nuestra historia un hermoso cliche
by cinti.linda
Summary: jasper withlock un arquitecto muy importante vera su vida cambiar cuando encuentre a dos bebes en su puerta que alparecer son sus hijos isabela swan periodista desempleada aceptara el trabajo de niñera para el ex de su amiga podran en el proceso encontrar el amor
1. Chapter 1 mi razon de ser

Capitulo 1

Hace 3 años

Jasper pov

Me desperté como cualquier día de mi vida, hice mi rutina diaria y después de arreglarme, bajé a desayunar lo que fuera que Sue me hubiese preparado. Sue era mi ama de llaves pero para mí era como una segunda madre, era parte de la familia no solo para mí si no también para mis hermanos Rosalie, que era mi gemela, Edward y mis padres Carlisle y Esme.

Después de desayunar me fui directo al trabajo situado en la Constructora CW. Estaba en mi oficina atendiendo unos asuntos sonó el teléfono.

-Que pasa Sue –pregunté, ya que era raro que me llamará cuando me encontraba en la oficina.

-Jasper ha venido la señorita Victoria y quiere hablar con usted.

-Dile que se largue, no la quiero ver! -escuche como Sue le daba mi mensaje.

-Dice que es importante -que demonios querría? Hacía mucho tiempo que lo nuestro acabó, en realidad solo fue una aventura sin importancia.

- Dile que ahora mismo no puedo atenderle, más tarde cuando tenga un rato ya me encargaré de localizarle, esperé de nuevo escuchando como Sue le recitaba exactamente lo que le había dicho.

-Ya se ha ido Jasper –al menos se había ido de mi casa, no quería que Sue tuviese que lidiar con ella, no era su problema.

Casi sin darme cuenta la jornada laboral ya había acabado, y cuando me disponía a salir del edificio me encontré de cara con Edward.

- Jasper! quieres venir a ver el partido?

-No puedo, a lo mejor la próxima vez.

-Ok, nos vemos hermano!

Después de despedirme de mi hermano me fui directo a mi coche con intención de irme directo a casa. Mi hogar se encontraba en una buena zona de Los Ángeles, es una casa sin grandes lujos pero confortable, tenía dos plantas, un bonito jardín y un gran garaje.

Cuando llegué a casa vi algo que no esperaba ver en la entrada, después de aparcar el coche en el garaje, me aproximé lentamente hasta que me detuve delante de un carro para bebés gemelos, en él habían dos preciosos bebés un niño, con el cabello rubio como el sol ( muy parecido al de mi hermana Rose) y los ojos azules como el agua, y la niña, tenía la misma cara que una muñeca de porcelana con el cabello rubio oscuro y los ojos color miel con vetas verdosas igual que los míos.

Encima del carro habían dos sobres uno mucho más grande que el otro, después de dudar unos segundos que debía hacer, decidí meter primero a los pequeños para que no pasasen frío, y antes de entrar en el salón abrí unos de los sobres.

"Jasper,

Dos días después de que terminásemos nuestra relación me enteré que estaba embarazada. Yo no los quería tener, y tú me habías dejado sola y embarazada. Nueve meses después tuve a los gemelos, y mi intención era habértelos dado antes, pero no era yo la que los tenia sino mi abuela ya que yo no quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. Pasados unos meses ella se cansó de cuidarlos y me los trajo de vuelta. Como te he dicho nunca he querido tenerlos conmigo, ya que son una carga y un obstáculo en mi vida, por eso te entrego lo que es tuyo. No tienen nombre, ya que yo no me ocupé de ello, y tampoco mi abuela, aunque lo intentó, cada día olvidaba el nombre que les había puesto el día anterior. Tú sabrás que hacer con ellos.

Victoria"

Aunque no lo podía o quería creer, sabía que no necesitaba ninguna prueba de ADN para saber que esas criaturas eran mías, el parecido con mi hermana y yo era indiscutible. Pero seguía sin creer como esa maldita había sido capaz de abandonar a sus hijos, aun así debía centrarme en lo realmente importante, ellos serian ahora mi prioridad, me aseguraría que no les faltase nada, y por difícil que costase creer sabia que les quería, dentro de mi nacia un sentimiento estraño para mí, un amor incondicional, que no había sentido en mis 24 años de vida.

Después de revisar el sobre más grande, donde se encontraban todos los datos de los bebes, como historial clínico, y los datos de su nacimiento, volví a mirar los que ahora eran mis hijos y supe que desde ese momento mi vida sería otra.

Hoy en día

Ya habían pasado tres años desde que descubrí mi razón de vivir, mis hijos Jaclyn Annie Whitlock Hale y Jaden Whitlock Hale.

Mi familia se tomó muy bien la llegada de mis hijos, aunque al principio les impresionó la idea de que yo fuese padre, me ayudaron en todo momento. Rosalie y Edward los consentían a todas horas, y hasta mi ex novia Alice, con la que mantengo una estupenda relación, adora a mis hijos.

Estaba trabajando en la oficina como cualquier otro día cuando sonó el teléfono y vi que era el número de mi casa, sentí que algo no iba bien.

-Que sucede Sue?- le pregunté con cierta preocupación.- Los niños están bien?

-Sí, ellos están bien. Pero ha sucedido algo, me acabo de enterar que la niñera Candy falleció ayer por la tarde, una autentica pena, solo pienso que nos hemos quedado sin niñera y no encontraremos nadie como ella!- me explicó Sue con la voz entre cortada, Candy era una señora mayor y era muy buena con los niños.

-Lo sé Sue, pero tendremos que encontrar a alguien. Cuando es el funeral?

-Mañana Jasper.

-Vale, Sue me harías el favor de quedarte unas horas con los niños yo intentaré no llegar tarde.

-Por supuesto Jasper, la duda ofende!

-Ok, muchas gracias Sue.- le agradecí fervientemente, ya que si habíamos contratado una niñera era porque Sue ya tenía suficiente trabajo como para encargarse de los críos.

Después de colgar el teléfono empecé a pensar en personas que supiesen de alguien de confianza para trabajar de niñera, la primera persona que me vino a la cabeza fue Alice, que aparte de ser mi ex novia también era diseñadora de interiores y trabajaba también en CW.

-Que pasa Jazz?- me preguntó tan alegre como siempre.

-Alice, Candy la niñera falleció ayer y necesito irme antes a casa. Te puedes encargar del papeleo que me falta por acabar?

-Claro! Pobre Candy era muy agradable.

-Gracias Ali. Ahora solo me falta encontrar una buena niñera.

-No te preocupes tanto, yo sé de alguien que puede hacer ese trabajo!

-Quien?

-Mi amiga Bella!

-Esa no es tu amiga misteriosa que nunca pude conocer? No era periodista?

-Sí, es ella. Aunque es periodista ahora mismo no tiene trabajo, y es muy buena con los niños. Te aseguro que es perfecta!

-Confió en ti Alice. Dile que venga mañana a mi oficina.

-Perfecto Jazz! Dale un beso a mis sobrinitos!

-Como siempre de tu parte!

Después de darles vueltas a la propuesta de Alice, solo esperé que su amiga fuese tan perfecta como ella decía, aunque siempre he confiado en ella porque sabe ver en las personas lo que los demás ni intuimos. Igualmente mañana saldría de dudas.

espero me les guste esta loca historia que salio de mi mente porfa aganmelo saber con sus Reviews by cinti besos nos leemos pronto


	2. Chapter 2 esta es mi vida

**Cap 2 **

**Pov bella **

Como cada mañana me desperté, y seguí la rutina diaria de Bella, ducha, desayuno y directa al trabajo. Y como siempre mi medio de transporte era mi vieja camioneta Chevy que tenía desde los 16.

Llegué al periódico donde trabajaba, pero no de periodista aunque eso era lo que decía mi diploma, al ser novata mi labor consistía en hacer encuestas para la sección política, emocionante? No, pero me ayudaba a pagar las facturas. Al menos cuando cumpliese un año de experiencia en la empresa se me presentarían mejores proyectos, o eso creía yo.

-Buenos días, señorita Isabella.- me saludó el guardia de la recepción.

-Buenos días Marshall!

Sin perder tiempo me dirigí a mi oficina, que consistía en un cubículo que no mediría más de un metro cuadrado, justo antes de llegar allí se me acerco Angela, una de mis compañeras con la que había entablado un buena amistad.

-Bella, la jefa te quiere en su oficina, y no parece muy feliz…

Agradeciéndole a Ángela el recado llame a la puerta de la directora del periódico, Jane Volturi, una niña de papa sin oficio ni beneficio.

-Me han dicho que quería hablar conmigo?- le dije desde la puerta.

-Sí, Isabella toma asiento.- Mientras me sentaba ella empezaba a sonreír de manera maléfica.- Verás Bella el trabajo que estás ejerciendo es totalmente innecesario, no le importa a nadie, y si no le importa a nadie la gente no compra el periódico y perdemos la publicidad. Aunque creo que más que por la sección es por la persona que la desarrolla, Bella tu trabajo es pésimo, de bajísima calidad, y no ha mejorado en el tiempo que llevas aquí.

-Pero eso no es cierto, he hecho bien mi trabajo! He seguido al pie de la letra todo lo que me dijeron que debía hacer, no es mi culpa que nadie lea las encuestas!

-Mira tú eres una aprendiz que no tiene ni idea de cómo funciona un periódico, afróntalo no sirves para esto! Cuanto antes lo asumas mejor para ti, a lo mejor encuentras algo mejor que hacer con tu vida, aunque dudo que sirvas para algo!

-No tienes pruebas de que mi trabajo sea de mala calidad, ni que afecte a la venta del periódico y mucho menos a los anunciantes! La única razón por la que me quieres fuera de esta edificio es porque te caigo mal, no soportas ver como chicas recién salidas de la universidad tienen más talento que tú! Pero te olvidas que esto es un despido improcedente y tengo todas las de la ley para demandarte!

-Que quieres que te diga que me caes mal, pues sí! Pero no tienes ni idea del porque, tú crees que tienes talento, y yo sé que no, y no soporto a la gente que desperdicia mi dinero y mi tiempo! y si te piensas que vas a sacar algo denunciándome lo llevas claro, recuerda quien soy, y el nombre de mi familia, tú en cambio eres una don nadie que seguro que no tiene ni dinero para pagarse un abogado! Esto es un juego para mí, y tú has sido la mejor distracción, mientras yo veía como te creías que algún día tendrías tu oportunidad, yo me reía imaginándome como llegaría este día. Y aquí estamos yo me rio y tú te vas a la calle!

-Prefiero ser una ilusa, que no una perra amargada que está aquí por su maldito apellido que por su talento, tú ríete mientras puedas, pero que sepas que todo el mundo en esta oficina te odia, que harás cuando todos se pongan en tu contra y se vayan de aquí, que pasará con tu querido periódico, yo te lo diré, caerá en picado y entonces todo el mundo sabrá que eres una – y antes de que terminara de decirle que era una desgraciada sentí una fuerte bofetada, pero eso no iba a hacer que me callase.- desgraciada! Y antes de irme querida Jane.- le dije acercándome lentamente.- te devuelvo esto!- y sin pensarlo le di tal bofetada que notaba como la sangre palpitaba en mi mano.

Sin darle tiempo a reacción salí de su oficina para encontrarme con el resto de mis compañeros, y todos estaban sonriendo, Angela se acercó y me dijo.

-Bien hecho Bella, has cumplido el sueño de todos los que estamos aquí!

- Por cierto toma, es tu liquidación!- me dio un sobre donde había un cheque.- Ah! Y esto también es para ti!- me dijo Marie, la asistente de Jane.- Es una carta de recomendación, también te he dejado mi número por si necesitas referencias! Espero que todo te vaya muy bien Bella, te lo mereces, no te creas lo que te dijo esa bruja!

-Gracias Marie, bueno me tengo que ir!- dije mientras me despedía del resto del equipo.

Cuando llegué a casa lo primero que hice fue encender el ordenador y empezar a buscar trabajo. Estaba tan inmersa que no me di cuenta que tenía dos llamadas perdidas, una de Emmet mi hermano, y la otra de Alice mi mejor amiga. Decidí llamar a Alice, y así evitar darle las malas noticias a mi hermano, no tenía ganas de preocuparle.

-Hey Bells!- me contestó con el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

-Que tal Ali?- le dije intentando ocultar el tono de preocupación de mi voz.

-Pues mejor que tú seguro! Que ha pasado?- me conocía más de lo que me gustaría.

-Porque lo dices?- le dije tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Isabella Marie Swan! No me mientas!

-Está bien Ali, no te enfades, el gran problema es que me han despedido!- empezando cuenta atrás, 3 2 1.

-QUE?!

-Lo que escuchas, me he quedado sin trabajo!

-Pero por que te ha despedido esa bruja?

-Simple y llano, porque no le caigo bien, que te parece?

-Esa pedazo de perra me va a escuchar, ya te digo que lo va hacer!

-No es necesario que hagas nada, ya han quedado claras las cosas antes de que saliese por esa puerta!

-Esa es mi chica! Y ahora que vas a hacer?

-Pues buscar trabajo, aunque me veo trabajando de cualquier cosa, no tengo prácticamente nada de experiencia!

-Déjamelo a mi Bella, yo conozco mucha gente, ya verás que en nada encontramos algo!

-Ali no es necesario, de verdad.

-Bella, tú confía en mí! Relájate, y celebra que ya no tienes que aguantar a tu ex jefa, vale?- no me dio tiempo a contestar que ya había colgado.

Así que me dije a mi misma que Alice tenía razón, debía celebrar que ya no tenía que aguantar a esa amargada, así que mi día consistió en un buen baño de burbujas, leí un buen libro y pedí pizza para cenar.

Al día siguiente me desperté relajada, después de la ducha y el desayuno me vestí de manera cómoda con unos jeans y una camiseta de algodón. Después de ver la tele un buen rato decidí que era el momento de un poco de actividad, así que me puse a limpiar mi apartamento, en medio de la sesión de limpieza sonó el teléfono, era Alice.

-Que hay Ali?

-Lo que hay es que ya te conseguí un trabajo!

-Como? Donde? Haciendo qué?

-De niñera!

-Vale de niñera, y de quien?

-De los hijos de Jasper!

-Jasper? El Jasper que es tu ex novio? Hijo de Carlisle y Esme? El cual no tengo el placer de conocerlo!- pregunté exasperada, en que estaba pensando!

-El mismo! Su niñera ha fallecido hoy, así que necesita una niñera urgentemente y tú un empleo. Piénsalo, paga muy bien!

-Alice yo no tengo experiencia como niñera profesional!

-Bella, a ti se te dan muy bien los niños, aparte tú no cuidaba niños para pagarte la carrera cuando estabas en la universidad? Si no recuerdo mal estabas muy demandada! Acepta el trabajo por favor, eres de confianza y conocerás a todos los Cullen!

-No se Ali…

-Al menos ve a la entrevista a ver qué te parece.- Sabía que no me quedaba otra que hacerlo.

-Está bien Alice, acepto ir a la entrevista.

-Perfecto Bella, mañana paso a buscarte, ya verás que saldrás encantada! Hasta mañana!

Eso esperaba yo, ya veríamos como era el tal Jasper…

**Espero les guste este capítulo de esta loca historia que con la ayuda de mi amiga AliciaMarieWhitlock que me ayuda a que esta historia quede bien y tome forma háganmelo saber con un REVIEWS by cinti besos nos leemos pronto **


	3. Chapter 3 editado

CAP 3

POV BELLA

Me desperté temprano, hoy era la dichosa cita con Jasper. La verdad es que no estaba muy segura de aceptar el trabajo, ya que no tenía una gran experiencia cuidando niños, exceptuado lo que hice en la universidad, pero también sabía que era una gran oportunidad para ganar dinero mientras buscaba algo relacionado con el periodismo.

Escuché el timbre, lo que significaba que Alice ya estaba aquí. Corrí a abrirle pero en vez de eso tropecé estrepitosamente debido a los zapatos de tacón que me había calzado expresamente para la entrevista, yo sentía que en cualquier momento me mataría con estos zapatos pero eran necesarios para crear una buena primera impresión. Me puse un traje chaqueta gris claro, una blusa color azul turquesa de seda que me regalo Alice y de accesorios un collar negro largo el anillo de la abuela y los zapatos de salón negros.

"Buenos días Alice ya estoy lista" le dije mientras abría la puerta.

"Buenos días Bella, estás lista para irnos?"

"Cojo el bolso y nos vamos."

"Perfecto, por cierto estás muy guapa!"

"Muchas gracias! Ya nos podemos ir!" le dije mientras salíamos de mi casa. "Como es Jasper, Alice?" le pregunte curiosa por saber sobre el hombre que podría de mi jefe.

"Es un apersona muy tranquila, responsable y cariñoso con quienes quiere y no sé, tienes que verlo por ti misma!"

El trayecto fue algo largo, llegamos a un edificio enorme que supuse que eran las oficinas de los Cullen. Fuimos una sala de espera en la última planta donde había una placa grande donde decía el nombre de la empresa y otra que decía directivos

"Buenos días señorita Alice" le dijo una mujer alta y rubia, muy hermosa.

"Buenos días Kate Jasper nos está esperando."

"Claro permítanme" le dijo la recepcionista la cual era muy amigable, ahora me estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa.

"Por aquí señoritas" nos dirigió hacia la puerta de el medio de las tres que habían.

"Gracias Kate" le dijo Alice antes de llegar a la puerta, llamó dos veces y se escuchó como alguien desde el otro lado decía un "adelante". Cuando Alice abrió me encontré con una de las oficinas más bonitas que he visto en mi vida, el escritorio era de color negro hecho de madera, habían dos grandes librerías, un sofá de dos plazas en color gris con una mesa de el mismo color que los muebles, dos sillas y una gran mesa de trabajo.

"Buenos días Jasper" saludó Alice, fue en ese momento cuando preste atención al hombre frente a mí.

"Buenos días Alice" dijo mientras se levantaba de su silla para darle un beso en la mejilla a Alice.

"Buenos días Isabella, mucho gusto" me dijo estrechando mi mano.

"Buenos días señor Cullen, mucho gusto" le contesté el saludo sabiendo que me estaba poniendo roja como un tomate.

"Bueno tomar asiento, por favor" las dos nos sentamos a la vez.

"Gracias"

"Al fin conozco a la famosa Isabela, Alice habla mucho de ti y también Esme y Carlisle" debo decir que al principio me parecía demasiado serio, pero cuando comenzó a hablar vi que era muy cálido.

"Gracias lo mismo digo, solo espero que al menos sean cosas buenas" le dije riendo

"Claro y yo espero lo mismo" me dijo también sonriendo.

"Creéis que somos capaces de hablar mal de vosotros, me siento ofendida" dijo Alice haciendo pucheros.

"Si" le contesté y me dio un codazo.

"Bueno a lo que venimos chicos" nos dijo Alice

"Oh claro, Alice dice que eres muy buena con los niños y que necesitas el empleo."

"Sí, la verdad es que no tengo una especialización de niñera pero se me da bien."

"No dudo de tu capacidad, que experiencia tienes?" Me preguntó amablemente.

"Bueno durante mis cuatro años de carrera en la universidad cuidaba niños cada fin de semana, todavía tengo las cartas de recomendación y teléfonos de los padres, por si necesitas pedir referencias."

"Bien, ahora hablemos del hecho que son dos niños de la misma edad.

"También he cuidado a varios niños de una sola vez, así que no supondría un problema para mí."

"Estupendo, el otro punto es que tendrías que mudarte a mi casa, ya que en cualquier momento puedo salir y no los puedo dejar solos." Irme a su casa? Eso Alice no me lo había dicho, pero la verdad no tenía nada que perder y necesitaba el empleo urgentemente.

"Claro, eso no me preocupa."

"Perfecto, el sueldo será de tres mil dólares" bueno tres mil al mes ya era más que con la bruja, y me ahorraba tener que pagar un alquiler…

"Genial, tres mil al mes donde firmo?" contesté feliz y Jasper se empezó a reír.

"No, son tres mil a la semana" tres mil a la semana? eso era doce mil al mes, creo que me quedé blanca de la impresión.

"Eso es mucho me conformo con los tres mil al mes" en cuanto las palabras salieron de mi boca él puso cara de pensar que estaba loca.

"Isabella es lo que normalmente pago, es lo justo"

"Pero es demasiado, siento que me estoy aprovechando"

"Claro que no, es lo correcto tómalo o déjalo"

"Está bien, cuando empiezo?"

"Hoy mismo" me dijo.

"De acuerdo."

"Bienvenida a la familia, Isabella."

POV JASPER

Estaba revisando unos papeles cuando Kate llamo diciendo que Alice y su amiga ya estaban aquí.

"Hazlas pasar."

"Está bien señor." Un minuto después la puerta se abrió y entraron.

"Buenos días Jasper" me saludo Alice, solo cuando ella me saludó Isabella volteo y vi como estaba mirando mi oficina al detalle.

"Buenos días Alice" le dije levantándome de mi silla, como el caballero que soy. "Buenos días Isabella, mucho gusto." Le dije estrechando su mano.

"Buenos días señor Cullen, mucho gusto." siempre pasaba, la mayoría me llamaba Cullen en vez de Whitlock. Estaba muy sonrojada y prestándole más atención pude ver que era delgada pero de curvas definidas, estatura media y cabello largo ondulado de color castaño y de piel muy blanca como la crema. Era muy hermosa de una manera muy simple y natural.

"Bueno tomar asiento, por favor"

"Gracias"

"Al fin conozco a la famosa Isabela, Alice habla mucho de ti y también Esme y Carlisle" le dije, lo cual era cierto mis padre hablaban maravillas de ella.

"Gracias lo mismo digo, solo espero que al menos sean cosas buenas." Me dijo con un hermosa sonrisa.

"Claro y yo espero lo mismo"

"Creéis que somos capaces de hablar mal de vosotros, me siento ofendida"

"Si" le contestó Isabella de manera burlona.

"Bueno a lo que venimos chicos." Nos recordó Alice.

"Oh claro, Alice dice que eres muy buena con los niños y que necesitas el empleo.

"Sí, la verdad es que no tengo una especialización de niñera pero se me da bien." Me contestó un poco nerviosa.

"No dudo de tu capacidad, que experiencia tienes?"

"Bueno durante mis cuatro años de carrera en la universidad cuidaba niños cada fin de semana, todavía tengo las cartas de recomendación y teléfonos de los padres, por si necesitas pedir referencias."

"Bien, ahora hablemos del hecho que son dos niños de la misma edad." Le dije ya que la mayoría de las niñeras se rehusaban a cuidar gemelos.

"También he cuidado a varios niños de una sola vez, así que no supondría un problema para mí." Eso me alivió.

"Estupendo, el otro punto es que tendrías que mudarte a mi casa, ya que en cualquier momento puedo salir y no los puedo dejar solos." Y eso era algo que siempre me preocupaba, parecía que esa noticia le había cogido por sorpresa, y se lo estaba pensando. Yo solo esperaba que aceptase.

"Claro, eso no me preocupa." Me dijo decidida lo cual me hizo feliz, porque necesitaba alguien para cuidar a mis hijos y pronto.

"Perfecto, el sueldo será de tres mil dólares." Tres mil a la semana me parecía justo, ya que era un trabajo a tiempo completo.

"Genial, tres mil al mes donde firmo?" preguntó emocionada.

"No, son tres mil a la semana" le informé, y se puso pálida de la impresión.

"Eso es mucho, me conformo con los tres mil al mes" me dijo decidida. Pero yo no permitiría eso, era lo que le pagaba a la antigua niñera, me sorprendía su reacción ya que otra en su lugar estaría feliz.

"Isabella es lo que normalmente pago, es lo justo."

"Pero es demasiado, siento que me estoy aprovechando."No había conocido a alguien tan noble y honesto en cuanto a dinero se refiere.

"Claro que no, es lo correcto tómalo o déjalo." En este tema yo no iba a ceder, y no pensaba pagarle una miseria como ella quería.

"Está bien, cuando empiezo?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Hoy mismo"

"De acuerdo."

"Bienvenida a la familia Isabella." le dije y ella me sonrió, y sentí que iba a ser interesante conocerla, solo esperaba que se portasen bien mis angelitos con ella.

**Bueno espero les guste este cap las al fin se conocieron este es el inicio de su aventura espero me nos acompañen en ella y si les gusta o si no háganmelo saber con su REWIEVS muchas grasias nos leemos en el próximo cap **

**p.d quiero a gradecer a Alicia Marie Whitlock que me ayuda a mejorar y corregir esta historia sin ti no podría jaja grasias :)**

**Nos leemos pronto los quiero un beso by cinti **


	4. Chapter 4 conociendo alos angelitos

**CAP4**

**BELLA POV **

Después de la entrevista alice tenía que trabajar así que tome un taxi hacia mi casa hoy pasaría por mi jasper para empezar a trabajar con él así que tenía que empacar mis cosas .

cuando llegue a casa tenía tres mensajes de mi hermano asìque decidí marcarle

-bueno -contestó la voz de mi hermano

-hola em soy yo bella - le dije

- bella cual bella-ya íbamos a empezar - así mi hermana verdad la que casi no habla con su hermano

-si emmet la misma perdón por no haber llamado en serio he estado muy ocupada

-bueno te perdono porque me estás hablando ahora asique dime como esta eso de que te despidieron ? -como demonios se había enterado

-em cómo te enteraste ?- pregunte

-llame a tu oficina hace un rato y tu amiga angela me lo informo porque no me lo habías dicho ?-ok por su voz estaba dolido

-no quería preocuparte em y aparte ya lo tengo solucionado - le dije

- isabella swan claro que me preocupo eres mi hermanita y como esta eso de que ya lo arreglaste

-si bueno en realidad alice me ayudo conseguí trabajo de niñera con uno de los cullen

-de niñera bella estás segura de esto ?- me pregunto

-si em es temporal mientras consigo entrar en algún periódico y necesito el dinero la liquidación no me durara mucho

-bella no tienes porque hacer eso yo te puedo ayudar mandado algo de dinero mientras encuentras algo

-no es necesario em ya es suficiente con lo que has hecho por mi parte voy a ganar más que en el periódico

-cuanto te pagaran bella - me pregunto algo escéptico

-me van a pagar 3 mil dólares a la semana

-wow eso esta muy bien bells eso es mucho más de lo que ganabas en el periódico

-si em no te preocupes tu hermana sabe salir adelante

- lo se bells pero no tuviste que aprenderlo por las razones que lo hiciste - me dijo y aunque era verdad no quería tocar ese tema

- ni tu emmet no tenías que hacerlo eran ellos los que tenían que hacerlo - le dije con coraje

-pues sí pero que hacerle así fue como todo paso has hablado con alguno de ellos

- no con ella no he hablado en dos años y con él más de 6 meses

-tampoco yo y bueno cuando vienes a nueva york a ver a tu hermanito hermoso -jaja como lo extrañaba

-no lo se em y por qué no mejor tú vienes a los angeles a ver me - le dije -

- no es mala idea en cuanto pueda te caigo de sorpresa -me dijo algo triste

-ok em te extraño

- yo tambien bells te quiero

- también te quiero nos vemos

- adios cuidate

-igual em-le dije y colgué

Tenía que preparar mi maleta empaque casi toda mi ropa y articulos de baño etc

como ha eso de las 5 de la tarde sonó el timbre ese sería jasper corrí a abrir la puerta

y efectivamente era él vestía el mismo traje hecho a la medida que cuando nos vimos ahora con menos nervios podía observar lo con mayor detenimiento era muy guapo tenía un cabello color rubio miel y unos hermosos ojos aceitunados con un toque verdoso era fuerte pero no exagerado

-hola isabela estas lista ? -preguntó educadamente

-claro solo voy por mi maleta y mi bolso

-ok -respondió corrí por mis maletas ya que eran dos de hecho

- lista- le dije con las maletas en manos

-dejame te ayudo - me dijo

- en serio no es necesario - le dije - no quiero molestar

- necesario molestia que clase de caballero permitirá que una dama cargará las maletas no es la educación que me dio mi madre - me dijo con una sonrisa

- esta bien no quiero que tu imagen ante tu madre sea perjudicada - le dije con gracia

-gracias por no permitirlo - después de esas inusual platica bajamos por el elevador para luego ir a su coche subió las maletas y me abrió la puerta nunca nadie me había abierto la puerta además de em el trayecto fue algo largo y en completo silencio paramos en una zona residencial enfrente de mi había una hermosa casa de dos pisos era realmente muy bonita se estacionó en el garaje baje de el auto mientra él bajaba mis maletas abrió la puerta y cuando entre me quede impresionada era una casa muy bonita el salón era espacioso con dos sillones color arena y las paredes color crema casi blanco y los muebles eran negro había fotos de dos hermosos niños con el tambien habia fotos de toda la familia de edward , esme , carlisle, rous , y de alice con los niño y por supuesto no podía faltar el padre jasper

-bueno bienvenida a mi casa que ahora es tu casa - me dijo amablemente

-gracias - le conteste

- no hay porque deja te presento a mis hijos - cuando hablaba de ellos se le iluminaba la mirada

-claro estoy ansiosa por conocerlos - le dije con honestidad

-esperame no tardó toma asiento - me dijo y se marchó espere en lo que venía

- bueno estos son mis dos tesoros ella es jaclyn - me dijo señalando a una hermosa niña de cabellos rubio oscuro como su padre y unos ojos miel con toques verdosos los cuales me miraban con curiosidad - y el es jaden -me dijo señalándome a un niño de cabello rubio como el sol y unos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo

-hola - salude agachandome a su altura - me llamo isabella pero mis amigos me dicen bella

-hola bea-me dijo jaclyn -ques se mi amiga - me preguntó

-claro me encantaria ser amiga de los dos

-hola bea-me saludo jaden

- buenos mis niños ella los va a cuidar cuando papa no este - les dijo jasper

-como candy - pregunto jaden

-si como candy asi que portense bien con ella vale -les pregunto

-si papi-contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-ok vayan con sue a lavarse las manos para cenar - les dijo y ambos niños salieron corriendo

-qué te parecen - me pregunto

-son muy lindos se ve como te adoran - le dije con toda la sinceridad ya que era algo que había visto en los ojos de sus hijos

-lo son y creeme esos niños son mi vida la luz de mis ojos - me dijo con completa devoción

-se nota que eres un padre amoroso

-trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo - me dijo

-a comer - se escuchó la voz de una mujer desde la cocina

-vamos a comer y de paso conoces a sue

-claro muero por conocerla se hablan maravillas de ella en tu familia

Nos dirigimos a la cocina donde había una pequeña mesa y tal como el salón era muy hermosa y moderna pero ala vez muy cálida detrás de la encimera estaba una mujer como de unos 45 años un poco más baja que yo de cabellos corto hasta la mejilla de piel bronceada y muy guapa para su edad

-vamos a comer tomen asiento - nos dijo

se acercó a servir

-te ayudo - le dije

-claro que no niña anda siéntate

-ok - le dije sentandome

-así que tu eres isabela

- si mucho gusto señora me han hablado mucho de usted

- no me digas señora me haces sentir muy vieja - me dijo sonriendo - sólo sue

-ok solo si tu me dices bella me gusta mas

-ok bella

cenamos sin tranquilamente con una divertida charla de los niños sobre su día en el jardín de niños pero lo que lo hacia mas divertido era que les costaba un poco decir algunas palabras estos niños eran un amor ,después jasper subió a dormir a los niños mientras yo ayudaba as ue a lavar los platos pese a sus protestas después me enseño la que sería mi habitación era amplia y tenía una cama matrimonial dos buros un pequeño baño un closet y un tocados pequeño y tambien me entregó los horarios de los niños para poder empezar mi día mañana me fui a dormir para estar fresca para comenzar veremos que sorpresas me traía la vida mañana

**bueno espero les guste este cap quiero pedir una disculpa el cpa anterior tiene mas fallas de las que creí este esta mejor pronto subire corregido el anterior espero me dejen sus REVIEWS los cuales me alegran el dia gracias por leerme **

**p.d agradezco enormemente a alicia marie whitlock sin ella no podría hacerlo **

**nos leemos pronto cuidense besos cinti **


	5. Chapter 5 conviviendo con los angelitos

**CAP 5 **

**BELLA POV **

**Hola a todos perdon por la tardanza he estado algo ocupado pero ya estoy aquí y por si no lo había dejado claro las edades de los personaje son jasper 27 bella 23, rosalie 27 , alice 25 ,edward 25 y emmet 28 ok solo para aclararlo jeje bueno basta de charla las dejo leer .**

Me desperté temprano estaba nerviosa no lo podía negar jasper y alice confiaban en mí. me di un baño rápido y me puse a checar los horarios

9:00 am kinder

12:00 pm salida de kinder

4:00 pm clases de nado - lunes , miércoles y viernes

5:00 pm recogerlos de la clase de nado

7:00 pm baño

8:00 pm a la cama

despues de checar el horario , me fije en la hora y me di cuenta de que eran 8 de la mañana asi que tenia que ir a despertarlos para que no se nos hiciera tarde y preparar su desayuno .salí de mi cuarto y fui al de ellos el cual estaba enfrente de el mío entré por primera vez su cuarto era hermoso tenía las paredes de un bellos color verde pastel con toques amarillos pastel y tenía decoraciones de letras había una mesa con 4 sillas dos baúles de juguetes y dos camas me acerque a jaclyn

-nena -le dije moviendo la suavemente no despertaba -jaclyn nena despierta

-hola - me dijo abriendo sus ojitos

-buenos dias hermosa anda levántate se nos hace tarde

-ok bea - me dijo

me acerque a la cama de jaden

-cariño despierta -le dije haciendo lo mismo que con jaclyn - jaden anda se nos hace tarde -no queo tengo sueño -tenía que pensar en algo ya se me para de la cama y él pensó que lo iba dejar dormir y rápidamente me acerqué a hacerle cosquillas empezo a reir como loco y pedía que ya lo soltara

-solo si prometes levantarte - le dije

.esta bien me levanto - me dijo haciendo un puchero

después de lograr que se parara fui a su closet por sus uniformes los ayude a vestirse solo me faltaba peinarlos a el solo se lo acomode y a ella le hice dos colas las cuales se le veían muy lindas con sus rizos cuando bajamos sue ya tenía listo el desayuno

-buenos días niños a desayunar -les dijo su y ellos obedecieron

-buenos días bella - me dijo - quieres desayunar

- buenos dias sue no gracias cuando regrese - le respondí

-ok

desayunaron rápido entre mucha risa con las ocurrencias de jaden

-ok mis niños vamos a lavarnos los dientes les ayude a lavarse los dientes y ya estábamos listos para partir

-ya nos vamos sue - le dije

-osi toma aqui estan las llaves de la camioneta en el gps ya esta marcada la dirección

- ok gracias sue

salí de la casa con los niños y sus respectivas mochilas y loncheras que sue de nuevo me hizo el favor de preparar tenía que empezar a organizarme los puse en sus respectivas sillitas

conduje hacia donde me indicaba el gps mientras los niños cantaban con la música que les puse en el radio

pare cuando me topé con una hermosa escuela claramente era un kinder por los colores pero se veía que todos los niños eran de familia acomodada baje del auto y fui abrirle a los niños y los ayude a bajar agarre las mochilas y les di las loncheras agarre sus manos por seguridad .me acerqué a la puerta donde una mujer como de mi edad recibía a los niños me acerque hacia ella

-buenos días niños - los saludo a ellos

-buenos días señoita kim - respondieron en unión cosa que casi no hacían

-vayan adentro niños- les dijo

-adiós bea -me dijeron y entraron

-hola qué pasó con candy esta enferma porque no vino - me preguntó con voz amable pero ala ves con un toque de preocupación odia ser portadora de malas noticias

-bueno la sr candy falleció hace unos días lo siento mucho

- se quedó con la boca abierta y derramo unas lagrimas

- o dios pobre candy ella era muy buena que dios la tenga en su gloria

- bueno me presento soy bella la nueva niñera de jaclyn y jaden

- mucho justo profesora kim nos estaremos viendo

- si bueno me tengo que ir regreso a las 12 por ellos un gusto a y este es mi numero de celular . se lo entregué

- por cualquier cosa -le dije

-claro gracias nos vemos en un rato

después de eso me marché hacia la casa para empezar a acomodar algunas cosas de el cuarto de los niños . cuando llegue estacione el auto en la cochera me baje y entre ala casa con el juego de llaves que me dio sue

fui ala cocina por algo de café y me encontré con sue tomando su desayuno

-hola sue ya regrese - la salude

- hola bella cafe ?- me pregunto

-claro grasias y grasiaspor lo de la lonchera de los niños y el desayuno

-denada no es problema -me dijo

- de todos modos gracias ya me voy a organizar

-pero yo soy la cocinera de la casa es parte de mi deber - dijo

- si pero siento que eso forma parte de mi responsabilidad -le dije

- mm hagamos algo un dia tu un dia yo vale ? - me propuso

desayunamos en paz y platicando de mi antigua trabajo cuando terminamos le ayude a lavar los platos pese a sus protestas .después de eso subi a acomodar un poco el cuarto de los niños había unos cuantos juguetes tirados despues de eso el tiempo paso volando cuando vi la hora eran las 11:30 am agarre las llaves y partí hacia la escuela . cuando llegue faltaban 10 minutos para su salida salió la maestra kim y me habló con su mano para que me acercara así lo hice

-toma -me dijo dándome una credencial - es para que sepamos que tu eres la responsable de los niños por seguridad

-gracias -le dije

-denada en un momento salen - me informo y dicho y hecho no pasó más de dos minutos y ya empezaban a salir niños cuando me vieron se acercaron corriendo

me dieron sus mochilas le di un beso y y ellos uno ami

-como les fue -les pregunto cuando nos dirigimos al auto

-bien bea a maesta nos puso una caita feliz en unesto cuadeno de tabajo - me platico jaden

- si y tambien jugamos con ana y jhon - me platico jaclyn

- y quien es ana y jhon - les pregunte

- son nuestro amigos jugamos siempre juntos

les puse música para niños en el reproductor de discos que encontré en su cuarto

cuando llegamos lo ayude a bajar del auto

-buenos niños vamos a cambiarnos -les dije

subimos y los ayude a cambiarse a él le puse un pantalón y una playerita roja con sus tenis y ella se puso un vestido verde con flores y sus zapatos blancos

- ok estan listos

-podemos jugar un poco antes de hace la tarea - dijo jaclyn

- si si podemos podemos - me dijo suplicante mente

-esta bien solo un ratito -le dije

-yupi¡ - exclamaron ambos

agarre sus uniformes y los meti a lavar para que esten muy limpio para el dia de mañana

busque sus mochilas y revise su cuaderno de tareas y tenían que colorear unos dibujos y llevar palitos de paleta una bolsa cada quien

pasó una hora y fui con los niños para que hiciéramos la tarea después de ayudarles a hacerla los deje jugar un rato más y se quedaron dormidos

me estaba aburriendo sin hacer nada asique me puse ayudar a sue a hacer la cena . despues de eso fui levante alos niños les di sus trajes de baño y los lleve a natación donde me quede para verlos nadar con las demas mamas apenas chapoteaban pero se veian tan lindos despues de eso nos fuimos a la papeleria por los dichosos pelitos pero no habia asi que tuvimos que ir como a tres pero lo conseguimos . para cuando regresamos ala casa ya eran 20 para las 6 asi que faltaba poco para la cena jugamos los tres un rato con sus muñecos a las 6 casi puntual llegó jasper lucía algo cansado

- hola bella cómo estuvo tu dia - me pregunto acercándose a saludarme de beso no puedo decir que no me agrado olía muy bien a limpio masculino hoy se veía muy guapo con su hermoso traje gris oscuro y su camisa negra apuesto que las todas la mujeres se mueren por el incluyendome al parecer me regañe a mi misma es mi jefe ex de mi amiga que me pasaba

-bien gracias son un amor de niños es fácil estar con ellos y ati que tal el trabajo ?-le pregunté de vuelta

-bien tedioso pero nada que no pueda manejar

-bueno dejame la hablo a los niños

- ok

subí a su cuarto y seguían jugando

-niños adivinen quien llegó - les pregunte

-quien - me preguntaron

-su papá - no tuve que decir nada más para que salieran corriendo

-niños con cuidado no corran en las escaleras -les pedi

en cuanto vio a sus hijos se le iluminó la mirada a jasper .después de la alegre bienvenida donde los niños le contaban sobre su día cenamos escuchándolos cuando iba a subirlos a bañar jasper me dijo

-no yo los acuesto no te preocupes descansa has tenido un dia largo

- ok gracias que sueñen lindo chiquillos le dije dándoles un beso

-buenas noches bea -se despidieron . me fuia dormir muy feliz de estar con estos niños que son un amor me dormí impresionada por él como padre era algo digno de ver ante mis ojos esperando con mucha alegría disfrutar de sus ocurrencias .

**bueno espero les guste este cap fue algo lento pero es solo para marcar masomenos su rutina el proximo cap sera mas interesante espero me hagan saber su opinión con un REVIEWS se los agradeceria mucho **

**y como siempre agradeciendo a alicia marie whitlock por su gran ayuda y a ustedes mi queridisimos lectores nos leemos pronto by cinti **


	6. Chapter 6 conociéndonos mas

**CAP 6 **

**BELLA POV **

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que cuidaba a los niños los cuales son un verdadero amor me estaba encariñando mucho con ellos son algo traviesos pero la verdad es que eran adorables. Mi rutina seguía siendo la misma levantarme prepararlos para el preescolar pero me encantaba mi trabajo. Con lo demás de mi vida estaba muy bien la verdad ganaba excelente así que no tenia problemas económicos e so mas el hecho que comía en la casa de de jasper me ahorraba mucho en esos gastos. En lo personal no tenia pareja y pera que mentirme mi mente tenia a una persona que me mantenía en las nubes pero era un imposible jasper no solo se me hacia un hombre sumamente atractivo si no que su comportamiento con sus hijos era de un amor impresionante cada vez que veía a sus hijos su mirada se iluminaba cada tarde aun que solo fuera por un ratito jugaba con sus hijos, trataba de venir a comer a diario en fin era una persona lo poco que podía ver de el me tenia fascinada pero no podía ser para empezar no creo que este interesado en mi y menos siendo su niñera siempre esta muy ocupado trabajando en fin era un in posible solo en los cuantos de princesas eso pasaba que el jefe de la niñera se enamoraran y fueran felices por siempre en fin como quien dice un cliché de historia . Me desperté de mis pensamientos cuando escuche el teléfono me apresure a contestar.

-bueno – conteste

-bells –me dijo la inconfundible voz de emmet

-em como estas – le pregunte tenia un rato que no me hablaba por teléfono

-bien bien algo ocupado con le trabajo

-como te va en el restaurante em? – le pregunte por su trabajo mi hermano era chef

- muy bien esta teniendo mucha demanda bells

-que bien emmet y cuando piensas venir a ver a tu hermanita

-en cuanto pueda niña bueno me tengo que ir que ya empieza mi turno cuídate mucho sabes que te quiero – me dijo

-ok cuídate tu también te quiero oso

Después de esa llamada me prepare para preparar el desayuno a los niños con sue habíamos quedado en un trato los fines de semana yo me encargaba dela cocina, hoy los niños se irían con esme y Carlisle a su casa a pasar el fin de semana asique tenia que prepararlos ya que vendrían por ellos en unas horas. Decidí dejar a los niños dormir un poco más ya que era sábado. Prepare unos ricos hot cakes, fruta picada, jugo de naranja y leche con chocolate estaba por subir a despertar a los niños cuando escuche unos pasitos bajaban de las escaleras en segundo aparecieron una jaclyn y jaden adormilados con sus lindas pijamas.

-bueno días bea – me dijeron ambos

-buenos días mis niños-le dije dándoles un beso a cada uno

-que ha para desaunar –me pregunto jaclyn

-hot cakes jugo fruta y leche –le enumere

-mmm dico –me dijo jaden

-bueno a desayunar por que sus abuelitos vendrán por ustedes –los apresure

Comimos entre una divertida platica sobre lo que hicieron la ultima vez que estuvieron en casa de sus abuelitos.

-bueno como ya han terminado de comer vamos a cambiarlos - le dije

-siiiiiiiiiiii! – gritaron ambos y salieron corriendo de la cocina

Subí tras ellos para prepararlos

-bueno vamos a ver que les ponemos les dije acercándome a su closet

-yo me queo pone mi vestido color moao – me dijo jaclyn poniendo cara de cordero a medio morir

-esta bien será tu vestido morado – le dije – ve a tu cama a hora voy – le dije

-y tu corazón que quieres ponerte – le pregunte a jaden

-yo me queo poner mi payea de spaiderman-me dijo así que saque la ropa de ambos para vestirlos

Después de vestirlos los peine a jaclyn la peine con un hermosa trenza con un listón de color morado para contrastara. Cuando termine de vestirlos el deje viendo la tele, así que me dedique a tender las camas y a preparar sus mochilas paraqué pasar el fin con sus abuelos. Ya eran las doce cuando escuche el teléfono de la casa corrí a responderlo agradecía que en la planta alta también había un teléfono si no con mi suerte me hubiera matado bajando las escaleras corriendo

-bueno

- bella soy esme ya estamos la cinco minutos de llegar para que estén listos - me dijo con esa voz amable y cariñosa que la caracterizaba

-claro esme ya están listos para cuando vengan por ellos

- gracias en seguida nos vemos

-ok – y colgué

Que raro sue no había aparecido en toda la mañana tal vez había ido al súper o algo ya volvería me dispuse a ir por los niños cuando escuche el timbre asi que baje a resivir a esme y Carlisle abrí la puerta

Hola bella como estas – me saludo dando me un beso en la mejilla

Bien esme y tu – pregunte

Bien feliz de pasar un tiempo con mis niños

Hola bella – me saludo dela misma forma Carlisle

Hola Carlisle

Niños ya llegaron sus abuelos –le hable haciendo pasar a Carlisle y a esme

Y como la búsqueda de empleo bella – me pregunto esme

Pues aun no he tenido respuesta pero sigo mandando mi currículo – les dije con sinceridad

Mi ofertas sigue en pie bella sabes que con una llamada podrías tener una sita en algún periódico – me dijo Carlisle

Gracias Carlisle pero tengo que tratar conseguir algo por mi cuenta a parte han hecho ya demasiado por mi – le dije completamente agradecida

Cariño sabes que te consideramos parte de la familia – me dijo esme sonriéndome tan maternal como siempre

Gracias en serio – les dije

De nada - me dijeron ambos sonriendo

Ya etamos bea – me dijo jaclyn

Bueno niños no saludan a sus abuelos – pregunto Carlisle

Siiiiiiii – gritaron ambos y abrasaron a sus abuelos

Bueno bella estos niños y nosotros nos vamos que se nos hace tarde

Claro cuídense mucho y ustedes niños hagan caso a sus abuelos – les dije amis niños

Clao bea

Nos vemos bella cuídate mucho – me dijo esme despidiéndose

Igual esme cuídense ambos – le dije

Adiós bella – se despidió también Carlisle

En cuanto se fueron mire mi reloj y me preocupe sue no estaba y ya eran las 12:45 de el día y ni idea de donde estuviera me tenia preocupada así que decidí marcarle me dirigí ala cocina para lavar los trates de la mañana y hablar con sue

-bueno –contesto sue

-sue donde estas me tienes muy preocupada - le dije

- perdón bella es que mi sobrina tubo un accidente y estoy aquí en el aeropuerto esperando a que salga el vuelo estaba por marcarte para avisarte –uf menos mal que no le había pasado nada

- dios mío sue y que le pasó – pregunte preocupada

- tubo una caída muy fuerte y se rompió una pierna voy para ayudarla y ver como esta

-ok su al menos no es algo muy grabe

- si bella le podrías avisar a jasper cuando llegue a la casa que regreso el lunes - me pregunto

-claro sue no te preocupes que yo me hago cargo

-bueno bella ya me tengo que ir que ya llaman para subir a mi vuelo – me dijo

-claro sue cuídate espero todo salga bien con tu sobrina y tu no te preocupes que yo me encargo de todo

-eres un sol niña gracias – me dijo

- no hay por que darlas – le dije y colgó

Después de eso me dedique a hacer los que aceres de la casa lavar la ropa, limpiar los baños, los cuartos, etc. en fin me llevo varias horas. cuando termine de hacer eso me dispuse a hacer la cena solo seriamos jasper y yo asique decidí hacer algo rico pero sencillo así que me puse hacer carne con papas sopa de fideos y se me antojo el típico pastel frio de limos y galletas. Cuando termine de preparar ya eran las 7:00 de la tarde no tardaría en llegar jasper así que mientras esperaba decidí ponerme a leer un libro que me tenia enganchada "pídeme lo que quieras " de Megan Maxwell . De repente escuche un auto acercarse así que decidí fijarme y como sospechaba era jasper así que decidí esperar a que entrara.

-hola – me saludo entrando con una sonrisa

-hola como te fue en el trabajo – le pregunte como cada vez que venia a casa

Bien algo tedioso pero bien – me contesto con una sonrisa

- y sue – pregunto al no verla

- bueno sue me hablo en la mañana para avisarme que su sobrina y que se tenia que ir a verla que regresa el lunes sin falta

-o claro sue debió llamarme podría necesitar algo – dijo mas para al que para mi-bueno supongo que puedo sobrevivir el fin de semana –dijo

- claro que no jasper yo me voy a encargar de los deberes de sue en le tiempo que este ausente -le explique estaba loco si creía que lo iba dejar votado

-como crees bella este fin lo tienes libre para que salgas te diviertas – me dijo con una expresión que no supe descifrar

-no como crees que te voy a dejar así no aparte no tengo ganas de salir nunca e sido de las que salen los fines de semana

-mm esta bien gracias – me dijo con sinceridad

-bueno la cena ya esta lista siéntate yo sirvo- le dije

-ok gracias –me dijo cuando nos dirigíamos ala cocina

Cuando estaba sacando los platos para la sopa se fue la luz y nos quedamos a oscuras no podía ver nada.

-jasper estas aquí – pregunte algo la verdad para que mentir asustada nunca me a gustado la oscuridad

-claro que estoy aquí bueno tendremos que comer con solo luz de velas – me dijo

- claro donde están – le pregunte para que las pudiera sacar

-en el primer cajón de la encimera – me dijo deje los platos en la encimera y tome las velas y las prendí con la lumbre de la estufa cuando las encendí jasper se acerco para tomarlas y las coloco en la mesa yo mientras me puse a servir la sopa cuando termine de servir me dirigí ala mesa para acomodar los platos saque el refresco de la nevera y coloque lo que faltaba

-bueno espero te guste la comida no es como la de sue pero de hambre no morimos –le dije bromeando

-estoy seguro que cocinas rico bella o eso es pero jejeje-me dijo riendo

Cuando estaba por servir los refrescos me detuvo

- no déjame a mi enserio tu quieres que mi madre me regañe por mi falta de caballerosidad – me dijo bromeando con migo como la vez que me fue a recoger a mi casa

-gracias jaja y no jamás dejaría que esme te regañara – le dije

- bueno cuéntame algo de ti llevas trabajando aquí 2 meses y casi no se nada de ti tu sabes mas de mi que yo de ti - me dijo

-que quieres saber -le pregunte

- que me quieras contar – me contesto

- mm bueno tengo 23 años naci en un pequeño pueblo llamado forks en el estado de Washington, tengo un hermano mayor se llama emmet es mi mejor amigo en el mundo – dije con una gran admiración en mi voz -

- a que se dedica tu hermano – me pregunto

- mi hermano es chef y trabaja en un restaurante en nueva york

-y tu cuéntame algo de ti algo que no sepa – la dije con demasiada curiosidad

-que quieres saber – me contesto dela misma forma que yo le respondí

- que quieras contarme – repitiendo sus palabras

- mm bueno pues tengo 27 años me encanta la historia es mi pasión, soy un aficionada de las motos fui algo rebelde en mi adolescencia pero me supe encaminar

-interesante así que un chico rebelde interesante – comente

Después de que el me contara de sus travesuras de la infancia con sus hermanos y sus vivencias en familia e de admitir que sentí algo de celos por el hecho de que el podía contar anécdotas agradables de sus padres. Por los que yo le conté de mis historias con emmet de las cuales todas y cada una nos provocaba una risa bueno con emmet participando en ellas mi hermano era una persona muy alegre.

Bella si no es impertinente me has hablado de tu hermano pero de tus padres no ,por que digo si se puede saber – me dijo algo apenado uf mis padres esa era una historia que solo Alice sabia y obvio emmet

Claro que se puede saber simplemente a llegado al punto de que no trato de no acordarme que existen – le explique mas para mi que para el

Enserio si te molesta hablar de ellos podemos hablar de otra cosa – me dijo

No bueno por donde empiezo mi padre se llama Charlie swan fue el jefe de policía de forks mi madre es René dwyer ella es maestra de secundaria se conocieron cuando eran muy jóvenes el tenia 19 y ella 18 paso lo típico se enamoraron y a los meses ella quedo embarazada de emmet se casaron en el registro civil de Seattle - le dije recordando lo que mi madre nos había platicado – 5años después me tuvieron a mi gracias a muchas copas de vino en un aniversario. cuando 5 años después ella se fue de casa por que decía que nosotros le quitamos lo que pudo haber sido su vida. así que pronto nos quedamos solos emmet y yo mi padre aunque trabajaba se olvido que tenia unos hijos a los cuales cuidar –tenia mucho que no recordaba todo a aquello de repente sentí su mano tomar la mía como señal de apoyo sentí una gran calidez cuando su piel toco a la mía – por un tiempo tuvimos ala abuela swan que pese a su edad trataba de cuidarnos lo mas que podía – le platique recordando a aquella mujer que se preocupo por nosotros pero eso solo nos duro dos años cuando cumplí los 7 ella falleció de un paro cardiaco . fue realmente en ese momento en el que no que damos solos emmet y yo y el con tan solo 12 años se encargo que comiera y asistiera a clases yo lo ayudaba en lo que podía pero el siempre dijo que era muy pequeña asi paso el tiempo cuidándonos de nosotros pero después de unos años mi padre comenzó con la bebida solo duro unos meses mas en su empleo y lo despidieron por negligencia partir de ahí todo empeoro emmet ya tenia 16 y yo tenia 11 así que no solo tenia que cuidarme sino cuidar a Charlie seguimos asistiendo ala escuela como podíamos em entro a trabajar en la tienda de deportes de el pueblo media jornada 3 veces ala semana y los sábados media jornada en la tienda de deportes y 5 horas en el supermercado de noche – jasper me escuchaba muy atento sin interrumpir al parecer noto que necesitaba desaguarme –hasta hoy no entiendo como logro hacer tantas cosas por ello decidí ayudarle empecé a encargarme de todo lo que podía la casa cuidar algo a Charlie cuando em no estaba .no sabia como Charlie conseguía el dinero para seguir tomando pero un día no te que a emmet le faltaba y que papa le había pegado ya que de la nada tenia moretones así que no me fue difícil sacar conclusiones el le quitaba algo de dinero a em por lo que yo empecé hacer pequeños trabajos sin que em se diera cuanta y cuando juntaba lo suficiente lo ponía en la caja donde em ponía el dinero solo ponía dinero cuando veía a Charlie a garrarle dinero sin permiso para que el no se diera cuenta así pasaron los años em trabajaba y estudiaba yo me encargaba de la casa lo mas que podía y estudiaba cuando em cumplió los 18 y salió de la preparatoria decidió que no iría ala universidad que no me podía dejar sola así que consiguió un empleo de horario completo en el súper mercado , en cuanto cumplí los 16 empecé a trabajar en la misma tienda de deportes que el 4 veces ala semana solo medio tiempo y los fines de semana así seguimos hasta que Salí de la preparatoria gracias a mis calificaciones conseguí media beca en la universidad de california emmet y yo aviamos hecho un fondo para la universidad así que me alcanzaba con la media beca y luego me mude - de repente alzo la mano que tenia libre y me limpio la mejilla no se en que momento había empezado a llorar tenia años que no lo hacia

No llores – me dijo con un tono de voz tan tranquilo que medio un enorme paz – no tienes por que seguir si tanto te duele recordar – me dijo

No tengo que sacarlo todo sino voy a explotar – le dije intentando que mi voz sonara lo mas clara posible

Ok continua – me dijo

Uff – suspira – después de eso me mude lo suficientemente lejos y la verdad es que no pienso volver - le dije – ya aquí conocí a Alice -le dije sonriendo recordando – ella estaba en segundo año de la carrera nos hicimos amigas rápidamente y después compañeras de cuarto ahí fue cuando conocí a los cullen bueno acepto a ti - le dije – con todos me lleve muy bien eso es mas o menos algo de mi vida

Gracias por contármelo no tenias que hacerlo – me dijo

De nada quería hacerlo tenia mucho que no hablaba de ello solo tres personas lo sabían em , Alice y yo y ahora tu - le dije lo cual era cierto y ala vez me impresionaba que le tuviera esa gran confianza

Gracias por tener me la confianza – me dijo – por lo que estoy viendo eres no solo hermosa por fuera sino también por dentro – me acababa de decir que era hermosa le parecía hermosa eso era algo que no esperaba me ruborice al instante – y una mujer muy fuerte –me dijo acariciando mi mejilla – gracias por dejarme conocerte mas a fondo darme cuenta de tu belleza – me dijo dándome un beso en mi mejilla – sentí que todo me temblaba si antes estaba roja ahora era un tomate viviente lo que me estaba diciendo nadie me lo había dicho y menos con la sinceridad que había en su voz y con esa profunda mirada con la que me veía por un momento sentí que podía ver mi alma atreves de mis ojos

No gracias a ti por escucharme nadie me había escuchado como tu lo has hecho – y gracias por el cumplido aun que lo dudo gracias – puso una cara rara como incrédula cuando estaba por responderme la luz de la nada regreso no me había dado cuenta en que momento nos habíamos acercado tanto se empezó acercar mas a mi rostro como si me fuera a besar cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo sonó el teléfono y no me quedo de otra que parame a contestarlo en serio esperaba que fuera algo realmente importante

Bueno conteste

Se encuentra la señora Laura – me dijo una voz

Esta equivocado – demonios que oportuno nótese el sarcasmo

Ya son las 12:00 dela noche se paso el tiempo volando en tu compañía – me dijo las doce si que hablamos mucho tiempo

Gracias fue muy agradable le -dije sonriendo mientras empezaba a recoger los platos de la mesa

Déjame te ayudo –me dijo

Gracias – le dije ya que sabia que no iba aceptar un no por respuesta cuando terminamos de lavar acomodamos loa trastes sucios

Bueno creo que me iré a costar e sido un día muy largo - me dijo dejando el trapo en la encimera

Si esta bien descansa - cuando paso junto a mi se detuvo ahí

Tu también a y bella no dudes lo que te dije – me dijo a mi oído con una voz que a cualquiera la hubiera derretido sentí como me tembló todo me volví a sonrojar medio un beso en la mejilla no supe que contestar cuando me voltee ya se había ido. apague todo y me subí a dormir para soñar con al maravillosa velada que habíamos tenido, para soñar con ese hombre que me tenia suspirando.

**Que les pareció ya conocemos un poquito mas de la triste infancia de bella , que tal mi jasper tan lindo esto apenas comienza chicas la historia va para largo esta Cap. esta mas largo que los anteriores espero les agrade y si es así o si no espero me lo hagan saber con sus REVIEWS se los agradecería mucho**

**Como siempre agradezco a ****Alicia Marie whitlock ****y a ustedes las personas que me leen nos leemos pronto besos by cinti **


	7. Chapter 7 la chica de mis sueños

**CAP 7 **

**BELLA POV **

Como siempre desde hace dos meses el despertador me saco de mi hermoso sueño con jasper el cual era el protagonista casi siempre. Decidí que como hoy no estarían los niños podría darme una ducha mas larga y hacer un buen desayuno. Después de mi larga y relajante ducha. Me cambie decidí que hoy usaría algo mas ligero estaba haciendo mucho calor opte por mis pantalones capri color azul mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes color verde con un pequeño bordo en la parte de abajo color blanco y mis bailarinas color blanco y deje mi pelo suelto. Después de que me vestí baje a preparar el desayuno me sorprendí al entrar ala cocina gracias ala imagen que tenia delante mío. Jasper con un delantal puesto preparando hot kaces era una imagen muy buena si creía que se veía impresionante con traje, es por que nunca lo había visto con vaqueros y una playera muy casual color negra se veía para comérselo estaba meditando seriamente el como me comería a semejante hombre cuando me percate que el me estaba mirando en cuestión de segundos me sonroje a mas no poder que vergüenza me cacho mirándolo como un siego que ve por primera vez la luz.

-buenos días – salude

-buenos días bella he preparado el desayuno – dijo con una sonrisa

-gracias aunque no tenias que hacerlo me tocaba a mi - le dije sentándome en la barra de la cocina

- de nada a demás quería a agradecerte por lo de anoche no tenias por que hacer lo que hace sue así que prefiero ayudarte en lo que mas pueda – me dijo con una sonrisa cálida

- gracias enserio no me da ningún problema - le dije- que tenemos para desayunar - le dije en tono bromista mientras me acomodaba en la silla de la barra

- pues la mañana de hoy señorita tenemos unos ricos hot cakes, fruta y jugo - me dijo siguiendo mi broma

- te ayudo a servir - le pregunte

- no solo si pudieras poner la mesa - me pregunto

- claro – le dije

Me acerque al cajón donde sue guardaba los manteles individuales y todo lo demás para la comida

Bueno aquí esta el desayuno – dijo jasper

Se ve delicioso – le dije probando un bocado – y sabe - comente después de haberlo probado

Gracias - me dijo

Pensé que hoy también irías a trabajar casi nunca descansas – le dije la verdad estaba muy curiosa por saber casi no estaba los domingos como hoy

Si lo se casi nunca estoy los domingos pero la semana fue muy pesada – me explico

Es bueno que descanses – le dije – casi no paras en serio no se como le haces

Lo ago. por mis hijos son mi motor

Se nota – le dije sonriendo

Y que vas hacer hoy bella puedes salir si lo deseas yo me quedare no creo que me envenene con unos emparedados - me dijo con un expresión rara

Gracias la verdad es que no tengo ganas de salir

Bueno si no tienes nada que hacer hoy que te parece ver una peli con migo podemos alquilar una así no nos aburrimos – me ofreció mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza

claro me encantaría podríamos comer ese pastel de limón que no probamos ayer - le dije con un sonrisa

bueno que te parece que mientras yo preparo el DVD tu sacas unas ricas palomitas cosas para comer – me dijo

claro yo me encargo de eso – no es que fuera una cita pero lo mas cerca de el que podría estar de el no podría pasar de mejor forma mi domingo no quería seguir enviando solicitudes de empleo también el fin de semana pero para que me hacia tonta lo que yo no quería era dejar a mis niños y mucho menos a jasper así que disfrutaría mi tiempo con jasper

**POV JASPER **

Después de el desayuno que le había preparado a bella fui directo a ala sala para poner el DVD para ver unas películas pero mientras cargaba me que de pensando en ella Isabela esa mujer que me tenia embobado desde que la conocí me agrado mucho pero con el tiempo y aun si hablar casi con ella me fui enamorando de ella su forma de ser con mis hijos era mas la de una madre que la de una nana pero no quería darle muchas vueltas a eso yo no se si podría darle tal responsabilidad ella todavía tenia una juventud que vivir . Y a demás tenia una belleza inigualable .tan autentica, tan natural brillaba por si sola y anoche en esa hermosa cena pudimos conocernos mas y eso me hiso darme cuenta que también era muy hermosa por dentro había sufrido mucho en su vida cuando me hablo de sus padres no aguanto las lagrimas y en ese momento lo único que quería era , abrazarla ,consolarla no me pude resistir a tomarla de la mano era lo único que podía hacer para hacerle saber que yo estaba con ella . Me partió el alma verla así pero también me demostró su fortaleza que sabia salir sola adelante todo eso me hiso quererla mas desearla, mas estuve apunto de besarla si no fuera por aquella llamada lo habría hecho, luego le dije lo hermosa que era no pude evitarlo pero ella no me creía, pero para mi era la mujer mas hermosa que conocía. Después de esa velada decidí que hoy yo prepararía el desayuno para sorprenderla, cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba observando tenia la mirada en mí pero parecía muy concentrada pensando quien sabe en que se veía hermosa con esos pantalones y que se diga de su blusa de tirante verdad podía ver su cremosa piel con su mirada chocolate en la cual me podría perder horas esa profundidad sus hermosos labios color rosa que me llamaban besarlos a saborearlos en fin la chica que me hacia suspirar . Desayunamos mientras platicábamos cuando le dije que se podía ir pese a que por mi me quedaría con ella todo el día no pude evitar poner cara rara pero para mi alegría ella me dijo que quería que darse por lo cual me apresure a invitarle a ver una peli en la casa cuando se lo prepuse puso una gran sonrisa y acepto de inmediato.

hey ya tengo todo lo necesario - me dijo haciendo que volviera ala realidad venia sobre cargada de cosas por lo que me apresure a ayudarla

dame eso – le dije tomando las cosas que traía

gracias que película veremos – me pregunto

puse la de thor – le dije

me parece bien me llame mucho verla – me dijo sonriendo como me encantaba su sonrisa demonios parecía chica pero solo esta mujer me podía poner bobo

bien pues siéntate que ya va a empezar -le dije ella se acomodo junto a mi en el sofá como fue pasando la película inconscientemente se fue acercando a mi hasta que la tenia poyada en mi lo cual me encantaba tenerla tener me moría por abrasarla cada poco rato se volteaba para comentarme algo de la película su opinión de lo que pasaba se veía muy graciosa tratando de descifrar lo que estaba por pasar y así pasaron las horas y fuimos cambiando de películas has que pusimos una comedia romántica donde seguimos hablando sobre lo que pasaba con otra persona me hubiera molestado las interrupciones al ver la película pero su análisis de cada personaje me entretenía mucho me encanta verla fruncir el seño o morderse el labio cada vez que pasaba algo interesante o no podía entender algo hubo un ponto donde me estaba comentando algo estábamos tan cercas que no pude evitar tocar su rostro de repente nos vi acercándonos mas la iba a besar ya no podía soportarlo llevábamos casi toda la tarde tan cerca tan cerca de sus labios de esos carnoso labios que me llamaban a gritos que los besara ya no aguantaba las ganas estaba a unos centímetros de sus labios cuando sonó el teléfono y maldije para mis adentros por que demonios no podía besarle era la segunda vez que lo intentaba y la misma que el maldito teléfono me lo impedía ella se sobresalto y no le quedo de otra que pararse a contestar no te su sonrojo escuche como colgaba ya que el teléfono estaba en la cocina cuando entro en la sala de nuevo vi que seguía rojo como la luz de el semáforo

quien era – pregunte

era sue solo llamaba para saber como estábamos y que ella llega mañana en la tarde –me dijo

o que bueno – le dije aunque mi voz no sonó tan convincente después de ello continuamos viendo películas pero bella ya se había alejado as u lugar como a eso de las 6 de la tarde decidimos pedir pizza mientras comíamos comentábamos lo que habíamos visto en las películas para mi era fascinante su forma de analizar a los personaje alas situaciones ella debería estudiar psicología después algo ya aburridos de ver películas vimos un poco la tv a eso de las 9 de la noche cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono eran mi hijos que querían hablar con bella y con migo hablamos por unos minutos con ellos y mis padres des pues de eso empezamos a platicar de los niños algunas anécdotas de cuando eran mas pequeños no se en que momento ella se quedo dormida me que de contemplándola se veía tan tierna decidí que la subiría a su habitación la tome en mis brazos casi no pesaba era ligera abrí la puerta de su cuarto y la deje encima de la cama y le eché una frazada no pude he vitar dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios en fin jamás lo sabría . con esa gran sensación que me dejo poner mis labios sobre los suyos me fui a dormir para soñar con ella con esos labios con todo mañana ya seria otro día.

**POV BELLA **

Cuando empecé a despertarme me di cuenta que estaba en mi cama no recordaba haber subido jasper debió subirme me metí a bañar hoy esme y Carlisle llevarían a los niños ala escuela y yo iría por ellos así que tenia algo mas de tiempo mientras me enjabonaba recordé la tarde de ayer lo bien que no la pasamos y también recordé que hubo un momento en el que estuvimos tan cerca casi podía jurar que me iba a besar o eso quiero pensar yo pero como la noche anterior también el teléfono arruino el momento . no se como no fui yo y lo bese enserio . Para cuando termine de vestirme ya eran las nueve de la mañana baje a arreglar un poco la sala la cocina en fin hacer los quehaceres para que sue no tuviera tanto que hacer cuando llegara jasper al parecer se había ido ya hace un buen rato .cuando termine de de hacer todo lo de la casa 11 de la mañana en una hora tendría que ir por los niños me senté para tomar algo de desayunar cuando sonó mi teléfono celular así que me apresure a contestar

bueno – conteste

bells soy yo Alice – me saludo Alice con su siempre característica efusividad

ya lo note – le dije riendo

que graciosa hablaba para preguntarte si tienes planes para desayunar tiene rato que rosalie tu y yo no comemos juntas y a si nos ponemos al corriente en nuestras vidas – me dijo

claro tengo muchas ganas de verlas – le dije - a que hora -le pregunte

que te parece al as 9:30 en el café que esta cerca de el hospital donde trabaja rose me dijo rosalie es doctora oncóloga

ahí nos vemos – le dije

si oye tiene mucho tiempo que no nos vemos en una de esas ni nos reconocemos jajá – me dijo riendo

si tendríamos que llevar algo para reconocernos – le dije en broma

por que no y si llevamos un rosa amarilla en el saco - me dijo – seria nuestra broma privada – me dijo

esta bien – le dije

entonces nos vemos

claro cuídate –le dije

igual bella bueno te dejo que tengo una llamada de un cliente – me dijo

adiós

Después de la llamada con Alice me fui por las llaves para ir por los niños todavía faltaban 20 minutos pero podría haber trafico todo el camino me la pase cantando mis canciones favoritas de Maroon 5 uno de mis grupos favoritos para cuando .llegue estaban a punto de abrir la puerta. Espere a que salieran mis niños pero cuando lo hicieron por primera vez en estos 2 meses que he estado con ellos no venían corriendo jaclyn y jaden venían muy cabizbajos agarrados de la mano me acerque lo mas rápido que pude a ellos

que paso tienen por que están tan tristes mis niños – le pregunte angustiada

e que ya ponto va a e día dela made y nootro no teemo una – me dijo llorando esta jaclyn - se me partió el corazón mis niños sufrían por no tener una mama y en ese momento lo único que quise era yo ser su madre pero no lo era

ay mis niños vengan aquí le dije vamos al coche vamos por un helado pero ya no me lloren -les dije dándole un beso a cada uno

Después de subir al auto fuimos por unos helados ala heladería cerca de la casa

-de que quieren sus helados – les pregunte

yo queo de chocoate – me dijo jaden

y yo queo de caamelo - me dijo jaclyn

esta bien me da uno de chocolate, uno de caramelo y uno de vainilla – le dije ala encargada de tomar nuestro pedido

Después de pedir los helados fuimos a sentarnos para comerlos tranquilos los ayude a colocarse una servilleta ya que siempre se ensuciaban

bea eta muy ico bea – me dijo jaclyn

que bueno que les guste – les dije

Después de eso nos dirigimos a la casa donde les di de comer y me puse a preparar la cena mientras ellos hacían la tarea decidí que como hoy mis niños estaban tristes le s aria su platillo favorito deditos de pescado y puré de papa hoy quería alegrarlos lo mejor que podía. Después los lleve a sus clases de nado para cuando dieron las 7 dela tarde ya estaban jugando pero seguían algo decaídos yo estaba poniendo la mesa cuando escuche la puerta abrirse Salí de el comedor para encontrarme con sue con una maleta corrí a ayudarla

hola sue deja te ayudo con eso le dije tomando su maleta

hola bella no es necesario que cargues la maleta pero gracias – me dijo ella con su tono cálido como siempre

como no sue no me quita nada como estuvo tu viaje – le pregunte

bien mi niña algo agotador pero bien – me contesto

y tu sobrina como esta

bien algo adolorida pero la deje recuperándose muy bien – me dijo con una sonrisa

y como han estado las cosas por aquí – me pregunto

bien ,tranquilo - le conteste

gracias por encargarte de la casa los días que no estuve – me agradeció

no tienes nada que agradecer en cantada de ayudarte – y encantada de estar con jasper a solas me dije para mis adentros

de todos modos bella gracias - me dijo yo solo le sonreí

bueno voy a checar que el puré de papas este no se me queme

ok mientras voy a acomodar mis cosas a mi cuarto y a saludar a los chiquillos

vale

Durante la cena los niños se alegraron un poco pero casi no hablaron raro en ellos sue me pregunto con la mirada que tenían y yo le hice señas diciéndole que luego le platicaba jasper había llamado diciendo que tenia demasiado trabajo y que llegaría tarde hablo con los niños unos diez minutos. Cuando iba a recoger lo de la cena sue me dijo que ella se encargaba y pese a mis protestas termino haciéndolo ella asique subí con los niños para prepararlos par adormir

-bea poque no puede e nueta mama – me preguntaron al mismo tiempo lo cual hiso que mi corazón se inflara enserio que quería hacerlo estos niños me tenían embobada

-buenos mis amores eso no lo puedo decidir yo pero yo los quiero mucho aunque no se a su mama

-ami me gutaria que o fuea tu inda con migo y jaden – me dijo jaclyn

- ami también me gutaria tu abe como me guta mi eche - me dijo jaden tenia unas ganas de llorar pero no podía de frente de ellos así que lo que hice fue abrasarlos los acomode en una de las camas y me senté en medio de ellos y les leí un cuanto no pude contestarles sus preguntas cuando iba ala mitad de el cuento se quedaron dormidos no se cuanto tiempo me quede contemplándolos

-no saben lo que daría por ser su mama los quiero mas de lo que es sano para mi si por mi fuera seria su mama – les dije en voz bajita derramando algunas lagrimas como pude los acomode a cada uno en su cama y Salí de su cuarto me fui a dormir mañana tendría que hablar con jasper respecto al convivio de el día de las madres pero por hoy quería descansar demasiadas emociones por un día ya mañana hablaría con el.

**SUE POV **

Cuando subi al cuarto de los niños para decirle que me iria a descansar me quede en la puerta cuando escuche la pregunta que le hacían los niños a bella

bea poque no puede e nueta mama – preguntaron al mismo tiempo era una pregunta que yo sabia que no tardarían en hacer en estos dos meses ella había demostrado un gran empeño en cuidarlos y quererlos y los niños en verdad la adoraban yo sabia que ella los amaba

bueno mis amores eso no lo puedo decidir yo pero yol os quiero mucho aunque no sea su mama – les contesto bella con un nudo en la garganta decidí darles algo de privacidad

yo presentía que en un tiempo no muy lejano bella se convertiría en madre de esos niños era para mi y para quien sea que viera a jasper y a bella saber que se querían pero ambos tenían miedos les iba a costar abrir los ojos pero terminarían juntos de eso estaba segura ella era la indicada para enseñarle a mi niño jasper que todavía era joven que podía ser padre y amar al mismo tiempo y el le enseñaría a ella lo que es amar y juntos cuidarían esos hermosos niños. yo lo sabia solo faltaba que ellos se dieran cuanta con ese pensamiento me fui a dormir para mañana despertar y ver como ella manejaba esta situación .

**Bueno chicas que opinan de esta parejita un poco siega o tal vez un poco insegura a mi forma de verlo ven pero no lo querían ver. Que pasara con el asunto de el día de las madres? como se lo tomara jasper saber que sus hijos quieren que bella sea su madre ? Todo eso sabremos el próximo cap. **

**Espero le este gustando esta historia y este cap. díganme que opinan con un REWIEV se los agradecería mucho sus REWIEVS son mi gratificación. **

**Nos leemos pronto cuídense besos by cinti **


	8. Chapter 8 apuestas,emociones y amenazas

**CAP 8 **

**BELLA POV **

Desperté e hice como cada día mi rutina. Pero hoy con una preocupación en mi mente , tal ves no una preocupación como tal pero , no sabia como reaccionaria jasper ante lo que me dijeron sus hijos pero no realmente no sabia si decírselo era buena idea tenia todo el día para pensarlo , mientras trataría de no preocuparme mucho por ahora .ya era hora que despertara a los niños

-cariño ya es hora de que te levantes -Dije moviendo un poco a jaden no y tardo mucho en abrir sus hermosos ojos color azul

-bueno día bea – me dijo con voz adormilada

-buenos días cariño voy a despertar a tu hermana – le dije dándole un beso en la frente

-nena despierta – le dije también moviéndola un poco con delicadeza – ya salió el sol

-hoa bea – me dijo con los ojos aun cerrados

-anda abre tus ojos que se nos hace tarde nena – le dije dándole también un beso en la frente

Después de eso los vestí hoy tenían deportes así que era de pans por ello le hice una cola de caballo a jaclyn para que sus lindos cabellos con ondas no le taparan sus ojos. Baje prepare un desayuno sencillo cereal con leche y un poco de fruta. Después de nuestro rico desayuno fuimos al auto paras salir rumbo ala escuela.

-bea entone va a veni al fetiva – me pregunto jaden con duda en sus ojos yo quería decir que si pero tenia que hablar con jasper

-me gustaría mocho mis amores pero tengo que hablar con su papa, tal ves quiera que venga su abuela esme o su tía alice o rosalie – les dije para que entendieran un poco

-eta bien bea peo que ea ponto – me dijo jaclyn con autoridad que la hacia ver muy tierna

-claro cariño lo mas pronto posible – les dije llegamos pronto a la escuela los deje como siempre se despidieron de mi con un beso y un abrazo. Cuando estaba por irme la maestra Kim me retuvo

- bella si avisaron los niños que el viernes tenemos el festival de el día de las madres va hacer alas 9:40 am - me dijo – sabe si alguien va avenir con ellos o van a faltar - me pregunto

- no lose pero yo le aviso mañana tengo que hablar con su papa – le dije

-bueno gracias espero me informe - me dijo

- no gracias a usted bueno me voy si no tiene nada mas que decirme se me hace tarde – le dije despidiéndome tenia que llegar al café a ver a las chicas llegue en 10 minutos al café.

- buenos días – me dijo el mesero – desea ordenar – me pregunto

-no en un momento espero a alguien. -Le dije educadamente

No pasaron mas de 5 minutos cuando entro alice y rose con una rosa amarilla en la solapa de sus respectivas prendas yo traía la mía puesta cuando me vieron se acercaron rápido

Hola chicas si no fuera por esa rosa amarilla no sabría a quien buscar – les dije con un poco de sarcasmo pero riéndome

Si lose como iba yo a recordar a una de mis mejores amigas sin un distintivo – dijo rose siguiéndome el juego dando me dos besos en la mejilla

Ya basta de su particular sarcasmo fue una buena idea – nos dijo alice

Y bien como te esta yendo en casa de mi hermanito – me pregunto rose

Bien muy bien – le dije

Y a ti como te va en el hospital – le pregunte hace mucho que no nos veíamos

Bien cansado pero bien amo lo que ago. – me dijo sonriendo

Y a ti alice que tal el trabajo – le preguntamos ambas

Bien soportando al loco de tu hermano últimamente parece que esta en la luna yo creo que alguien tiene a mi queridísimo jasper enamorado – solo escuchar eso me dieron unos grandes celos a quien tendría en la mente jasper no podía ser yo o si bueno había intentado besarme de eso estaba segura pero no , no podía ser yo

No lo dudes aunque tiene pero quien será – se pregunto rosalie

Si bueno y que van a pedir – les dije alzando mi menú lose era algo infantil pero la verdad no quería hablar de jasper bueno, en si hoy no quería ver a jasper tenia algo de miedo por su reacción de lo de los niños

Ok Isabela swan empieza a hablar – me dijeron ambas demonios al parecer fui muy obvia

No se de que me hablan que quieren que les diga – les conteste

Isabela tu sabes que queramos saber

N o no lose

Bella habla de una buena vez nos lo vas a terminar diciendo no te gustaría evitar el proceso de las amenazas y la negación por que la verdad es que somos 2 contra una – me dijo rose con una sonrisa malévola sabia que tenia razón si alice sola era buena para sacarme la sopa con rose era peor

Rose tiene razón – dijo alice con una sonrisa

No se de que me hablan – pero también era cierto que a Isabela swan no la vencerían si dar pelea

Ok Isabela será por las malas que sientes por mi hermano

Por que preguntas eso – le dije algo nerviosa de solo pensar en el en sus ojos en su cuerpo demonios bella concéntrate

Demonios bella hablas con rose y con migo se te nota que lo quieres – me dijo alice como diciéndome que era tonta

Si , si vieras como brillan tus ojos cuando lo mencionamos y si hubieras visto como sutilmente quisiste cambiar de tema cuando hablábamos de el tu también te darías cuenta - me dijo rose

Esta bien si lo quiero – dije derrotada

Por que pones esa cara eso no es malo – me dijo rose

Es que no creo que se a posible es mi jefe - les dije aunque hasta yo sabia que esa era un justificación tonta lo mío era miedo al rechazo así de simple

Bella eso no es impedimento de nada – me dijo alice

Pero también es el ex de mi amiga eso no es ético – dije intentando defenderme

Bella tu sabes que lo mío con jasper fue una tontería confundimos el cariño de amigo de hermanos con el de pareja mi corazón le pertenece a otro así que eso no te salvara cariño – me fijo alice

Esta bien tengo miedo de no gustarle no se – les dije sonrojada

Y bueno el no se a acercado – me pregunto rosalie

O te ha hecho pensar que le gustas o que no le gustas – siguió alice con su encuesta

Bueno hubo algo – dije muy bajito

Bueno cuéntanos que paso – me dijo rose

Bueno hemos hablado mucho y ya son 2 veces las que parece que me va a besar pero tal ves lo mal interprete

Que mas – me dijo alice adivinando que había mas

Bueno me dijo que era hermosa - les conté algo apenada

Bella ahí lo tienes claro que le gustas – me dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo

No se tal ves fue el calor de el momento – les dije

Créeme mi hermano no se deja llevar - me dijo rosalie

Y bueno tu como te sientes con el - me pregunto alice

La verdad muy bien con el me siento tranquila le tengo mucha confianza le hable de mi niñez dije en voz baja – de ahí procedí a relatarles todo lo sucedido el fin de semana

Wow bella yo no sabia de tu pasado amiga – me dijo rose con una sonrisa de apoyo

Lose no era falta de confianza rose es solo que no me gusta hablar de el tema – le dije paraqué no pensara que fue por no confiar la verdad no era mi tema favorito

Lose no te preocupes belli – apodo que solo los cullen me decían desde que me conocieron

Y bueno alice cuando nos ibas a decir que estabas enamorada de mi otro hermano- le dijo rose con burla yo ya lo sospechaba pero no quería decir nada pero al parecer rose también lo noto , en cuanto rose dijo eso ella empezó a toser muy fuerte escupió todo el café

De que demonios me hablas rose – dijo alice recuperándose

O alice las tres sabemos que te fascina Edward solo es darse cuenta de cómo lo miras y de cómo se miran

Es verdad yo también lo había notado alice esa complicidad que tienen no necesitan hablar para comunicarse

Tan notoria soy – pregunto alice sonrojada pocas veces la había visto sonrojada

Alice admítelo tu tienes el mismo miedo que yo pero en tu caso es peor llevas años enamorada de el a hora me entiendes no están fácil – le dije

Por eso te lo digo bella no cometas mis errores y si tengo miedo pero para mi pueda que sea tarde no lose – dijo alice decaída

Yo no creo que sea tarde Edward besa el piso por el cual caminas – le dijo rose

Si ali todos lo vemos menos ustedes dos piénsalo – le dije

A que mis hermanos son algo idiotas – nos dijo rose riendo

Yo apuesto que bella va terminar con jasper – dijo alice con una gran sonrisa y aunque no quería aceptar deseaba que alice esta vez también tuviera la razón siempre se le dio predecir las cosas

Yo pienso lo mismo y por primera vez voy a apostar contra ti alice tu terminaras con Edward yo estoy segura – le dijo rose

Estoy de acuerdo dije terminaras con Edward – le dije

Bien es un trato señoritas - dijo rose

Lo gusto es que también apostemos el futuro de rose – dijo alice

Opino igual – dije riéndome por la cara que puso rose

Antes de que termine el año conocerá al su chico ideal – dijo alice

Bueno señoritas ya que estamos de acuerdo me despido que tengo una ronda – nos dijo levantándose y se despidió de beso de nosotras

Bueno también me voy alice que se me hace tarde - le dije

Si tengo una junta con tu querido jasper – me dijo burlona

Y que no se te olvide que también estará tu amado Edward me lo saludas – le dije bromeándola y me saco la lengua acto que yo correspondí si lo se muy maduras verdad

Después de el desayuno el cual duro mas de el que yo pensé cuando .Salí ya eran las 11 de la mañana así que decidí regresar a la casa tenia que revisar mi correo había enviado varias solicitudes de empleo pero en el fondo no me quería ir pero no podía desperdiciar mi educación tarde 25 min en llegar no había trafico. Baje de el coche y me encontré con sue que estaba sacando la basura.

hola sue – la salude con un beso en la mejilla

hola belli – me dijo la vi con sorpresa nunca me había dicho así

no te molesta que te diga así verdad – pregunto apenada

claro que no solo que no sabia que conocías ese apodo pero no me molesta sue – le dije

ok y donde estabas me tenias preocupada – me dijo con tono de reproche pero su sonrisa me decía que no estaba enojada

perdón sue estaba con las chicas – le conté

que bien que salgas un rato bella – me dijo

si bueno sue voy por unas cosas antes de que baya por los niños

anda ve yo voy a ir al súper por si no me encuentras

ok sue con cuidado – le dije

igual belli

Entre y cheque en mi laptop si tenia alguna respuesta pero nada por un lado me alegraba si estaba terriblemente mal pero que hacerle. Cuando llegue ala escuela me acerque ala entrada como siempre por precaución y cuando vi que solo salió jaclyn me espante y me acerque rápido a ella

jaclyn y tu hermano – le pregunte

esta con la maetra belén – me dijo

por que – le pregunte

e que e peleo con Cak - contesto me extrañaba el no era un niño agresivo era muy tímido

bueno hermosa vamos a ver que paso con tu hermano – le dije tomándola de la mano me acerque a la maestra kim

maestra puedo pasar es que me dice jaclyn que jaden se peleo asi que si pudiera pasar para ver que sucede – le dije

claro te estaba buscando – me dijo – al fondo la tercera puerta de la derecha

gracias - le conteste

camine hasta donde me dijo kim toque la puerta y me encontré con mi niño sentado en una sillita con su cabecita agachada , y aun niño de pelo castaño y ojos azules de el otro extremo y en el escritorio estaba la maestra

maestra soy Isabela swan la encargada de los niños Whitlock le – dije

ok Isabela pus con la novedad que este jaden le pego a Clark -me dijo en un tono no muy cordial cuando estaba por defender a mi niño porque yo sabia que el no lo habría hecho sin ser provocado entro una mujer como de 35 años muy hermosa de pelo rubio y ojos azules

que le paso a mi bebe - dijo gritando como loca

señora malory calmase – le pidió la maestra me acerque a mi niño en cuanto me vio sus ojitos se iluminaron me senté en la silla que estaba a lado de la de el

quiero que castiguen a este niño – dijo apuntando despectivamente a jaden – no ve que es un pequeño rufián –pero esta señora ya me había colmado la paciencia así que antes de que pudiera contestar lo hice yo

mire señora jaden no es ningún rufián yo creo que si usted pide que castiguen a jaden también deberían castigar a su hijo ya que el también lo golpeo - dije en tono molesto

pero que sabe usted solo es la maldita criada mi hijo es in capaz – en serio que tenia unas ganas de golpearla

señora calmase – le dijo de nuevo la maestra a la señora malory

no me boya calmar hasta que agá lo correcto y quiero saber por que este niño le pego a mi bebe

señora su hijo estaba diciéndole algo a los hermanos Whitlock que hiso llorar a jaclyn y después empezó la pelea según la maestra kim así que ambos tendrán un pequeño castigo tendrán que elaborar una carta con ayuda de sus padre que hable de lo malo que es pegar ala gente y nada mas ahora se pueden retirar

ok maestra – dijimos ambas

Cuando estaba saliendo escuche como la señora malory le preguntaba asu hijo que hiso y me quede pasmada con lo que escuche

yo solo le dije lo que tu me dijite que ellos no tenían mama y que por eso jamá podían se tan bueno como yo – dijo su hijo con una sonrisa

bueno no dijiste nada que no fuera verdad si no la toleran que mal por ellos – con ese comentario lo vi todo rojo

niños suban ala camioneta – les dije ayudándolos

espérenme aquí vale – les dije y cerre con llave vi que la señora malory seguía ahí con unas amigas me acerque de forma rápida

escúcheme bien si me entero que usted le sigue diciendo a su hijo tonterías sobre mi niños le aseguro una cosa lo que hiso jaden se queda corto con lo que voy hacer yo – le dije molesta

y tu quien te crees para hablarme así y aparte es la verdad esos niños jamás podrán ser personas de bien personas con éxito sin la guía de una madre pero supongo que ni su madre quería serlo por eso lo abandono es hora de que lo acepten – me dijo riéndose

mire le voy a decir una cosa no se meta con ellos no cree que debería meterse con alguien de su tamaño así que piénselo por que no va haber una segunda vez la próxima no respondo y le aseguro que no habrá nada que me detenga

ja y tu crees que permitiré que mi amiga sea amenazada por la criada de Whitlock – dijo una señora como de la misma edad que malory - Lauren no esta solo – me dijo

jajaja mire usted no se meta y créame que con las dos puedo de ser necesario a y una ultima cosa no quiero a su hijo cerca de jaclyn y jaden ok el que avisa no es traidor – les dije y me fui hacia la camioneta

poque tadate bea – me pregunto jaclyn

tenia que arreglar unas cosas hermosa – le dije sonriendo

bea poque e mao no tene mama – me pregunto jaclyn

no es malo cariño – le dijo

En todo el camino jaden estuvo callado y eso no me gustaba sabia que eran cosas de niños pero eso había sido cruel. cuando llegamos a casa los ayude a bajar . En cuanto entramos jaden subió corriendo a su cuarto jaclyn lo siguió. Demonios mis pobre niño tenia que hablar con el su me vio extrañada por la actitud de los niños

-que paso bella que tienen- me pregunto preocupada

- ahora te digo tengo que hablar con ellos sue – le dije

- ve – me dijo

Subí lentamente toque la puerta pero nadie contesto así que la abrí. Jaden jaclyn estaba junto al closet y por lo que supuse jaden se había metido ahí me acerque le hice señas a jaclyn de que se apartara

cariño – dije abriendo el closet –ven qui -le dije abriendo mis brazos y no tardo ni 2 segundo es abrazarse a mi puso sus manitas en mi cuello

bea e dijo coa maa (malas por si no entienden jajajajaa ) –me dijo llorando sentía sus lagrimas en mi cuello

lose mi amor lose – me partía el corazón verlo tan afectado me sente en una de las camas lo sente en mi regazo

bea etabien –me pregunto jaclyn para su edad eran muy inteligentes

si cariño ven aquí – le dije palmeando un lugar en la cama ella se sentó en el cuando jaden dejo de llorar empecé ha hablar

jaden cariño mírame – le pedí poco a poco volteo su carita hacia mi – me puedes contar que paso

clao – me dijo – dijo coa maa poque no tenemo mama ypor eo lloro jaclyn y me enoje y e pegue – me dijo con su carita de arrepentimiento

e vedad – dijo jaclyn apoyando a su hermano

bueno mis amores eso no estuvo bien cariño pero tampoco de dejen si los vuelve a molestar le dicen ala maestra kim y después a mi vale no es necesario llegar a los golpes - les dije

me peona – me pregunto jaden retorciendo sus manitas de los nervios

claro cariño no me tienes que pedir perdón pero ya no te quiero ver llorar vale sonríe – le dije – y quiero que les quede un cosa muy clara no soy su madre pero me tienen a mi y a su papa y a tía alice y a tía rose y a tío Edward y a abuelita sue y abuelita esme y abuelito Carlisle. que los queremos mucho asique no crean nada de lo que dijo ese niño vale

ok – me dijeron ambos

venga un abrazo de oso – le dije y jaclyn se unió a nosotros sentía un mar de sensaciones

Después de eso tomaron una siesta demasiadas emociones para ellos yo mientras yo ayudaba a sue a preparar de comer

y bueno que tienen los niños -me pregunto

pues ayer me dijeron de el festival de el día de la madre y pus estaban tristes por no tener una – le dije

o mis pobres niños – dijo

y hoy fue peor el hijo de Lauren malory los molesto diciéndoles que por que no tenían una mama jamás serian mejor que el – dije enojada

dios esa mujer es odiosa

y lo peor alentó a su hijo diciéndole que era verdad

y después que paso – dudaba si tenia que contarle

me prometes que no me juzgaras – le pregunte

claro que no niña anda dime – me dijo sonriendo

pues estaba muy enojada por como hablo de jaden y por alentar a su hijo diciéndole cosas malas de los niños la amenace diciéndole que si volvía ha hacerlo lo que le iba a hacer iba ser mucho peor delo que hiso jaden

o querida yo no solo se lo hubiera dicho lo hubiera hecho – me dijo riendo

Después de nuestra charla terminamos de preparar. Después como los niños querían jugar me puse a jugar con ellos, cuando terminamos de jugar a los doctores cosa que le encantaba jaden y después a la casita con jaclyn los metí a bañar. Los deje haciendo su tarea. Estaba leyendo mi libro cuando se escucho la puerta era jasper como siempre que lo veía mi corazón se volvía loco se veía muy guapo solo tenia puesto un pantalón de vestir, una camisa y saco se veía uff para comérmelo nunca lo había visto con anda que no fueran trajes o en mezclilla pero se veía bien de vestir.

Hola bella – me saludo

Hola jasper – le dije estaba muy nerviosa no sabia como hablar de el tema con el

Que te preocupa – me pregunto como demonios sabia que algo me preocupaba

Como sabes que algo me preocupas – le pregunte

Se te nota en la mirada así que dime hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar – me pregunto

Bueno lo que pasa es que necesito hablar contigo de algo pero después de que cenemos – le dije

Ok – me dijo con una expresión de duda

Cenamos entre una platica sobre una película que los niños querían ver no mencionaron nada de la escuela yo se los había pedido tenia que hablar primero con jasper. Sue se dedico a lavar los platos yo subí a los niños a dormir

Bea teque emo no no deje ( bella te queremos no nos dejes ) – me dijeron ambos cuando les estaba colocándoles las pijamas me que de helada

Claro que no lo dejare – le respondí con un nudo en la garganta – ahora adormir – ambos se metieron en su cama antes de irme les di un beso a cada uno sentí que iba explotar no sabia como canalizar todas estas emociones yo ya los amaba demasiado para mi ya no había remedio ya eran parte de mi necesitaba sacarlo todo no sabia como iba hablar con jasper cuando Salí de el cuarto sue estaba parada junto ala puerta . se me que do viendo la verdad no sabría decir que vería en mi rostro para decirme lo que me dijo

Anda sal de aquí lo necesitas - me dijo yo no pude contestarle nada solo le di un beso en la mejilla

Corrí a mi habitación cogí mi bolso y tome mis llaves tenia que hablar con alguien no se despejarme baje corriendo ala cochera y saque la camioneta y me arranque sin rumbo fijo y no se realmente como demonios llegue a casa de esme pero ahí estaba enfrente de su casa baje de el auto me quede como 10 minutos parada frente la puerta cuando estaba por irme cuando salió esme –

Bella que haces aquí – me pregunto no podía responder tenia un nudo muy grande en mi garganta – que tienes que te pasa – me pregunto con preocupación y ahí no se como me solté a llorar no sabia en si por que era un mezcla de sentimientos me tomo por los hombros y me hiso pasar me sentó en el sillón junto a ella y me abrazo me dejo que me desaguara cuando pare de llorar me hablo

Bella que te tiene tan mal hija – me pregunto con su tono maternal tan común en ella

No se como reaccionar ante lo que esta pasando me siento abrumada , feliz , preocupada estoy hecha un lio – le dije sollozando

Que situación bella – me pregunto procedí a contarle todo

O querida ahora entiendo con razón estas así – me dijo- pero dime tu que piensas de todo esto

La verdad es que los amo esme demasiado como si fueran míos y me duele que sufran , quiero protegerlos de todo es una sensación rara pero ala vez se que yo no soy su madre y eso me duele esme mucho – le dije con toda la sinceridad

Escucha hija eso que tu sientes se llama amor maternal – cuando iba a protestar continuo hablando – y también recuerda que madre no es la queda vida sino la que cría la que ama la que protege todo se va a solucionar pero tienes que hablar con jasper el tiene que saber lo que pasa con sus hijos en la escuela de lo otro tu sabrás cuando hablarlo – me dijo

Gracias esme necesitaba hablar con alguien perdón por venir si n avisar – le dije apenada y agradecida

No bella esta es tu casa y sabes que estoy para lo que necesites eres de mi familia así que no dudes en venir ok – me dijo abrazándome

Gracias esme por todo – le dije – creo que es hora de que me baya pera que duermas – le dije

Claro bella cuídate vale y relájate todo va estar bien - me dijo acompañándome a la puerta

Eso espero descansa esme y me saludas a Carlisle haber cuando podemos tomar un café los tres – le dije siempre procurábamos tomar algo de vez en cuando ellos eran como unos ángeles para mi como los padres que nunca tuve

Claro nos ponemos de acuerdo y maneja con cuidado

Claro esme buenas noche – le dije despidiéndome me sentía mas tranquila mañana seria el día por hoy ya habían sido demasiadas emociones cuando llegue jasper ya se había ido a dormir solo estaba sue

Estas mejor bella – me pregunto

Si sue gracias en verdad lo necesitaba – le dije

Lo se anda vete a descansar - me dijo

Eso are descansa tu también sue – me despedí de ella llegue a mi cuarto y me metí en la cama tenia que descansar y me deje llevar al mundo de los sueños ya mañana seria otro día.

**Pequeña aclaración en el primer cap. se dice que los niños son Whitlock hale pero la verdad es que fue un error son Whitlock platt pequeño error mío pero son platt solo para aclarar y una disculpa **

**Bueno que les pareció el cap. si lo se, se que prometí que en este cap. jasper sabría de los de el festival pero la verdad mi mente me llevo por otro lado ** **pero el próximo les juro que si. **

**Pues así esta la cosa con los gemelos que opinan muchas emociones por un día para la pobre de bella **

**Bueno espero que les guste si es o no así, tiene alguna sugerencia queja, recomendación etc. déjenme un REWIEV se los agradecería mucho sus REWIEVS son muy importantes para mi. **

**Quiero a agradecerles por sus REWIEVS, por leerme alas lectoras que me dejan sus comentarios y también alas lectoras fantasma se los agradezco en el alma nos leemos pronto besos by cinti **


	9. Chapter 9 día de las madres

**CAP 9 **

**BELLA POV **

Me desperté mas temprano de lo habitual para ver si alcanzaba a jasper pero por desgracia no por lo que decidí que le hablaría por teléfono para preguntarle si nos podíamos ver. Me prepare como todas las mañanas fui a despertar a los niños.

-jaden cariño despierta – dije moviéndolo un poco – jaden anda es hora

-no quero ir – me dijo – con un puchero – no quero ir bea pofavo – me dijo mi niño después de lo de ayer lo entendía

-dejame ver vale cariño – le dije que hago por un dia no iba a pasar nada

-nena quieres ir ala escuela hoy – le pregunte después de despertarla

-no bea me queo quea con jaden

-ok entonces duérmanse pero mañana sin falta a la escuela he niños

Baje después de dejarlos dormidos nuevamente me encontré con sue desayunando

Buenos días sue – la salude dándole un beso en la mejilla

Buenos días bella – me saludo de igual manera

Y los niños – me pregunto

Jaden no quería ir ala escuela y no creo que por un día pase nada malo - le dije

Esta bien por hoy que su mente descanse después de lo de ayer - concordó con migo

Sue tu tienes el numero de la oficina de jasper – le pregunte

Claro belli esta en la agenda de la sala – me dijo

Gracias es que ayer no pude hablar con el y es necesario que lo haga – le dije

Claro bella tiene s que hablar con el es importante

Bueno voy de una vez para saber si nos podemos ver - le dije

Anda ve

Marque el número que estaba escrito en la agenda

Buenos días constructora CW que se le ofrece – me pregunto la que debía ser la

Buenos días disculpe podría hablar con el señor Whitlock soy la niñera de sus hijos bella – le informe

Claro permítame – me dijo y una musiquita empezó a sonar

El señor Whitlock ahora la atiende – me dijo no paso mas e un minuto cuando contesto jasper

Bella que paso los niños están bien – me pregunto con preocupación en la voz

No los niños están bien pero tengo que hablar contigo realmente es urgente – le dije

Es sobre lo que me ibas a decir ayer - m pregunto

Si es de eso precisamente – le conteste

Ok

Nos podemos ver hoy – le dije

Claro por que no si puedes pasas ala oficina desayunamos aquí alas 10:30 de la mañana

Claro ahí estaré a esa hora jasper – le dije

Bueno nos vemos en un rato – me dijo

Claro y gracias – y colgué

Después de eso llame para avisar ala maestra Kim de que los niños no podrían asistir hoy ella lo entendió. Ayude a sue a hacer algunos quehaceres de la casa cuando me entro una llamada al ver la pantalla me di cuenta que era mi hermano.

Hola em como estas – le salude en cuanto conteste la llamada

Bien bella y tu como te van las cosas - me pregunto

Muy bien em – le dije – a ti como te va en el restaurant –le pregunte

Bien bells muy bien ahora he sido ascendido a jefe de cocina - me conto feliz

O que bien emmet me da mucho justo por ti – le dije realmente feliz em amaba lo que hacia

Si y tu como va la búsqueda de empleo bells – me pregunto

Todavía nada pero ya pronto habrá algo – le dije

Ahí bella espero enserio que consigas algo

Yo espero lo mismo em

Y que tal todo con los niños y jasper – me pregunto uf si el supiera mis dilemas y mi enamoramiento por mi jefe , mi amor por sus hijos que les gustaría que fuera su madre mis deseos de serlo en que punto mi vida se complico tanto involuntariamente solté un suspiro

Ok cuento tiempo llevas así – me pregunto

De que me hablas em – le pregunte no entendía de que me hablaba

Cuanto tienes enamorada de el – me pregunto riendo dios el me conocía tan bien

Diablos tanto se me nota em según yo no se nota – le dije para que mentirle seria inútil

Pero para alguien que te conoce tanto como yo es fácil verlo bella se escucha cuando hablas de el tenia tiempo que lo sospechaba pero ese suspiro me lo confirmo bella es bueno que te enamores eres joven mereces ser feliz bella te corresponde – me pregunto

No lose em alice dice que si yo no lo creo – y antes de que dijera mis motivos me interrumpió

Isabella Marie swan no se te ocurra decir que como se podría fijar en ti o una burrada parecida seria un idiota sino no se fijara en ti no te vez tal y como eres , eres hermosa , divertida , leal , amorosa tienes un buen corazón y mucho mas si te dijera todas las cualidades que tienes no termino así que no pienses tonterías – me dijo su discurso casi me hace llorar como amaba a mi hermano

Em tu me vez con cariño – le dije – sabes que te amo verdad em

Claro que lo se niña por que yo te amo de la misma forma eres mi hermanita y adviértele que donde te haga sufrir se las vera con migo – me dijo medio enserio y medio en broma

Claro em yo se lo digo - le dije riendo

Y yo ya tengo alguna cuñada em – le pregunte

No querida hermana estoy esperando ala indicada – me dijo

Ok em la chica tiene que ser lo suficientemente buena para ti así que escoge bien – le dije che que la hora ya eran las 10 de la mañana tenia que apurarme no llegaría a tiempo

Em lo siento tengo que irme quede con que iría a la oficina de jasper y ya voy tarde – le dije apenada

Claro no hay problema bella anda ve con tu enamorado – me dijo burlándose

No es mi enamora em nos vemos cuídate mucho te extraño em – le dije

Yo también te extraño pequeña belly pronto nos veremos créeme adiós – después de decirme eso colgó

Agarre rápido mi bolso y las llaves de la camioneta, aunque extrañaba la mí pero como no tenia espacio para las sillas de los niños no me servía se estaba quedando en el estacionamiento de mi edificio. Ya rumbo a su oficina empecé a ponerme más nerviosa como demonios reaccionaria. Cuando llegue al edificio de la constructora estacione la camioneta en el estacionamiento, después de eso subí al ultimo piso, llegue a recepción y me acerque ala secretaria de jasper.

Buenos días tengo un cita con el señor Whitlock - le dije

Claro permítame – me dijo – señor Whitlock lo ya llego la señorita Isabela

Puede pasar -me informo

Gracias – me acerque ala puerta de su oficina y toque

Adelante – contesto abrí la puerta y me lo encontré sentado en su escritorio se veía tan bien tan autoritario pero en cuanto me vio en su rostro apareció una sonrisa que uff me ponía la piel de gallina se paro de su cilla y se acerco ami y me saludo con un beso

Buenos días bella – me saludo

Buenos días jasper

Bueno toma asiento en lo que pido un café para ambos – me dijo llamando a su secretaria Kate- Kate podrías traer dos cafés

Bueno y de que es de lo que me tienes que hablar – me pregunto su expresión era de preocupación

Bueno es sobre jaclyn y jaden – le dije esta muy nerviosa me sudaban las manos

Que pasa con ellos – me pregunto

Uff por donde empiezo – dije en un susurro

Relájate no te voy a comer estas temblando de los nervios bella – me dijo ya quisiera yo que me coma pero no de la forma en la que el estaba hablando o tal ves comérmelo yo o si eso no me molestaría para nada que pasaba con migo no era momento de pensar en esas cosas me regañe mentalmente

Ok perdón mira el día lunes cuando fui por los niños jaden y jaclyn estaban algo decaídos todo por el asunto de el día de las madre – en cuanto pronuncie esas palabras u rostro hiso una mueca de tristeza cuando iba a continuar Kate entro con los cafés

Y que mas – me pregunto

Bueno eso no fue lo mas grave el día de ayer llegue por ellos y me preocupe al no ver a jaden salir solo veía a jaclyn me hacer que rápido y le pregunte donde estaba sue hermano y me dijo que estaba con una maestra por que se había peleado con un niño , me metí a la escuela fui a donde lo tenían discutimos la madre de el otro niño y yo - no quería entrar en los detalles como mi amenaza – la pelea fue por el hijo de la señora malory molesto a jaden y a jaclyn por lo de su madre y como este niño la hiso llorar pues jaden se peleo con el .

Dios mío sabia que este momento iba allegar pero no tan pronto – dijo mas para el que para mi

Si bueno estoy algo preocupada por eso hoy no quiso ir ala escuela y pues yo asumo la responsabilidad de no haberlos llevado – le dije

Claro esta bien lo entiendo – me dijo pensativo

Y por ultimo pues ayer después de todo lo sucedido me comentaron de el festival de el día delas madres y me preguntaron su yo podría ir ese día con ellos – en cuanto dije su cara tomo un expresión diferente una que no supe descifrar – yo les dije que primero tenía que hablar contigo yo no se si prefieres que asista esme , rose o alice o si no van asistir – le explique

Uff no sabría decirte pero no quiero que te sientas comprometida si no quieres ir lo entiendo – me dijo con toda tranquilidad pero la verdad es que quería ir

No me encantaría ir estar con ellos – le respondí – pero solo si a ti te parece bien

Claro a mi me parece bien es muy lindo de tu parte hacer esto por ellos – me dijo – te quieren mucho

Y yo los adoro jasper para mi es un honor poder ir –y demostrarle a esa mujer que mis niños no estaban solos pero eso era algo que me guardaba para mi

De todos modos gracias – me dijo

De nada jasper

Y tu como estas jasper - le pregunte pero en el momento que lo hice me arrepentí tal ves estaba llegando demasiado lejos

Por que lo preguntas – me contesto

Bueno se ve que te afecto un poco lo que te acabo de decir por eso ,perdón si fui indiscreta – me disculpe

No claro que no solo me sorprendió ,tanto se me noto – me pregunto

Algo si – le dije

Pues estoy preocupado de no saber como manejar esto , de no ser suficiente para ellos – me conto

Yo se que lo todo va a salir bien jasper y que te quede claro algo eres un gran padre no he conocido un padre tan dedicado como tu además no lo tienes fácil encargarte tu solo de tus hijos eso dice mucho de ti ok te lo dice alguien con la experiencia de malos padre ok tu no tienes de que preocuparte eres amoroso , protector , con ellos tu vida jira entorno a ellos y es de admirar – le dije yo pensaba todo eso de el por algo me tenia como me tenia pero en cuanto termine me sonroje nunca pensé en decirlo en voz alta

Gracias pero aun así no creo estar dándolo todo no quiero que sufran como les digo a mis hijos que su madre los dejo afuera de mi casa sin importarle nada como se los explico bella por la verdad no lo se – me dijo con la cabeza entre sus manos yo no sabia como fue que jasper se quedo solo con sus hijos como alguien podía hacer eso yo daría todo por que fueran míos

Jasper con mucho tacto para que lo entiendan no los puedes proteger de todo y menos de la verdad no por siempre - le dije acercando mi mano a las suyas lo toque para que supiera que estaba con el en cuanto lo hice alzo el rostro se le veía preocupado bajo sus manos y cuando iba a quitar mi mano la tomo entre la suya yo no pude masque darle un ligero apretón este hombre me tenia enamorada locamente enamorada de todas las facetas que hasta hoy conocía de el tierno , cariñoso , divertido , preocupado cada una de ella me encantaba lo amaba a el todo el

Gracias bella enserio por estar para ellos por estar para mi – me dijo y sentí que mi corazón se inflaba

No tienes que darlas me encanta estar para los tres – le dije con sinceridad le dije mirándolo a los ojos el me sostuvo la mirada no se cuanto tiempo nos la pasamos mirándonos pudieron haber sido horas y a mi no me hubiese molestado pasarme todo el día viéndolo. después de eso pasamos un rato platicando sobre su trabajo, sobre mi hermano sobre nuestras familias. ya pasadas de las 12 me fui por que ambos teníamos que trabajar. cuando llegue a casa sue ya había arreglado a los niños y estaban jugando un rato así que me les uní, después de jugar un rato nos la pasamos viendo pelis con sue comiendo golosinas. después de eso sue me dijo queme había llegado un sobre, me lo había dejado en mi cuarto. Subí rápidamente a mi cuarto y sobre el tocador había un sobre me hacer que para tomarlo. lo abrí no tenia idea de que podía ser tenia una carta.

_**Señorita Isabella swan repasando su curricular y sus excelentes notas hemos decidido aceptarla en el periódico diary news new york. Como periodista principiante. En dado caso de que acepte el puesto tiene que informarlo el 11 de mayo de el año en curso a le teléfono siguiente 01 900034433 ya que de no ser así daremos por hecho que a decidido no aceptar esperamos respuestas suyas.**_

_**Atte. Frederick Salazar director de diary news new york.**_

Uff esto no me lo esperaba hace poco mas de un año que había mandado esa solicitud tenia planeado estar mas cerca de emmet pero nunca tuve respuesta era un gran periódico era el periódico en el cual después de un año de estar ahí y si hacías bien tu trabajo los dueños que eran los mismo de el new york times te concedían un puesto en el new york times. Pero ahora mi vida era diferente no podía solo irme después de conocer a jasper de enamorarme de el de amar a sus hijos como lo hago. No, no me iré hay buenos periódicos aquí mismo en los ángeles de la misma importancia yo lo lograría estaba muy segura. Pero ahora mismo no quería pensar en ello por lo que baje a la sala para esperar a jasper y ver en que podía ayudar a sue. No habían pasado mas de 10 minutos cuando jasper llego en cuanto lo hiso llame a los niños que estaban en su cuarto jugando cuando los vio los abrazo yo sabia que mas que nunca hoy necesitaba ese abrazo los mande a lavarse las manos se acerco lentamente a mi

Hola bella – me dijo con una voz que uff me ponía

Hola jasper – le salude con timidez – esa pequeña conversación su forma de mirarme era como una caricia , una caricia suave dulce

Después de eso todo transcurrió de forma normal también al día siguiente. Lleve a los niños al kínder me asegure de que tuvieran claro que no debían hacer caso a nada de lo que le dijera de nuevo el hijo de Lauren malory. Después eso hice mi rutina diaria. Había extrañado a jasper pero tenia una junta muy importante por lo que regreso muy tarde ya mañana era el gran día el festival estaba tan feliz por poder ir , también iríamos a comer con esme para celebrarla yo le había comprado algo pero la verda no sabia si dárselo no era su hija aunque para mi era como la madre que me hubiera gustado tener ya vería mañana me fui a dormir temprano para estar fresca .

Desperté un poco mas tarde de lo habitual hoy los niños entraban algo mas tarde así que me pare alas 8:30 el festival era a las 9:40 pero teníamos que prepararnos. Me di un baño rápido y me puse un lindo vestido que me llagaba por encima de las rodillas, recto de color crema con unos tacones color café del mismo color que el pequeño cinturón del vestido. Me deje el pelo suelto pero sujete los extremos con unas horquillas. Fui a despertar a los niños los arregle lo mas rápido que pude cuando estuvimos listos partimos a la escuela. Llegamos justo a tiempo Lauren me veía con cara de pocos amigos y la verdad yo le regrese una mirada igual o mas pesada que la de ella la maestra nos llamo alas mamas o representante de ella a sentarnos junto a nuestros respectivos niños y así lo hice.

Buenos días señoras para empezar muchas felicidades en su día y como sus niños las quieren mucho les tiene preparado un pequeño presente niños vayan por los regalos para su mamis – dijo la maestra y así mis niños obedientemente fueron a sus pequeños estantes para coger unas cajas cuando ambos las tuvieron en sus manos se acercaron a mi extendiéndome las cajas. tome ambas cajas puse una en la mesita para que no me cayera. abrí el primero con mucha delicadeza y me encontré con algo muy hermoso había un marco hecho con palitos de paleta pintados con pintura morada con diamantina de el mismo color tenia una B de bella en la parte baja de el porta retratos y en la esquina tenia un corazón de lo que identifique como madre de color rosa con el nombre de jaclyn pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue la foto yo no sabia de la existencia de esa foto estábamos jaclyn y yo en la sala jugando a tomar el te la imagen era realmente hermosa ella y yo levantando las tazas mirándonos sonrientes cuando se me paso la impresión de el momento , dirigí mi mirada a jaclyn .

Cariño es hermoso me encanta gracias - le dije abrazándola y dándole un beso

Denada bea te queo – me dijo

Ahoa e mio bea – me dijo jaden así que deje la caja de el regalo de jaclyn y tome la otra la abrí y me encontré con algo similar un porta retratos de color azul hecho también de palitos de paleta, con mi inicial pintada de color amarillo debajo de el portarretratos, con un corazón de color rojo con el nombre de jaden y estaba decorado con un poco de diamantina azul roja y amarilla esparcida por todo el marco de le portarretratos. pero la foto era la que mas me impresionaba como en el anterior regalo era un foto que no sabia que existía éramos jaden y yo sentados en su mesita dibujando juntos, era una foto muy linda también ambos sonriendo era hermosa.

Gracias cariño hermoso me encanta - le repetí las mismas palabra a jaden y también lo abrase y le di un beso

Te queo bea – me dijo

Y yo los quiero a ambos – les dije , después de eso cantaron un hermosa canción y se dio por finalizado el evento me lleve a los niños ala casa ya eran 12:30 y teníamos que estar en casa de esme a la 1 teníamos poco tiempo . en cuanto llegue me hacer que a sue en lo que los niños tomaban los regalos para su abuela.

Así que a demás de gran cocinara , gran ama de llaves y gran persona eres un gran paparazzi - le dije al oído asustándola

Dios bella me asustaste – me dijo- gracias apoco no quedaron lindas la fotos – me pregunto sonriente

Claro que quedaron lindas pero la verdad no se en que momento las tomas te sin que me diera cuenta pero gracias son hermosas sue – le dije abrasándola

De nada se veían tan tiernos y cuando los niños me preguntaron si teníamos fotos de ti les di las que mas me gustan

Gracias en serio pero se nos hace tarde sue vamos – le dije también sue asistiría era parte de la familia la querían mucho

Ok ya estoy lista – me dijo fui por los niños a ver por que tardaban y los encontré jugando así que los apure nos subimos ala camioneta y no tarde ni diez minutos en llegar a casa de esme baje a los niños con ayuda de sue me acerque a la puerta a tocar rápidamente me abrió Carlisle

Hola bella pasen – nos dijo

Hola Carlisle - le salude nos dirigió al comedor donde ya se encontraba alice, Edward, rose, jasper y esme sentados solo faltábamos nosotros .

Hola todos – salude – y me acerque a saludarlos a cada uno primero a esme

Feliz día esme – le dije

Gracias hija

Hola Edward como has estado – le salude

Muy bien belli cuanto tiempo no te dejas ver – me dijo

Ni tu andas desaparecido – le dije

Rose como estas

Bien bella aquí ya ves celebrando a mama – me dijo

Jasper – acerque y le di un beso en la mejilla

Bella – me dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

Pasamos una lida tarde entre anécdotas de los chicos de cuando eran niños. En todo ese tiempo jasper y yo nos dábamos unas miradas que uff me ponían nerviosa estaba mirando a jasper cuando Carlisle me hablo

-bella y como va la búsqueda de empleo - me pregunto con una sonrisa que no supe descifrar

-todavía nada espero encontrar algo pronto – le dije no podía mencionar lo de new york ya que no lo iba a aceptar

-mi propuesta esta en pie bella lo sabes – me dijo

- gracias enserio – le dije

-bueno ágamos algo si pasa mas de dos meses y no encuentras algo hablamos de mi propuesta te parece - me pregunto con una sonrisa

-claro muchas gracias

Después de esa platica se abrieron los regalos yo no le di el mío no sentía que fuera lo indicado tal ves cuando estemos a solas. Comimos pastel ya entrada la noche nos retiramos jasper se iría en su auto. Para cuando llegamos ala casa los niños estaban rendidos. Me despedí de jasper y de sue al llegar al cuarto me metí al baño para lavarme le rostro escuche como si alguien entrara pero cuando Salí no había nadie así que me metí ala cama para soñar con el como cada noche.

**JASPER POV **

Esta había sido una semana muy pesada emocionalmente mi amor por bella crecía cada día más. Pero cuando me dijo que mis hijos sufrían por lo de su madre fue como una cubeta da de agua helada yo sabia que esto tenia que pasar pero no sabia como hablarlo con mis hijos como explicarles el porque su madre los dejo a fuera de mi puerta pero no solo eso me paso esta semana no también el saber que mis hijos le pidieron a bella que fuera al festival de el día de las madre y el hecho de que ella le encantara la idea de asistir me hacia feliz. Quería intentarlo con ella era buena para mis hijos y yo la apoyaría en todo solo con ella desde que soy padre he pensado en tener algo, la conquistaría así fuera lo ultimo que haga. Ahora mismo iría a verla no podía esperar mas tiempo para declarar mis sentimientos, acabábamos de llagar de casa de mis padre después de haber celebrado el día de las madre .a si que subí a su habitación toque pero nadie abrió así que entre cuando lo hice me di cuenta de que estaba en el baño. Me senté en la cama y me percate de un sobre en su tocador y la curiosidad pudo con migo y cuando leí lo que contenía me arrepentí. Ella tenia una gran propuesta de empleo en new york pero no lo iba a aceptar sino selo habría dicho a mi padre cuando le pregunto y yo sabia que era por los niños por no dejarnos pero yo no podía permitir eso ella tenia mucho potencial lo sabia por su forma de actuar de hablar solo por ser quien era yo no permitiría que echara todo por la borda así tuviera que alejarla aun que me doliera en el alma hacerlo seria un acto de amor un acto que solo yo sabría que era por amor . Salí rápido de su habitación completamente decidido pero con el alma rota por lo que aria mañana sentenciaría mi posibilidad de estar con ella con ese terrible hecho me fui a soñar con ella.

**Bueno aquí esta otro cap. A que jasper o es un poco idiota o es muy tierno yo creo que ambas el hombre no podía ser tan perfecto no seria natural. Díganme que opinan de lo sucedido en este cap. y que les gustaría que pasara. **

**Bueno esta vez les he dejado 2 cap. por el retraso para subir espero les este gustando la historia.**

**Déjenme sus lindos REWIEVS ya sea por que les gusta o por que no, quieran dejar una opinión una queja u recomendación lo que quieran decir de la historia se los agradecería mucho. Sus REWIEVS son una alegría y gran recompensa para mí. Gracias por leerme nos leemos pronto besos by cinti **


	10. Chapter 10 el idiota de la semana

**CAP 10 **

**BELLA POV **

Desperté mas tarde de lo habitual era sábado así que hoy no tenia mucho que hacer, me vestí y baje para encontrarme que no había nadie ni los niños nadie que raro siempre me dicen a donde van. Decidí marcarle a jasper para no quedarme con a preocupación. Estaba por marcar cuando entro sue pero su cara me decía que algo no iba bien su cara era de enojo y tristeza ala vez me acerque a ella.

Sue que pasa por que tienes esa cara – le pregunte no me contesto me dirigió al taburete de la cocina

Bella lo que te tengo que decir es no me gusta ser portadora de malas noticias y menos una como esta –en cuanto dijo eso me alarme y si le había pasado algo a los niños o jasper no ,no podía pasarles nada seria mi fin no podría soportarlo

Sue habla que pasa me estas preocupando- le dije con un nudo en la garganta

Esta bien esta es tu liquidación a partir de hoy no trabajas para jasper – en cuanto pronuncio liquidación fue como si me hubieran sacado el aire de golpe por que demonios me despedía no había hecho nada malo y no era tonta me había estado coqueteando

C…como – dije

Bella no se que demonios tiene jasper en la cabeza yo sabia que estaba encantado contigo – a mi nadie me despide y menos por medio de otra persona ano jasper Whitlock platt iba a conocer a Isabella swan dywer o claro que lo aria

Bueno al parecer no estaba tan contento pero yo con la duda no me quedo – dije mas para mi que para ella

Lo siento tanto bella enserio – me dijo sue a punto de llorar

No te mortifiques sue y no es como si nos fuéramos a dejar de ver podríamos tomar un café o algo – le dije también apunto de llorar pero no no lo haría hasta ponerlo en su lugar después dejaría que el sentimiento me invadiera pero todavía no

Mas te vale niña – me dijo dando me un abrazo.

Después de que la tranquilice fui por mi bolso, tome el sobre con mi maldita liquidación y me subí a la camioneta. el trayecto a la constructora no me fue largo al contrario mientras mas cerca estaba mas me enojaba aparque el coche y tome el ascensor ,cuando llegue ala recepción no me pare para avisarle a su secretaria , me metí a su oficina sin tocar . Cuando entre vi que estaba con alguien platicando, pero en cuanto se me vio se puso blanco como la cal como si hubiera visto a un fantasma pero para ser sincera en este momento me tenia que tener mas miedo a mi que a un fantasma, como decía mi abuela "hay que tenerle mas miedo a los vivos que a los muertos" .la persona con la que estaba me vio con cara de quien demonios es esta loca, jasper le hiso señas de que saliera. En cuanto esta persona salió el se volvió a sentar y se puso a ver la pantalla de la computadora, como si no estuviera ahí y eso lo único que hiso fue enojarme mas así que explote

Se puede saber por que demonios estoy despedida es acaso que e hecho algo mal – dije gritando pero el ni siquiera aparto lacara de el maldito monitor

Por que ya no necesito de tus servicios Isabela algo mas que se te ofrezca – me dijo con voz monótona

Eso no te lo crees ni tu si dame un verdadero porque me estas despidiendo – le grite pero el ni se sobre salto ni nada me acerque a su escritorio todo el tiempo estuve parada en la puerta – joder siquiera me podrías mirar ala cara – le grite dando un manotazo en su escritorio esta vez si se sobresalto – que vería en mi rostro que hiso una mueca rara

No es tu falta de capacidad simplemente es que ya no requiero de tus servicios – me dijo con voz tranquila pero en su rostro vi la verdad el no que ría que trabajara para el y ante eso yo no podía hacer nada así que me rendí no tenia caso pelear con el

Esta bien consigue a alguien bueno para ellos alguien que los cuida bien ,hoy mismo saco mis cosas de tu casa la camioneta esta en el estacionamiento y aquí están las llaves tanto de tu casa como de tu camioneta y esto es tu dinero no lo quiero a y te doy un consejo la próxima vez que despidas a alguien se hombre y hazlo en persona no lo a gas por medio de otra personas no esas cobarde – le dije en un tono de enojo estaba impactado cuando me di cuanta de que me iba a replicar Salí de su oficina . tenia que salir de ahí , tome el ascensor y para cuando llegue hasta la salida ya era un mar de la grimas no me permitían ver bien no podía ni recordar mi dirección adonde iba , tenia que hablar con alguien marque a alice pero me mando a buzón , mi única opción era rose

Vamos rose contesta – dije

Bueno – contesto

Rose estas ocupada – le pregunte reteniendo el sollozo

Claro que no es mi día libre, pero que tienes ,no te escuchas bien - me pregunto

No, no lo estoy puedes hacerme un favor – le pregunte

Donde estas ahora paso por ti – me dijo no tuve que decir nada le explique donde estaba y no tardo mas de 15 minutos en llegar cuando lo hiso me subí a su auto un precioso convertible rojo no me pregunto nada no hablamos todo el camino en cuanto llegamos a su departamento me pregunto

Ok que demonios te hicieron a quien tenemos que patearle el culo – me pregunto dándome un baso de agua

Tu hermano me ha despedido – le informe , se sorprendió cuando lo dije

Ok mi hermano es un verdadero idiota – dijo enfadado si que lo era otra vez me sentía enojada

Y lo peor de todo es que no me dio ninguna razón - le conté

No se lo que le pasa a mi hermano bella mi mama lo dejo caer yo creo demasiadas veces de cabeza – me dijo rose

Y donde estarán los niños – le pregunte ya que no me había acordado de que cuando desperté ya no estaban

Yo creo que con mis papas – me dijo rose -ya estas mas tranquila

Si gracias por estar con migo – le dije dándole mi mejor intento de sonrisa

Ahí bella no me tienes que dar las gracias - pero como le vas hacer ahora que, no tienes empleo - me pregunto

Por el momento estoy bien ya que con el dinero que ahorre estos 2 meses me queda una buena cantidad –le comente – ya me las arreglare

Que mi hermano no te dio al menos tu liquidación - me pregunto

No claro que me la dio , pero yo no la acepte a parte también estaba muy molesta por que ni siquiera tubo el valor de despedirme en persona si no le dio esa tarea a sue – le explique

Hay bella que harán esos niños sin ti giran alrededor tuyo

Y yo giro alrededor de ellos no se como podre dejarlos así como así pero al parecer a tu hermano eso no le importo

Bueno ya comiste – me pregunto

No ,no he ni desayunado - le dije

Bueno señorita tenemos que comer algo pidamos pizza - me dijo

Después de hablar comimos la pizza hablamos de su trabajo, acabando de comer tocaron la puerta y era alice se sorprendió al verme ahí procedí a contarle todo también a ella. Después de eso me quede adormir en casa de rose. El día siguiente me fui a mi casacón la sorpresa de encontrarme a sue que me había traído mis cosas para que yo no tuviera que ir por ellas . Y así paso la mas agonizante semana nunca había llorado tanto, y para que mentirme no solo lo hacia por mi niños preguntándome que estarían haciendo, si ya no los habían molestado, si no también por jasper si lo se demasiado tonto pero lo quería así que no había sido mi mejor semana, no había querido hablar con mi hermano ni con alice quería estar sola.

Me desperté tarde como lo estaba haciendo estos días me prepare un tazón de cereal con leche cuando sonó mi celular

Bueno – conteste

Gracias al cielo, bella soy la maestra Kim de el kínder de los niños – me dijo pero por que me llamaba

Hola maestra Kim pero yo ya no cuido a los niños – le dije

Lo se bella pero en su casa nadie me contesta y tampoco el teléfono de su papa – me dijo que raro sue por lo regular estaba en la casa pero quien cuidaba a los niños , demonios

Me esta espantando , que pasa – le pregunte

Bella jaclyn se ha caído en el área de juego y al parecer tiene un fractura en el pie pero no localizo a nadie para que venga por ella – dios mío mi niña pensé

Ahora mismo voy para ya si – le dije parándome para vestirme

Ok te espero aquí – me dijo rápidamente me puse unos jeans y me quede con la playera que traía para dormir tome mi bolso y baje corriendo las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento de el edificio me subí a la camioneta, nunca había sentido tanta urgencia por llegar algún lado ni mucho menos esta preocupación que me apretaba el pecho llegue en tiempo record ala escuela baje de mi camioneta y fui directo a la puerta toque para qué me abrieran.

Gracias Dios bella que llegaste – me dijo la maestra Kim al abrirme

Ya estoy aquí donde estas los niños – le pregunte

En dirección –en cuanto me lo dijo me dirigí hacia ya

Buenos días que se le ofrece – me pregunto una señora ya mayor

Disculpe vengo por jaclyn y jaden Whitlock – le dije

A que bueno que ya esta aquí venga con migo – me dijo parándose de su escritorio pasamos a otra puerta y en cuanto la abrió vi a mi niña lloraba supongo que de dolor , tenia su carita roja de tanto llorar y jaden como siempre pegado a ella trataba de consolarla me acerque lo mas rápido posible adonde estaban

Hey mi niña estoy no llores – le dije dándole un beso me partía el alma verla llorar

Bella eta aquí – me dijo entre sollozos jaclyn

Bella te etañamo – me dijo jaden le di un beso también a el

Y yo corazón pero tenemos que irnos para que curen a tu hermana –le dije

Ya me los puedo llevar – pregunte

Claro que si solo tiene que firma que se los ha llevado – me dijo tendiéndome una hoja y una pluma firme los mas rápido posible

Aquí tiene – le dije entregándole el dichoso papel cargue a jaclyn con mucho cuidado para no lastimarla mas ahora no sabia como le iba hace para que entráramos en la camioneta la maestra Kim me ayudo tomando a jaden de la mano. cuando llegamos a la camioneta la dije ala maestra que tomara mis llaves que estaban en mi pantalón para que abriera la puerta agradecí mucho el hecho de que el asiento delantero es largo y los niños son chicos asique no abría problema acomoda a jaclyn sentada pero con el pie acostado sobre las piernitas e jaden como mucho cuidado para no lastimarla le di las gracias ala maestra y subí a la camioneta.

Adonde vamo – me pregunto jaclyn ya mas tranquila

Al medico princesa para que te revisen te duele – le pregunte al ver una mueca en su rostro

Un poco – me dijo

Ok pronto te sentirás mejor – le dije les puse un poco de música para que se distrajeran había algo de trafico pero logre llegar a urgencias de el hospital donde trabajaba rose baje primero a jaclyn en brazos y con malabares a jaden le dije que se agarrara de mi blusa no podía tomarlo de la mano. Caminamos hasta la recepción de urgencias

Hola buenos días disculpe mire trigo ala niña para que la revisen se cayo y al parecer tiene fractura - le informe ala enfermera la cual cabe mencionar no me miro en ningún momento

Nombre de su doctor – pregunto demonios quien seria su pediatra demonios mi única opción era rose

Rosalie Whitlock platt – le informe

Un momento – dijo marcando en su teléfono

Doctora Whitlock aquí la busca un paciente suyo –dijo la enfermera – si permítame , disculpe su nombre – me pregunto

El mío Isabella swan - le dije

No señorita el de la niña – me dijo de mal humor

Jaclyn – le informe

Doctora su nombre es jaclyn – si ahora mismo las paso a un box

Por aquí – nos dirigió le enfermera , me ayudo a acomodar a jaclyn – la doctora no tarda en venir - me dijo y no pasaron mas dedos minutos cuando entro rose con una bata jamás la había visto con ella

Que le paso bella – me pregunto asustada viendo a jaclyn a mi de hito a hito

Me llamaron de la escuela que al parecer tubo una caída y al parecer tiene una fractura

Dios mio por que no me llamaste directamente – me pregunto

Lo siento en si no quería molestarte - le dije

No es ninguna molestia son mis sobrinos –me dijo se acerco a jaclyn

Hey hermosa donde te duele – le pregunto con tono cariñoso , jaclyn le explico y rose la empezó a revisar

Que tiene mi hemana tia -pregunto jaden

Bueno chaparro una fractura ,de todos modos tenemos que hacerle rayos x para estar seguros – dijo eso ultimo dirigiéndose a mi

Ok rose – le dije

Bueno yo creo que mientras yo me la llevo a hacerse los exámenes tu deberías llamar a mi hermano – me dijo

No tengo su numero – lo había borrado

Ten mi celular ocúpalo y si no es molestia también avisa al resto si no les avisamos se enojaran con migo – me dijo , eso era lo que me gustaba de su familia lo unidos que eran

Claro – le dije se llevo a jaclyn en una silla de ruedas

Bueno cariño vamos por unos dulces ala maquina – le dije a jaden

Ok – me respondió , nos paramos y fuimos a buscar una maquina regresamos al box y agarre una revista que había ahí , me prepare apra marcar estaba nerviosa lo extrañaba pero estaba muy molesta con el , busque su numero espero cuando iba a colgar contesto

Hola rose – saludo supuse que tenia identificador de llamadas

Em no soy rose , soy bella – le dije

Y donde esta rose, le paso algo – pregunto alarmado

No , no le paso nada – le dije

O y por que tienes su teléfono – me pregunto extrañado

Bueno jasper necesito que te sientes – le dije conociendo como se preocupaba por sus hijos iba a reaccionar mal

Dios bella que pasa me estas espantando – me dijo

Bueno estoy en el hospital donde trabaja tu hermana – iba a decirle lo demás cuando me interrumpió

Que¡ que tienes, que te paso – me pregunto espantado mi corazón se acelero pero tenia que concentrarme

Jasper tranquilo no me paso nada , me hablaron de el kínder por que jaclyn se cayo y tiene un fractura – espere y nada, me estaba preocupando

Jasper ella esta bien ok jasper respóndeme sigues ahí – pregunto

Dios mi hija bella como esta – me dijo con la voz mas preocupada que le había conocido

Jasper ella esta bien ahora mismo esta con tu hermana solo que tenia que avisarte pero por favor tranquilízate un poco - le dije

Estoy en diez minutos ahí , y bella gracias – me dijo antes de colgar marque a al teléfono de casa de esme por la hora tal ves Carlisle también estaría ahí

Bueno – contesto esme

Hola esme soy bella – le dije

Hola hija como estas – me pegunto

Bien em esme esta contigo Carlisle – le pregunte

Si claro quieres que te lo pase – me pregunto

No es que necesito decirles algo a ambos – le dije

O bien pongo el altavoz cariño bella quiere hablar con nosotros – escuche que le dijo a Carlisle

Bien bella te escuchamos – me dijo Carlisle

Bien bueno estoy en el hospital donde trabaja rose - pero como con jasper no me dejaron terminar

O dios mío bella que te paso – me pregunto muy preocupada esme

No se preocupen a mi no me paso nada , lo que pasa es que me llamaron de el kínder de los niños , jaclyn se cayo y al parecer tiene una fractura pero ella esta bien solo quería avisarles

O dios mío mi pobre chiquilla – dijo esme

Hija vamos para ya gracias por avisarnos esteremos lo mas pronto posible en hospital – me dijo Carlisle

Ok – respondí y colgué – todavía faltaba Edward y alice marque el numero de alice

Rose que milagro – respondió alice

He no alice soy bella – le dije

Bella pero y rose – me pregunto es cuche que alguien le preguntaba que que pasaba

Alice con quien estas – le pregunte

Estoy almorzando con Edward – me dijo y al instante sonreí a mi amiga y su eterno amor , pero al parecer no tendría que hacer otra llamada

O que bien necesito que pongas el alta voz y me dejen hablar hasta que termine – le dije quería evitarme todo la explicación

Bien te escuchamos bella – me dijeron ambos

Bien estoy en el hospital – escuche un jadeo de alice pero no hablo – jaclyn se ha caído en la escuela y al parecer tiene un fractura ya la esta atendiendo rose solo quería avisarles chicos – les dije

Ok bella vamos para ya – me dijo Edward

Después de eso no paso ni un minuto cuando el teléfono de rose sonó era jasper por lo que decía el identificador de llamadas

Que paso jasper – le pregunte

Bella ya estoy aquí donde estas – me pregunto

Espérame en recepción voy por ti

Ok no tardes – me dijo y colgó

Cariño vamos papa ya llego – le dije a jeden que estaba viendo la revista

Ok – me dijo lo tome de la mano y Sali a buscar a jasper en canto nos vio se acerco a nosotros

Campeón ven aquí – le dijo a jaden den cargándolo era una imagen muy tierna

Papa mi hemana e latimo – le conto jaden a su papa

Si campeón bueno tenemos que cuidarla para que mejore – le dijo jasper a jaden

Hola bella muchas gracias por estar aquí con ellos – me agradeció

No tienes por que darlas jasper – le dije aunque seguía molesta con el no me gustaba verlo mal tenia una expresión preocupada

Si tengo – me dijo dando me una sonrisa que me acelero el corazón

Bueno vamos a centarnos – le dije guiándolo hacia la sala de espera para que cuando llegaran los demás no tuvieran que marcar

Ok vamos campeón – le dijo a jaden nos sentamos y nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo. No pasaron mas de 5 minutos en los cuales cabe mencionar nadie hablo llegaron los demás.

Chicos y donde esta la niña – pregunto esme acercándose con los demás

Mama tranquila rose se la llevo para hacerle unas placas – le dijo jasper a esme

Lo bueno que no es algo grave – dijo alice

Si – dije

Bueno y tu como estas campeón – pregunto Carlisle

Bien abuelito – le dijo jaden abrazándolo y Carlisle lo cargo

Bueno por que no nos llevamos a mi niño hermoso a comer algo a la casa – dijo esme

Yo creo que es lo mejor hijo el niño esta aburrido – le dijo Carlisle a jasper

Seguros que no hay problema – pregunto

No claro que no hijo – dijo esme – nosotros nos vamos pero en cuanto salgan nos llaman – nos dijo se acerco a despedirse

Si mama – dijo jasper

Después de que se fueron no pasaron mas de 20 min cuando salió rose

Rose como esta mi hija – se para corriendo en cuanto la vio

Jasper cálmate , ella esta bien solo fue una pequeña fractura en la pierna , le están poniendo el yeso lo tendrá que tener por lo menos 3 semanas para que sane bien , solo te voy a dar algunos analgésicos para el dolor pero en si esta bien – le dijo

Gracias a dios

Bueno voy por jaclyn para que ya se la puedan llevar a casa

Edward y alice dijeron que mientras acercaban el coche de jasper para cuando saliera así que de nuevo nos quedamos solos , pero yo tenia que hablar con el sobre los cuidados de la niña sue no iba a poder con los dos yo solo rogaba con que me dejara cuidarla las tres semanas y ya después no lo volvería a molestar

Jasper podemos hablar le – le pregunte , cuando me es cucho volteo a verme

Claro de que quieres hablar – me pregunto

Bueno yo se que tu no me quieres en ti casa para cuidar a los niños, y lo respeto pero , no se mira – estaba nerviosa estaba divagando – sue no va poder con los dos ahora con lo de jaclyn , asique te propongo que me dejes cuidarlos al menos las tres semanas en las que jaclyn estará en cama.

Bella no quiero molestarte y sobre lo de la semana pasa en serio me gustaría que me dejaras explicarte el por que de lo que hice no es por que no te quiera ahí – pero en cuanto me empezó a decir eso no puede evitar que mi corazón palpitara como si hubiera corrido un maratón , no quería escucharlo

Jasper no quiero hablar de eso dejaste claras las cosas ese día – le dije – y no me es ninguna molestia cuidar a los niños

Bella necesito que me escuches es importan y-me iba seguir diciendo cuando salió rose con jaclyn en una silla de ruedas

Papi – dijo jaclyn

Hola mi amor como te sientes – le pregunto agachándose a su a la altura de la silla

Bien a no me duele - le dijo – y el solo le dio un beso en la frente

Bueno esta princesa se va casa – dijo jasper cargándola

Pero todavía alguien tiene que firmar los documentos – dijo rose

Bueno si no te parece mal yo me puedo encargar de eso mientras llevas a la niña l coche – le dije a jasper

Claro si no te importa me seria de gran ayuda – me dijo

Ok – le respondí y el se llevo a jaclyn cargando

Bueno rose que tengo que firma – le pregunte pero me estaba mirando con una sonrisa muy rara – rose que te pasa por que me miras así

Por nada bella luego te cuento no es el momento , y solo tienes que firmar esta hoja y aquí esta la receta y la medicina – firme el papel y tome las medicinas

Bien aquí tienes – le dije

Bueno bella eso es todo y la próxima no dudes en llamarme ya sea para los niños o para ti ok – me dijo

Ok rose no vuelve a pasar - le conteste

Bien bueno yo salgo en una hora - me dijo

Ok nos vemos al rato entonces

Después de eso me dirigí a casa de jasper en cuanto llegue mejor dicho en cuento me vio su corrió abrazarme

Bella niña que bueno que regresaste esta casa no es lo mismo sin ti

Hola sue solo me quedo hasta que la niña se recupere y después me voy

Bueno mientras te disfrutare tenerte a aquí. – me dijo sonriendo

**JASPER POV **

Después de mi tonta decisión de dejar libre a bella todo fue de mal en peor , mis hijos la extrañaban demasiado y para que negarlo yo no era el mismo sin ella aun recuerdo cuando hace 2 semanas vino a mi oficina interrumpiendo , me espante jamás pensé que fuera a venir a reclamarme no me para de mi silla ni siquiera la mire sabia que esa imagen me ropería el corazón , lo primero queme pregunto fue el por que pero por mis estúpidas ideas no podía decirle que por que la quiera por la amaba no ,no podía así que le dije que no necesitaba de sus servicios una soberana tontería ya que yo si que la necesitaba . Ella seguía reclamándome pero cuando menos me di cuenta di un golpe al escritorio para que la mirara y cuando lo hice la imagen de su rostro me dolió verla así tan enojada pero ala vez podía distinguir el dolor y eso era algo en lo que no pensé dios en si no había pensado al tomar mi decisión y para terminar con sus reclamos me entrego sus llaves de la casa y camioneta, de la casa y hasta su liquidación y me dijo que la próxima no fuera tan cobarde , yo iba decirle que se quedara con el dinero pero no medio oportunidad solo salió de mi oficina y no la volví a ver .

Después de eso cuando llegue a casa ya con mis hijos recibí lo que solo seria el comienzo de insultos que recibiría esa semana.

**Flash back **

**Estaba metiendo ala cama a mis hijos, cuando escuche que abrían la puerta era sue.**

**-jasper whitlock desde cuando nos conocemos – pregunto y para ser sinceros es mirada me daba miedo sue no era una persona que se enojara pero en esta ocasión lo estaba **

**- 7 años sue – le respondí**

**-bien sabes que te quiero como a un hijo al igual que a tus hermanos desde que los conozco - me dijo mirándome fijamente **

**-lose sue el cariño es completamente mutuo como te lo he dicho tu no eres una empleada eres de la familia – le dije lo cual era 100% verdad **

**-bueno pues en esta ocasión y sin importarme que pueda quedarme sin empleo, y tomándome el atrevimiento de decirte que te estas comportando mal jasper como un tonto por no decir otra palabra, bella ama a estos niños y yo no soy tonta tu sientes algo por ella y así sin mas la despides - me reclamo muy molesta **

**- esa es la mejor decisión, le dije y jamás te voy a despedir sue.**

**Después de eso me fui a dormir tenia el presentimiento que seria un día largo.**

**Hoy era domingo y me lleve a mis hijos al almuerzo familiar y me preguntaron por bella la extrañaban y yo no sabia que decirles así que les dije que tuvo que salir. Cuando llegue a casa de mis padres en cuanto Alice y rose me vieron me interceptaron y me llevaron al estudio de papa. No dijeron lo único que hicieron ambas fue darme un golpe en la cabeza al mismo tiempo y ambas tenían la manita pesada.**

**-que demonios les pasa por que me pegan – pregunte enojado y sobándome mi nuca **

**-y todavía lo preguntas jasper despediste a bella sin razón alguna – me dijo rose **

**-y además ni siquiera le diste una razón jasper - me dijo Alice alzando la voz **

**-y para acabarla de amolar lo hiciste a través de sue eres un idiota jasper - me dijo rose con la voz ya muy subidita de tono **

**-jasper por dios los tres sabemos que sientes algo por ella si ella adora a tus hijos por que demonios la alejas – siguió Alice pero no supe responderle todo lo que me decían era verdad **

**-jasper enserio te estas comportando como un verdadero idiota – me dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo **

**-bien terminaron – pregunte – para pasar al comedor – les dije **

**-terminamos por ahora – me dijo rose después de nuestra conversación la tarde fue tranquila y en familia, jamás pensé que reaccionarían así y lo peor es que tenían la razón.**

**Para el martes yo pensé que no recibiría más insultos pero no tenia tanta suerte y en esta ocasión fue el turno de Edward.**

**-jasper es cierto que despediste a belli por que lo asiste ella es buena con los niños jasper – me dijo cuando estábamos viendo el partido **

**-solo creo que fue lo mejor ed. por que, ella tiene que seguir con su carrera no estudio para ser niñera ok tiene potencial no podía condenarla a que se quedara cuidando a mis hijos - le dije **

**-diablos jasper eres un idiota hermano esa chica siente algo por ti y al parecer tu por ella porque te complicas tanto la vida jasper – me dijo pero no gritando como las 2 mujeres de mi familia me lo dijo tranquilamente **

**-es complicado tú deberías entenderlo cuanto tiempo llevas enamorado de Alice – le dije, Edward y Alice estaban loquitos de amor el uno por el otro pero ninguno hacia nada **

**-es diferente y no estamos hablando de mi sino de ti así que no se pero tienes que arreglar esto porque si no te vas arrepentir - me dijo y la única verdad es que ya estaba arrepentido demasiado **

**Fin de flash back **

Si era un idiota eso me quedo más que claro. Ya había pasado una semana desde que había hecho la estupidez más grande , estaba en la oficina saliendo de una reunión cuando escuche el teléfono , según el identificador de llamadas era rose , pero al contestar me respondió la hermosa voz de bella lo cual me extraño y me preocupo pensé que le había pasado algo a rose pero ella me tranquilizo diciéndome que no le paso nada a rose , cuando le pregunte que por que tenia el teléfono de rose lo que me respondió me dejo helado , el solo escuchar bella + hospital me alarmo demasiado e ella no podía pasarle nada . Pero dijo que no me preocupara que ella estaba bien, me pidió que me sentara y eso lo único que hiso fue preocuparme mas, pero en cuanto me dijo que jaclyn estaba en el hospital me quede como petrificado yo me moría si algo les pasaba a mis hijos. No reaccione hasta que la escuche hablándome preocupada después de calmarme .Salí lo más rápido que pude para el hospital. Llegue y la vi tan hermosa como siempre. Pero cuando me pidió que le diera permiso para cuidar de jaclyn y jaden en lo que la niña se recupera me hechizo mas de lo que ya lo había echo no podía quererla mas del o que lo hacia. Claro que quería explicarme sobre lo de su despido pero no me dejo.

Y ahora después de una larga semana en la cual cada vez que trataba de hablar con ella huía estaba volviéndome loco por besarla, pedirle perdón y mas después de la charla que tuve con mi madre donde termine de abrir los ojos .

**Flash back **

**Fui a comer con mis padres ya que sentarme tan cerca de ella sin poder explicarme me mataba así que decidí que iría con mis padres.**

**-hola mama – salude con un beso a mi madre **

**-hola cariño pero ven pasa vamos a comer – me dijo dirigiéndome a el comedor **

**-y mi papa no comerá con nosotros – pregunte **

**-no tiene una cita con aro volturi - me extraño hace mucho dejamos de terne negocios con ellos pero lo deje pasar **

**-bueno entonces comeré con mi hermosa madre – le dije **

**- jaja adulador – me dijo riendo comimos tranquila mente pero me quede pensando en como lograría hablar con bella **

**-hijo que es lo que te preocupa – me pregunto **

**-lo siento que decías – le pregunte apenado **

**- que, que es lo que te preocupa es por bella verdad – me pregunto la mira sorprendido no sabia que ella sabia **

**- no me mires así hijo eres tan obvio y te conozco demasiado bien dime que por que le despediste cariño – me pregunto mi madre **

**-la verdad es que creo que me enamore de ella mama y se lo iba a decir pero cuando lo iba hacer sin querer encontré la carta de aceptación para un periódico muy importante en new york y pues yo no quiero que deje de alcanzar sus sueño por estar con los niños así que decidí alejarla – le confesé a mi madre necesitaba su consejo **

**- ya veo sabia que sentías algo por ella, se notaba en tu forma de hablar de ella y en la comida de el día de las madres no pararon de darse miradas – me dijo sonriendo yo no tenia al parecer fui no fui discreto como pensé **

**- si y bueno cuando paso lo dela niña me di cuenta de que no puedo estar sin ella mama no puedo la necesito y no se como decirle que me equivoque , que me comporte como un – no sabia que palabra me describía **

**-como un idiota – me ayudo **

**-exacto no quiera hablar con migo de el tema, mama y yo enserio necesito hablar con ella además los niños me han dicho que la extrañan han estado tristes y no me gusta no solo se gano mi corazón mama – dije realmente triste por la situación **

**-hijo tienes que hacer que te escuche, y tienes que pedir perdón no estuvo bien lo que hiciste no puedes tomar esa decisión por ella es su vida y ella sabrá que hacer con ella – me dijo - ya veras que todo se soluciona hijo solo tienes que poner de tu parte – me dijo sonriendo por esto adoraba a mi mama siempre tenia el consejo exacto para nosotros **

**-gracias mama -dije dando le un beso en la mejilla **

**Fin de flash back **

Así que ahora estaba en mi cuarto analizando lo que días antes había hablado con mi mama, Salí rumbo a su cuarto decidido a decirle todo ya después no estaría en mis manos estaría en las de ella . Entre a su cuarto se sorprendió al verme.

-jasper que haces aquí – me pregunto nerviosa parando se de su cama

-ya es hora de que hablemos bella – le dije y ella entendió a que me refería

-no claro que no jasper por favor podrías salir quiero dormir ya dijimos lo que teníamos que decir - me dijo

- o no, no me voy de aquí hasta que me escuches isabella quieras o no me vas a oír – le dije decidido.

**Que les pareció el cap jasper es como dice su familia un idiota, bella lo perdonara eso lo sabremos muy pronto.**

**Perdón por la tardanza pero como ya inicie con las clases no me había dado tiempo de escribir y eso sin contar que es el cap que mas me a costado escribir. Espero no tardarme tanto con el próximo cap .**

**Ya sabes si les gusto o no , o quieren dejar alguna queja , y opinión con un hermoso REWIEV me harían sumamente feliz .**

**Hoy quiero agradecer a dos personas en particular Marieisahale y a Phoenix1993 por leerme y por sus REWIEVS , también quiero agradecer a todos los que me leen , ya mis lectores fantasma muchas gracias por leerme me hacen muy feliz .**

**Bueno nos leemos pronto un beso by cinti **


	11. Chapter 11 mi idiota

**CAP 11**

**JASPER POV **

-jasper no tienes por que decirme el porque de tus razones – me dijo visiblemente nerviosa ella no quería tenia miedo lo veía en sus hermosos ojos

- bella déjame decirte lo que tengo que decir y después tu decides que pensar y que hacer con lo que te diga – le dije lo mas tranquilo que pude

No , no jasper no pienso escucharte , no quiero escuchar lo que se que me vas a decir , por que me partiría el alma queme lo confirmaras no puedo jasper no puedo escucharte decirme que no soy buen para ti para tus hijos - dijo muy rápido pero como podría creer que yo le diría semejante tontería ella era simplemente perfecta

Bella no es verdad eso que dices vale tu eres perfecta y además lo que siento yo por – cuando iba a seguir con mis declaración me interrumpió

No sigas por favor ,te entiendo tu no me quieres y es entendible digo solo soy tu niñera no sigas no quiero escuchar lo que sientes por mi me dolería confirmar que no me quieres así que por favor sal de aquí y déjame jasper – dijo gritándome y con lagrimas en los ojos cabe mencionar que tenia lo ojos cerrados , ella creía que no la quería pero tenia razón no la quería la amaba y no me di cuenta de cuando fue que paso solo surgió sin darme aviso ella me quería lo veía en sus ojos , en sus palabras en su miedo la interrumpí tomándola de los hombros

Me quieres es cuchar isabella , fui un verdadero tonto ok te despedí por miedo eres perfecta con mis hijos los quieres y ellos a ti y yo isabella no te quiero – dije y ella empezó a llorar de nuevo me iba a contestar pero la calle – shh de jame terminar no te quiero eso es poco por que por ti siento cosas mas fuertes que el cariño , no se en que momento, paso dios isabella no lose y fui un idiota por despedirte lose pero tenia miedo ,miedo de que no cumplieras tus sueños por mi por mis hijos así que solo encontré esa solución , no te valore y te entenderé si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi te dejara seguir tu camino jamás volverás a ser molestada por mi , pero ya no puedo ni quiero callarlo bella te quiero demasiado – dije alzando la voz no completamente listo para decir te amo – soy un idiota un idiota que te quiere un idiota que por ti daría todo bella , todo. Se que do pasmada , no se cuanto tiempo paso pudieron ser horas se me hiso eterno

Dime algo por favor bella lo que sea pero di algo - dije sus ojos me miraban de una forma que no supe descifrar

Es cierto eres un idiota jasper, no puedes tomar decisiones por mi soy mayorcita y creo saber lo que hago. y por que lo hago - me dijo y sentí mi alma romperse cuando la solté y me iba a dar la vuelta decidido a no molestarla mas, cuando – pero un idiota al que no puedo olvidar que se clavo en mi corazón sin permiso y sin avisar , un idiota con el cual sueño todas las noches , un idiota al que quiero como jamás pensé querer a nadie jasper a nadie y a veces y te quise matar por despedirme pero no por mi empleo sino por que no vería a esos niños que quiero con toda el alma jasper mas de lo que tal ves debería pero los amo y también pro que me quitabas la oportunidad de verte de aun que sea como jefe tenerte , verte cada día cuando llegabas de el trabajo , cuando abrazas a los niños , cuando hablamos te quise odiar por eso jasper - me dijo sus palabras me devolvieron el alma me quería sonreí – pero no pude , lo intente pero no pude odiarte jasper , fue la peor semana de mi vida jamás había llorado como estos días – me dijo no me gustaba saber que había llorado y menos por mi culpa , con mi mano acaricie su rostro , su hermoso rostro

Bella perdóname por favor ,dame una oportunidad no te voy a defraudar por favor , te quiero y la verdad es que no quiero , no soportaría perderte – le dije acercándome mas si es que eso era posible

Jasper ya estas perdonado , te quiero y quiero estar contigo pero tengo miedo , si yo no e tenido una relación formal , tengo miedo a que me hagas sufrir – me dijo con voz baja, y podía entenderla yo tenia miedo también pero no podía dejar de hacer las cosas por miedo

Cariño también tengo miedo solo he tenido relaciones casuales tu eres la primera con la que quiero algo bien , pero te aseguro que no quiero que sufras y tampoco quiero sufrir dejemos el miedo a tras bella – le dije muy bajito

Quiero intentarlo jasper te quiero – esas dos palabras me hicieron sonreír me abrazo por la cintura , la tenia completamente pegada a mi podía sentir su corazón latir , tome su rostro entre mis manos y poco a poco fui acercando su rostro al mío , mis labios se presionaron sobre los de ella , la bese como si no hubiera mañana , delineo con su lengua mi labio inferior pidiendo exceso a mi boca la cual encantado le di , en cuanto nuestras lenguas chocaron sentí un escalofrió en todo mi cuerpo , luchaban entre si ambos queríamos ganar esa maravillosa batalla . nos separamos cuando empezó a faltarnos el aire , juntamos nuestras frentes

Por mucho el mejor beso de mi vida – dije

Concuerdo - me dijo

Hasta que se me hiso agradezco que ningún teléfono interrumpiera esta vez – le dije riendo

Así que no estaba loca , si me quisiste besar aquel fin de semana – me pregunto o mas bien afirmo

Dios claro que quise pero el teléfono sonaba cada vez – le dije con un puchero

Te das cuenta que nos podríamos haber a horrado todo el drama de haberme besado aquella vez – me pregunto

Creo que si – le dije riendo – pero ya estamos aquí – le dije

Si –concordó con migo – tenemos tanto de que hablar – me dijo y era verdad así que nos dirigí a la cama la hice que se sentara con su espalda pegada a mi pecho no quería soltarla y al parecer ella de mi tampoco

Así estas cómoda – le pregunte

Muy cómoda – me dijo

Y que le vamos a decir a los niños me pregunto – jugando con mis manos que estaban en su estomago

Decirles la verdad que eres mi novia y que te quiero – le dije

Ok – dijo

Jasper te puedo preguntar algo – me pregunto

Ya lo estas haciendo cariño – le dije en broma volteo y me vio con cara de sabes a que me refiero – claro pregúntame lo que quieras

Ya hablaste con los niños – me pregunto

De que – pregunte imaginando a que se refería

De su madre jasper les explicaste ese tema – me pregunto

No , no se como bella tengo miedo de que no lo entiendan que no entiendan por que su madre los abandono – le dije preocupado

Hey no te preocupes ok son inteligentes pero tienen demasiadas dudas jasper y por experiencia se que es mejor la verdad que la mentira aunque la verdad se a dolorosa es necesaria – me dijo volteándome a ver y acariciando mi cara

Que te han preguntado bella – le pregunte curioso se quedo callada un momento

Me han preguntado que por que es malo no tener mama , y por que ellos no tienen una –me dijo lo cual me ponía triste mi hijos sufrían por que su madre los dejo pero por la forma en que bella se mordía el labio algo no me estaba diciendo

Bella que es lo que no me estas diciendo –le pregunte

No se de que hablas – me dijo pero no era buena mintiendo

Bella no sabes mentir dime que mas te han preguntado los niños – le pregunte

Seguro quieres saber – me pregunto

Claro – le dije

Bien bueno me preguntaron por que yo no podía ser su mama – me dijo algo apanda , mis hijos la querían como su madre eso no me lo esperaba

Eso no me lo esperaba –dije – y que les contestaste –pregunte curioso

Que aunque no fuera su madre los quería demasiado – me dijo

Y no te molesta eso que ellos quieran que seas su mama por que yo entendería– pero no me dejo terminar

Jasper se que no son míos pero me duelen como tal no sabes lo que sentí cuando me dijeron que quería que fuera su madre , sentí que mi corazón dio un brinco de la emoción jasper y me gustaría algún día poder ser su madre – me dijo era perfecta para mi amaba a mis hijos y mis hijos a ella

A ti te molesta que quieran que sea su madre – me pregunto

No , al contrario me alegra saber que te quieren bella y mas me alegra saber que tu los quieres –le dije

Si los quiero a los tres – me dijo sonrojándose

Y yo también te quiero bella no sabes cuanto – le respondí ella sonrió lo cual hiso que yo sonriera , la volví a besar a a era la mejor sensación de mi vida

Y bueno ahora que hemos arreglado las cosas puedo seguir cuidando a los niños – me pregunto y ahí estaba mi dilema no la quería lejos pero quería que cumpliera sus metas

Bueno bella estas segura que quieres hacerlo – le pregunte , en cuanto escucho mi pregunta se quito de encima de mi lo cual no me gusto solo algo sabia jamás volvería a tomar alguna decisión sin consultárselo así que tendríamos que hablarlo

Por que lo sigues dudando jasper – me pregunto

No dudo de que quieras hacerlo ,solo que digo tu debes de tener planes profesionales – le dije

Claro que los tengo pero yo puedo con ello – me dijo

Solo entiéndeme un poco bella , no quiero que dejes tu profesión lo que te encanta hacer , por nosotros – le explique

Jasper jamás serian un impedimento para mis metas profesionales , a demás sin no los tengo de que me sirve hacerlo que hago sino tengo con quien disfrutarlo jasper quiero cuidarlos muchas mujeres pueden con sus trabajos y sus hijos al mismo tiempo y aunque no sean mis hijos de sangre los quiero como tal y puedo hacer que funcione , podemos hacer que funcione – me dijo con un par de lagrimas en sus ojos no me gustaba que llorara, si ella podía con ello no era nadie par a impedirlo

Si tu lo quieres a si será bella ya no quiero que paliemos por esto ok ven aquí. le dije jalándola dela mano – y ella accedió se volvió a acostar entre mis piernas –solo quiero que seas feliz bella – le dije en el oído

Y lo soy jasper a hora lo soy se que podemos con esto además no tengo empleo de periodista – me dijo

Bueno yo creo que es hora de que aceptes la ayuda que mi papa te quiere dar cariño y lo sabes no tiene nada de malo pedir ayuda – le dije

No lo se jasper , la verdad es que ya les debo demasiado a tus padres – me dijo a que se refería con eso

Por que lo dices hermosa – volteo a verme y estaba algo chiveada

Bueno cuando me cancelaron la beca con el dinero que teníamos em y yo , no nos hubiera alcanzado para pagar así que, iba a poner me a trabajar apara poder pagar pero Alice siendo Alice pues casualmente les comento a tus padres sobre mi pequeño problema , yo ya los había conocido me recibieron como te lo había dicho muy bien , así que en una comida me dieron el dinero para lo que faltaba de la carrera y como soy algo terca – me dijo

Algo cariño – le pregunte riéndome

Si algo-me dijo riendo pues después de una larga platica acordamos a que 4 años después de terminar la carrara empezaría a pagarles el dinero , así que siento que seria abusar de tus padre jasper por ello no estoy segura – me explico y la verdad conociendo a mis padres y por la forma en como la trataban la querían como una hija , así que si fuera por ellos no aceptarían ningún centavo de ella pero bueno bella era así

No sabia eso cariño pero conociendo a mi padre se que no va a descansar hasta que pueda darte ayuda para conseguir empleo así que no le veo lo malo –la intente convencer

Bien lo pensare – me dijo y cuando le iba a comentar algo sobre los niños sentí sus labios sobre los míos estamos de acuerdo que no lo iba a detener por hacerle una pregunta.

No la pasamos hablando, besándonos hasta que se empezó a quedar dormida, y aunque yo me quería quedar con ella, no me dejo por los niños , y tenia razón . Cuando ya estaba en mi cuarto me empecé a reír muchos dirían que estoy loco pero esta demasiado feliz la amaba sabia que no tardaría en decírselo. Me acosté a dormir para soñar con ella.

**BELLA POV **

No puedo creer que mi vida cambio de un momento a otro, de estar en mi cama pensando en como haría para olvidar a jasper a tener algo ya formal con el, y aunque tuvimos una pequeña diferencia sobre mi empleo pero lo hablamos solucionado todo pintaba muy bien me quería y yo a podríamos con lo que viniera. Me dormí feliz con lo que estaba sucediendo en mi vida.

Desperté feliz por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Hoy era viernes y como jaden si tenía que ir ala escuela pero decidí levantarme algo mas temprano quería verlo lose soy algo exagerada pero si apenas hace unas horas lo había visto , igual me pare a las 6:00 de la mañana para bañarme , después de mi rutina diaria Salí de mi cuarto para chocar con el

Dios me espantaste jasper – le dije cuando chocamos

No era mi intención cariño – me dijo y como tonta enamorada por que para que engañarme me tenia enamorada , sonreí me encantaba cuando me decía cariño bueno cualquier forma en la que me llamara me encantaba

No te preocupes – le dije

Ok y que haces despierta tan temprano – me pregunto acercándose mas

Bueno yo mm… quería desearte un buen día – le dije algo avergonzada

No te avergüences yo venia justamente a hacer lo mismo – me dijo

Bueno ya que estamos aquí déjame darte los buenos días como se debe – le dije poniéndome de puntitas para besarlo el no dudo en agachar un poco mas su rostro. puso sus manos en mi cintura y me correspondió el beso de una forma que uff no se como describirlo solo se que cada vez que sus labios estaban sobre los míos era alucinante cuando separamos nuestros labios por la falta de el aire le dije – buenos días cariño

Si que son buenos – me dijo besando mi frente

Ya haz desayunado – le pregunte

No pero ahora que ya estas despierta te gustaría desayunar con migo – me pregunto , como si le fuese a decir que no

Claro que si vamos – le dije tomando su mano y jalándolo hacia las escaleras ya en la cocina

Y bueno que quieres desayunar – le pregunte

Lo que sea esta bien – me dijo sentándose en un banquito de la barra

Bien – le dije ,decidí que desayunaríamos huevos , tocino , café y jugo de naranja empecé a trabajar en el desayuno

Y bueno que tienes que hacer hoy hermosa – me pregunto

En si no mucho , llevar a jaden al kínder , regresar con jaclyn , recoger lo de siempre ayudarle a sue , ir por jaden – y checar que la odiosa señora malory siguiera tranquilita peo no le iba a decir eso –y nada mas – y claro pensar en el otra cosa que no le iba a decir

Wow y eso es poco – dijo con cierto sarcasmo

Si lo es para mi – le dije riendo

Y tu – le pregunte ya sirviendo los platos

Tengo que ir a una cita para la concesión de construcción de escuelas de el estado , somos los principales candidatos – me dijo – tiene buena pinta – me dijo cuando le di su plato

Gracias -desayunamos tranquilamente en ningún momento me soltó o tenia su mano en mi rodilla ,me besaba o simplemente tomaba mi mano .cuando terminamos de desayunar , me puse a recoger rápidamente los platos ,cuando me tomo de la cintura medio vuelta y se me quedo viendo ,su mirada era muy fuerte pero me reconfortaba por alguna extraña razón .

Eres hermosa isabella – me dijo con tanta seguridad en su voz , por consiguiente me sonroje a no mas poder agache mi mirada de el –no cariño no te cohíbas , mírame – me dijo levantando con una de sus manos ni rostro para que lo viera –así es como siempre debe de estar tu rostro hermosa no tienes nada de que avergonzarte ok – me dijo con una voz que ufff para comérmelo , después de sus hermosas palabras no podía mas que besarlo así que fue lo que hice , al principio se sorprendió pero en cuanto entendió me correspondió el beso ,cada segundo que pasaba el beso se volvía mas intenso , cuando estábamos por separarnos escuchamos un voz .

Disculpen por la interrupción - dijo sue conteniendo su risa

Mm bueno yo me tengo que ir – dijo rápidamente jasper cuando se acerco a despedirse le hable al oído

Cobarde - el solo rio

Adiós sue – le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla , en cuanto jasper salió de la cas sue comenzó a reír

Bueno por lo que veo , al fin abrieron los ojos , dios ya era hora – dijo alegre

Si sue , ya nos dimos cuenta - le dije apenada después de la escenita en la que nos encontró

o niña no te pongas así que no los agarre asiendo nada malo , solo se estaban besado – me dijo abrazándome

ok sue – no sabia mas que decir correspondí a su abrazo

bueno pues felicidades – me dijo

gracias sue , estoy muy feliz – le dije con una gran sonrisa

Después de eso mi mañana se pasó volando entre llevar a jaden ala escuela atender a jaclyn y ayudar a sue, cuando estaba por sentarme a leer un rato sonó mi teléfono

hola – conteste

bella milagro que contestas – me dijo alice

lo siento solo tenia muchas cosas en que pensar - le dije a penda estos días no había sido buena amiga

lo entendemos solo estamos algo preocupados sabes , rose a estado por ir personalmente a patear tu trasero por no comunicarte con nosotras - me dijo y realmente lo creía de rose, pero yo se que esa es su forma de protegernos de las tres ella era la mas protectora , mama gallina como le decimos a veces

lo siento podemos quedar para comer aquí en casa de jasper – le dije

ok bella ahora es otra vez jasper – me pregunto , suspicazmente

si ahora es jasper – le dije con cautela

ok bella suelta la sopa que paso con el – me pregunto

pues lo paso con el fue lo que pasa con las personas que se quieren alice – le dije con una sonrisa

o dios mío al fin dios cuéntame los detalles – me dijo bueno prácticamente ordeno

cuando no veamos para también contarle a rose , no le digas nada alice quiero darle la sorpresa – le dije

bien pero mañana mismo quiero que nos veamos – me dijo haciendo un puchero la conocía demasiado bien para saberlo

bella también creo que deberías llamar a emmet , también te a estado marcando , y me llamo a mi también esta preocupado – mierda emmet, me había olvidado que desconsiderada debe de estar muy preocupado

demonios alice lo olvide por completo

lo se bella solo llámalo , bueno me tengo que ir tu querido jasper nos llama a una junta – me dijo despidiéndose

Decidí marcar a emmet pero no me contestaba el celular , me estaba preocupando también marque a su departamento y nada , ala 11 vez que me contesto el buzón decidí dejar de intentar , solo esperaba que estuviera bien .

Fui por jaden a la escuela

bella – me saludo corriendo hacia mi , en cuanto llego me abrazo , yo lo cargue y le abrace como amaba a estos niños no se que seria sin estos niños que enamoraron a mi corazón

hola cariño – le salude

bella mia la etapita que me dio la maeta – me dijo enseñándome una estapita de una estrellita con una carita feliz

que bonita – le die je llevándolo hacia el coche – y donde la vas a pegar – le pregunte ya en el auto

en la pienita de jaclyn – me dijo se notaba que poco apoco la maestra estaba ayudándolos a mejorar la pronunciación , lo cual era sorprendente a su edad , pero supongo que con lo cara que es esta escuela

que bueno mi amor – le dije

llegamos ala casa lo deje jugando un rato con su hermana , mi niña se aburría horrores estando solita , le pedí a sue que me dejara preparar de comer hoy , tenia ganas de hacer pollo al horno , puré de papa , ensalada y de postre un tarta de manzana , con ello me entretuve como 2 horas lo único que faltaba era que se terminara de coser el pollo pero lo demás estaba listo . Volví a marcar a emmet pero nada lo tendría que intentar mas tarde. Viendo mi teléfono, medaban unas locas ganas de marcarle a jasper quería escuchar su voz , lose me estaba comportando como una chiquilla de 15 , pero lo quería mas bien lo amo pero no se creo que es pronto para decirlo , cuando estaba por marcarle me celular sonó

hola – conteste

hola cariño – me contesto jasper dios si que había extrañado su voz , lo se soy patética y ridícula pero feliz

hola jas-

que estas haciendo – me pregunto

nada , en si esperando a que llegues – dios ya había salido de mi boca antes de siquiera pensarlo

no sabes lo ansioso que estoy por llegar bella , quiero que hoy hablemos con los niños, y mañana con la familia – me dijo , he de admitir que una parte aun tenia miedo de que a los niños no les gustara la idea o a sus padres

sigues ahí hermosa - me pregunto con preocupación

si claro que si cariño – le dije

que es lo que te preocupa -me pregunto , como es que sabia que algo me preocupaba

solo espero que tu familia se lo tome bien – le dije

Hey cariño ellos te adoran , no te digo que fui insultado por toda la familia por hacerte daño bella , no tienes nada de que preocuparte – me dijo para calmarme

gracias lose solo estoy nerviosa - le dije

bien pues no lo estés no tienes por que – me dijo

y cuando seré presentado con tu hermano – me pregunto mm presentárselo a em eso seria interesante

en cuanto tu lo quieras – le dije

ahora el nervioso soy yo , el notara que no te merezco – me dijo algo preocupado

jas cariño créeme me mereces , eres buena persona jas - le dije

bueno si tu lo dices – me dijo riendo a me encantaba su risa

si yo lo digo – le dije

bien te are caso , bueno hermosa te dejo que todavía me quedan 2 horas de trabajo y mientras mas rápido acabe mas rápido te veré – me dijo

anda ve apúrate que te extraño - le dije

yo también te extraño linda te quiero

yo también te quiero jasper – y con eso colgué

Después de la llamada, me puse a revisar mi correo y anda no tenia respuestas de mi solicitudes de empleo, me quede un rato en el face book hacia tiempo que no lo habría el tiempo se me fue volando , yo estaba sumergida en la computadora cuando el timbre sonó , me pare de el sillón y me apresure a abrir la puerta , cuando la abrí había un hombre de espaldas

disculpe – le dije al señor que estaba de espaldas , en cuanto me escucho se giro , cuando lo hiso quede sorprendida era mi hermano

¡emmet¡ - dije su cara tenia cierta preocupación demonios estaba en problemas

¡Isabella ¡- me dijo si confirmado estaba en problemas , cuando estaba por disculparme con el me abrazo con su habitual estilo asfixiante pero tan cálido como el , no se en que momento mi s lagrimas empezaron a salir , como lo había extrañado , cuando iba a decirle que pasara una voz demasiado conocida me sorprendió

Buenas tardes - jasper sonaba algo tenso demonios esto no se iba aponer mal

**Bueno chicas que les parece, nuestro querido jasper al fin dio el paso decisivo , y la llegada de emmet se lo esperaban díganme que les pareció con un REWIEV **

**Siento la tardanza estas semanas han sido un verdadero chaus y no había podido subir el cap. **

**Si tienen quejas, dudas, comentarios déjenme un REWIEV se los agradecería mucho **

**Quiero agradecer a las chicas que me dejan sus hermoso REWIEVS lo aprecio mucho, también alas que me dejan sus FAVS sus FOLLOWS se los agradezco mucho y presupuesto a mis lectoras anónimas muchas gracias **

**Nos leemos pronto un beso by cinti **


	12. Chapter 12 oficialmente

**CAP 12 **

**JASPER POV **

Después de hablar con bella, por teléfono, me apresure para terminar rápido no podía ser mas feliz de lo que era ahora , por fin me le había declarado , y lo mas sorprendente me correspondió , a pesar de mis tonterías . Hoy mismo hablaríamos con los niños de nuestra relación, y mañana con los demás, quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos . lo único que me preocupaba era la reacción de el hermano de bella yo sabia cuan importante era su hermano para ella , solo esperaba que se lo tomara bien .

Ya de camino a casa, me puse a pensar como selo diríamos a los niños , también sabia que pronto tenia que explicarles lo de su madre , pero por primera vez desde que tengo a mis hijos siento que alguien mas me ayuda con el peso ,con la responsabilidad y no es que no me guste la idea de cuidar de mis hijos pero sentía que con ella todo seria mas fácil , ella , me va apoyar lo se . Cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba enfrente de mi casa , pero la imagen que vi no me gusto de el todo , bella estaba abrazada aun tipo muy alto como 1:90 musculoso y de cabello negro , baje de el auto , me acerque a la puerta , que es donde se encontraban ,me sentía muy celoso algo que tenia infinidad de años que no sentía por nadie , pero estamos hablando de bella .

Buenas tardes – salude algo brusco ,lo cual hiso que bella se tensara y se soltara de aquel hombre no entendía por que se puso así

Jasper – dijo bella algo intimidada y seguía sin entender su reacción

Hola cariño quien es tu amigo – pregunte acercándome a ella y tomándola por la cintura , si lose estaba siendo algo posesivo y que también estaba siendo grosero , pero estaba celoso ,cuando bella estaba por responderme el se adelanto

Emmet swan su hermano – me congele ok esto no me lo esperaba ,acababa de hacer el ridículo enfrente de su hermano no era precisamente la forma en la que esperaba conocerlo -ahora me puedes decir quien eres tu y soltar a mi hermana –me dijo en el mismo tono que yo había usado con el momentos antes

Emmet el es jasper mi novio - le dijo bella , a que lindo sonaba eso de sus labios

Mucho gusto jasper whitlock – dije presentándome

Mucho justo jasper – me dijo sonriendo

Bueno ahora que terminamos con las presentaciones por que no pasamos – dijo bella

Claro –dije, bella nos dirigió a la sala

Bueno y cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con mi hermana – me pregunto sentándose en uno de los sillones

Bueno desde ayer – le respondí

Mm desde ayer , espero tus intenciones sean buenas , de lo contrario tendríamos un pequeño problema – me dijo o mejor dicho me amenazo

Emmet , creo que no es necesario todo el show de hermano mayor , el no me va a lastimar – dijo bella en mi defensa

Bella tiene razón no quiero lastimarla solo cuidarla y quererla – le dije viéndolo a los ojos

Bien ,dios quita esa cara , que no pienso comerte , de todos modos era cuestión de tiempo , sabia que llegaría este día , mientras mi hermanita este feliz yo lo estoy – me dijo dándome la mano

Bueno isabella creo que tienes cosas que explicar –en cuanto emmet pronuncio esas palabras bella que estaba alado mío , y que desde que nos sentamos sostenía mi mano , se tenso yo le di una apretón a su mano para hacerle saber que estaba ahí con ella

No se de que hablas em – dijo ella pero como siempre siendo tan mala mentirosa ni ella se lo creyó

Isabella sabes que ni tu te crees eso

**BELLA POV **

Después del pequeño incidente con jasper vino mi juicio

Entonces isabella , dime por que no había tenido noticias de ti y lo que es peor por que no contestabas mis llamadas – me dijo algo enojado , pero en su mirada se veía la preocupación y el dolor

Em lo siento enserio , se que estas molesto , solo tenia cosas que pensar fueron días muy agitados –le dije , por no mencionar dolorosos

Bella mas que nada me tenias preocupado , no saber se ti y que no me contestaras me hiso imaginar muchas cosas ,bella solo nos tenemos a nosotros dos bells , cuando te vi me sentí aliviado – cuando lo dijo un par de lagrimas rodaban por su rostro , dios realmente se había preocupado , me pare cuanto vio que me dirigía a hacia el se paro y lo abrace

Lo siento em no quería que te sintieras así perdóname em –le dije ahora la que lloraba era yo me sentía fatal la había hecho venir hasta aquí

Hey bells no llores se que lo sientes , no te pongas así ,y claro que te perdono solo no lo vuelvas a hacer - me dijo yo lace mi rostro para verlo y en su mirada vi que ya estaba perdonada ,así es em todo corazón

Ahora que termino la aparte de los regaños , que vamos a comer – me pregunto sonriendo , emmet estaba siendo emmet

Pollo al horno – le dije –pasemos entonces ala mesa ,para que te alimentes oso

Vale – me dijo lo lleve

Espérame aquí en lo que voy por los niños – le dije ya cuando estaba sentado en la mesa

Bien quien es este muchacho tan grande- pregunto sue entrando ala cocina por la puerta de atrás

Sue te presento a mi hermano emmet swan – le dije

En cantado de conocerla señora – saludo mi hermano

Lo mismo digo y llámame sue – le dijo

Bueno te dejo en buenas manos – le dije , Salí de la cocina para dirigirme al cuarto de los niños , no sabia donde se había metido jasper después de que solté em ya no lo vi . cuando llegue me encontré con que jasper estaba con los niños , la imagen era muy hermosa el dibujando con jaclyn y jaden

Hey niños ya vamos a comer – les dije los tres voltearon a verme

Bella mia lo que himo con papi – me dijo jaclyn mostrándome un dibujo con mariposas , me acerque ala cama y tome el dibujo

Que bonito niños pero anda que se en fría la comida – jaden salió corriendo ese niño era un barril sin fondo le encantaba comer

No corras – le grite rogando que no se cayera

Bien yo cargo a esta princesa para que pueda comer con nosotros – dijo jasper cargando a jaclyn

Vamos entonces – les dije-cuando entramos en la cocina jaden estaba hablando con mi hermano

Ya estamos aquí , veo que ya conociste a jaden - le dije ami hermano

Claro ya me hiso un gran interrogatorio – me dijo em riendo

No lo dudo – le dije mirando a jaden

Y quien es esta niña tan linda – pregunto emmet

Me llamo jaclyn – dijo sonriendo en los brazos de jasper

O mucho gusto jaclyn , yo soy emmet hermano de bella – le dijo

Como jaden y yo – pregunto

Si – le dije

Después de las presentaciones, todos comimos entre las anécdotas de em y de los niños, después de cenar jasper y yo nos disculpamos un momento con emmet , para subir a los niños.

-bien niños hora de ponerse la pijama – les dije ya en su cuarto

Yo te ayudo a cambiarlos – me dijo jasper

Bueno voy por sus pijamas – le dije saque de el closet las pijamas de los niños y le di la de jaclyn para que se la pusiera

Bueno ya estas lista mi amor – le dijo jasper a jaclyn

Y tu también corazón – le dije a jaden

Bueno ahora nos gustaría a bella y a mi hablar con ustedes – les dijo jasper , lo cual me sorprendió pensé que se le había olvidado

Bueno – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Bueno pues , como saben yo quiero mucho a bella – empezó jasper

Al igual que yo quiero mucho a su papa – les dije

Bueno pues cuando las personas se quieren de la forma que nosotros nos queremos se vuelven novios – le explico jasper algo nervioso

Como lo cuento – pregunto jaden

Justamente a si – le dije

Entonces les parece bien que bella y yo estemos juntos – pregunto jasper

Clao – dijeron ambos , y mi corazón dio una maro meta de la felicidad

Ahoa que bella e tu novia ,puede e nueta mama – pregunto jaden inocentemente , me congele

Papi puede –pregunto a hora jaclyn

Bueno creo que se lo deberían preguntar a ella – dije jasper dándome una sonrisa , mi corazón palpitaba fuerte

Bella puede se nueta mama pofavo – me preguntaron los dos

Claro me encantaría ser como su madre – les conteste como pude estaba a punto de llorar pero no frente a ellos , jaden se salió de las cobijas y me abrazo , yo gustosa lo acepte , después me acerque a jaclyn para abrazarla por que ella no podía pararse sola

Ahoa puedemo deite mama – me pregunto jaclyn , uff demasiadas emociones , para un solo día

Claro que si nada me aria mas feliz – les dije

Bueno ahora a dormir niños – dijo jasper que anteriormente se había quedado aun lado dándonos nuestro momento

Buena noche papi – dijeron ambos y jasper les dio un beso en su cabeza

Buenas noches mi niños – les dijo

Buena noche mami – me dijeron ambos , y yo no podía estar mas feliz por ello

Buenas noches mis amores – les dije dándoles un besito en su cabeza justo como jasper , salimos e la habitación , jasper me agarro sorprendida y me beso y yo como tonta enamorada no lo detuve

Por que fue eso – le pregunte cuando nos separamos

Por ser tan perfecta para mi – me dijo , lo cula hiso que me emocionara ams de lo que ya estaba

Si a esas vamos tu lo eres para mi – le dije

Jasper tenemos que bajar mi hermano nos esta esperando – le dije después de unos minutos abrazados

Mm esta bien – me dijo soltándome , bajamos agarrados de la mano hacia la cocina para vera em

Perdón por la tardanza em - me disculpe sentándome y jasper se sentó junto a mi

No hay problema bells – me dijo

Tienes un hijos adorables jasper - dijo emmet

Gracias – dijo jasper

Y como esta el trabajo en new york – le pregunte

Bien aunque no se bella te extraño demasiado y hay una bacante aquí en los ángeles de la misma cadena – me dijo , dios eso seria increíble

Dios em eso seria magnifico pero no quiero que dejes tu vida aya por mi – le dije

Bells no tengo nada por que quedarme ,no me gusta estar a l otro lado de el país extraño a mi loca hermana menor – me dijo sonriendo

Yo también extraño al oso de mi hermano mayor – le dije

y tu como van la busca de empleo – me pregunto justo la pregunta que no quería responder

pues todavía no hay respuesta , em – le dije

hay bella deberías aceptar ayuda – me dijo

lo ves cariño que te dije yo – me dijo jasper , dios lo que me faltaba que los dos se unan

bien aceptare la ayuda de Carlisle – les dije

bien –bueno se hace tarde y tengo que buscar , donde dormir – dijo emmet , aparándose para irse

emmet puedes quedarte aquí – le dijo jasper

no quiero incomodar – dijo

no incomodas hay cuartos de sobra – le dijo jasper

anda emmet es tarde y hiciste un viaje largo necesitas descansar – le dije apoyando a jasper

bien gracias – nos dijo

sue te diera donde – le dije

bien bueno que descansen – nos dijo saliendo de la cocina

Después de eso jasper y yo subimos a mi cuarto

al fin solos - me dijo sentándose en mi cama

si al fin -le dije acercándome

bueno que tal tu día hermosa me dijo sentadme a horcadas y abrazándome

bien , muchas emociones en un solo día – le dije

puedo entender eso – me dijo- como te sientes con el hecho de que ahora para los niños eres su madre – me pregunto

bien , feliz tuve contener las lagrimas ahí dentro jasper y con ellos no es la primera vez – le dije sonriendo

lo note cariño , a mi me parece perfecto se que serás buena madre – me dijo besando mi frente

y que tal tu día cariño– le pregunte

bueno , totalmente concuerdo contigo , muchas emociones por un día – me dijo – el encuentro con tu hermano fue raro no era como me imaginaba conocerlo – me dijo , lo que me hiso recordar sus celos

jasper estabas celoso verdad – le dije sin evitar mi risa

no ,no lo estaba – me dijo negando

o jasper si lo estabas – le dije

bien lo estaba – me lo admitió como un niño enfurruñado

no tienes por que no quiero a nadie que no seas tu - le dije

entonces somos dos por que yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tu – me dijo con una voz muy seductora

es bueno saberlo – le dije

lista por que mañana te toca a ti – me dijo refiriéndose a sus padres

lo se estoy nerviosa – le dije

no tienes por que , ponte a pensar , a rose la tienes ganada es tu amiga , a alice igual , Edward ,igual , mis padre bueno mis padres te adoran como a una hija te consideran parte de la familia – me dijo frotando mi espalda lo cual hiso que se pusiera la carne da gallina , me encantaba cuando me tocaba

hablando de eso perdí la apuesta – le dije riendo

cual apuesta – me pregunto intrigado

bueno hace unas semanas fui a comer con rose y alice y apostamos yo aposte que alice va terminar con Edward , también rose aposto por eso , alice y rose me apostaron a que yo iba a terminar contigo – le platique

así entonces no creías que podríamos terminar juntos – me pregunto

no la verdad no –le dije sonriendo – pero me alegro de que ganara alice – le dije

yo también , es mas yo gustoso pago la apuesta – me dijo

seguro digo es alice - le pregunto

claro – me dice

de todos modos en algún punto alice nos tendrá que pagar va terminar con Edward – le dije

lose llevan años así

lose , dios empiezo a creer lo que dijo rose es verdad –le dije riendo

que dijo mi querida hermana – me pregunta

dice que de seguro los dejaron caer de chiquitos – le dije riéndome

Hey me siento ofendido – me dijo

Lo siento es verdad – le dije – pero así me gustas – le dije

Así pues a mi me encantas – me dijo besándome , a cada segundo el beso se volvía mas profundo , su lengua acariciaba ala mía y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda , las mías no se quedaban atrás con una tenia enredado su cabello y con la otra acariciaba sus hombros cuando se nos acabo el aire me dijo

Te deseo bella – me dijo con la voz ronca , esas palabras me estaban llevando al limite

Yo también jasper pero mi hermano esta a unas puertas de aquí – le dije

Lo se , lo siento – me dijo

No lo sientas , ya tendremos tiempo

Esta bien – me dijo besando mi frente – me voy a dormir antes de que haga una locura – me dijo parándome para irse

Esta bien que descanses – le dije besándolo muy despacio y separándome ,rápido

Igual hermosa – me dijo y salió de mi cuarto. Después de que jasper se fuera, me metí ala cama, feliz, de que mis niños me digan mama y de que mi hermano este conmigo. en fin feliz con mi vida

Cuando desperté eran las 8 de la mañana, me pare a bañar feliz, me puse unos jeans una blusa color azul marino mi tenis y me agarre el pelo en una cola de caballo , Salí de mi cuarto y fui al de los niños para ver si ya estaban despiertos y cuando entre , veían la tele

Buenos días niños – le dije acercándome a a ellos

Mami¡- dijeron ambos felices , lo cual me hiso feliz a mi

Que hacen – le pregunte

Viendo la caricatuas – me respondió jaclyn

Que bien que les parece si vamos abajo a desayunar – les pregunte

Sii –

Bueno vamos entonces – les dije jaden se para se puso sus pantuflas y

No corras vale corazón que te puedes caer – le dije conociéndolo era lo primero que iba a hacer

Bueno hermosa te agarras fuerte de mi cuello vale – le dije cargándola

-si mami – me dijo

Bien – le dije con mucho cuidado la baje y entre en la cocina y cual fue mi sorpresa encontrar me con emmet preparando el desayuno

Buenos días emmet no tenias que prepara el desayuno – le dije sentando a jaclyn en su silla

No es molestia es mi profesión hermanita – me dijo- siéntate ahora te sirvo

Bien gracias – le dije

Bien aquí esta , me tendió unas rebanadas de pan francés – se veía delicioso

Gracias em se ve delicioso – le sirvió a los niños lo mismo pero con forma de estrella y un vaso de leche

Bien a desayunar - nos dice sentándose

Mm esto esta delicioso em – le dije cuando lo probé

Clao mami eta muy dico – dijo jaclyn, en cuanto emmet la escucho empezó a toser

Que acaba de decir bella – me pregunto todavía tosiendo

Que esta muy rico – le dije haciéndome la mensa

Bella sabes de que hablo – me dijo

Lose luego – le dije mirando a los niños

Mami ahoa también em también e nuesto tio como el etio edwad- me pregunto jaden

Claro – respondió emmet adelantándose

Después de ese momento, desayunamos tranquilamente, em me ayudo a subir a jaclyn para que jugaran un rato los niños en su cuarto. Cuando los dejamos sabia que el interrogatorio empezaría .espero al menos a que estuviéramos en la sala de nuevo ya ahí empezó

Hay algo que quieras decirme , no recuerdo que estuvieras embarazada hace 3 años – me pregunto alzando du ceja

No de hecho no lo estuve , em pues digamos que hacia mucho tiempo que venían preguntándome por que no podía yo ser su madre y cosas como esas , y yo los adoro em aunque no les di la vida los amo como tal ya no me imagino mi vida sin ellos , y como ahora que estoy con jasper pues todo se dio – le dije de corrido

Ok bells respira – me dijo riendo

Lo siento es que son muchas emocionas en tan poco tiempo em

Estas segura que puedes con todo , tu carrera y una familia – me pregunto

Si estoy segura em si no lo estuviera , no me arriesgaría ni a mi ni a ellos – le dije

Lose bella solo me aseguro , tu no eres como nuestra madre bella grábatelo tu puedes con lo que quieras poder – me dijo ,

Eso espero em – le dije , no podía negar que tenia cierto miedo a ser como ella

No bells no eres como ella – me dijo de nuevo

Gracias em – le dije

De nada pequeña , asi que ahora soy tio – me pregunta riendo

Si jejeje lo eres – le dije – el tío oso

Has sabido de ellos – le pregunte

De papa si , de ella no – me contesta

Ni yo

Papa , esta en rehabilitación bells – me dice , lo cual me sorprende

Me da gusto por el – le dije lo cual era verdad pero prefería no hablar de el no me gustaba

Bells – me dijo el me conoce bien sabe que trato de no hablar de ellos

Cambiemos de tema vale

Vele

El dia se fue volando como ala 1 de la tarde sonó mi teléfono

Bueno – conteste

Cariño soy yo – me contesto jasper

Hola

Hola cariño ya quede con todos para la 6 de la tarde para comer – me dijo

Ok

Que tal el trabajo – le pregunto

Mas o menos – me platica con cierta preocupación

Es muy grave – le pregunto

No espero que no bueno te dejo mi niña nos vemos al rato – se despide

Adiós te quiero – me despido y cuelgo

Con ayuda de emmet y de sue preparamos la comida, baño a los niños juego un rato con ellos y me la paso platicando con em, estoy tan feliz de que este aquí ya lo extrañaba. Cuando dieron alas 5:00 em se fue a arreglar y yo hice lo mismo. Me puse una faldita hasta la rodilla color gris y una blusa negra y mis zapatos con muy poquito tacón. Alas 6 en punto sonó le timbre me apresure a abrir.

Hola bella – me saludo esme dándome un abrazo

Hola esme pasa – le dije detrás de ella venia Carlisle con una botella de vino

Hola Carlisle – de igual manera nos saludamos

Hola belli – me saluda

Bueno tomen asiento

Como has estado bella – me pregunta esme

Bien feliz- le digo sonriendo

Se nota y como va la busca de empleo – me pregunta Carlisle

Bueno todavía nada – le respondo , Carlisle frunce el seño

Bella no seas terca hija déjame ayudarte – me dice con cariño

Pero es que ya han hecho demasiado por mi – les dije apenada

Bella linda eres parte de la familia como una hija mas y a los hijos se les ayuda – me dice esme

Esta bien si Carlisle acepto tu ayuda – le digo apenada

Al fin – mañana mismo me pongo en ello

Gracias

Hola buenas tardes – saluda emmet

Buenas tardes – saludan también esme y Carlisle

Bueno el es mi hermano emmet , emmet ellos son Carlisle y esme cullen- los presento

Mucho gusto , y gracias ,- les dice mi hermano sentándose en la sala

Por que nos agradeces – le pregunta esme

Bueno Sra por cuidar de mi hermanita y por lo de la universidad – les dice em

O querido no tienes nada que agradecer es parte de la familia – le responde – y llámame esme que tu también eres como de la familia – le dice maternalmente como solo esme puede hacerlo

Muchas gracias esme – dice mi hermano cuando el timbre suena de nuevo me paro

Permítanme – le digo

Alice Edward pasen – les digo

Hola bella – me saluda dándome un beso en la mejilla – tienes mucho que contar

Hola belli – me saluda Edward dándome un beso en la mejilla

No creerás quien esta aquí le digo a alice – le digo

Quien comprueba lo tu misma – le digo entrando ala sala en cuanto ve a emmet grita

¡Emmy ¡- grita y corre a abrazarlo

¡Pequeña duende ¡ - también grita abrazándola , a mi lado Edward mata con la mirada a emmet , los hermanos whitlock cullen son todo un caso

Bien emmet te presento a Edward , es el hermano de jasper , Edward este es emmet mi hermano – los presento de mala gana Edward le da la mano , después de la incomoda presentación , vuelve a sonar el timbre

Hola rose – la saludo se que esta molesta con migo

Hola isabella – demonios si esta muy enojada

Rose perdóname , no quería evitarlas solo necesitaba estar sola por favor no te enojes con migo – le digo realmente arrepentida

Esta bien bella solo estábamos preocupadas por ti – me dice abrazándome

Gracias - le digo

Vamos – me dice , entramos ala sala y todo sucede en cámara lenta , en cuanto em ve a rose se le ilumina el rostro , y que decir de rose estaba sonrojada nunca la había visto así

Emmet ella es mi amiga rose y hermana de jasper también , rose mi hermano – los presento rápidamente em toma su mano y se la besa uff aquí va haber algo

Encantada de conocerte – lo saluda rose sin quitarle la mirada

El gusto es mío – le devuelve el saludo , que tampoco le quita la mirada

Bueno pasemos al comedor – les digo , ya que la mesa de la cocina es muy pequeña y nos dirigimos al comedor

En un instante regreso - voy ala cocina y me encuentro con sue

Sue voy por los niños – le digo

Claro mientras yo caliento todo

Vale – salgo de la cocina y subo por los niños

Niños vamos abajo ya están aquí sus tíos y sus abuelos y papa no tarda en llegar

Ok – me dicen

Bien nena ya sabes agárrate bien de mi cuello y tu mi corazón no corras – le digo tomando a jaclyn en brazos ,bajo directo ala cocina

Mi princesa – dice Carlisle parándose apara cargar a jaclyn

Abuelo – le saluda mi niña

Bien siéntate jaden – le digo

Ok – les dije que no me dijeran mama hasta que su papa y yo les dijéramos a los demás escucho como se abre la puerta me dirijo ala entrada

Hola cariño – me saludo en voz bajita

Hola – le digo

Vamos con la familia – me dice

Vamos

Buenas tardes familia – saluda jasper en general

Hola hijo – saludan Carlisle y esme

Hola bueno que empiece la cena- dice ayudo a sue a servir cuando terminamos ambas nos sentamos , la cena pasa entre risa y anécdotas y las miraditas de rose y emmet , cuando estamos comiendo el postre , jasper empieza hablar

Bueno familia , hay un motivo por el cual convoque esta cena – le dice y yo estoy muerta de nervios

Que celebramos hijo – le pregunta esme

Bueno celebramos el hecho de que esta hermosa mujer es mi novia –dice tomando mi mano y yo no puedo estar mas roja por unos segundos todo es silencio

¡Dios¡ al fin¡- gritan todos y yo me sonrojo

Me da mucho justo si antes ya eras parte de la familia ahora eres nuestra hija con mas motivos – dice Carlisle cada integrante se para y nos abraza y felicita

Mami ya te poemo llama mami – pregunta jaden con una sonrisa jaja ay mi niño

Claro que si – todos se me quedan viendo con ternura pero no dicen nada y asi la cena transcurre , al rato todos se va yendo , los niños ya en la cama , emmet fue con rose a tomar una copa no pierden el tiempo y solo quedamos jasper y yo y subimos a su cuarto

Bueno ya es oficial hermosa eres mi NOVIA m e dice tomando me de la cintura

Si y tu mi NOVIO le digo riendo - pero lo noto tenso algo raro en el

Jasper cariño que ocurre que te tienes así de tenso – le pregunto

No es nada – me dice pero no le creo

Jasper estas mintiendo algo te tiene preocupado habla con migo cariño – le pido

Problemas con un ex socio pero ahora no quiero pensar mucho en ello – me dice y me abraza metiendo su rostro en la base de mi cuello , yo solo acaricio su cabello después de unos segundo quita su cara de mi cuello pero antes de hacerlo deja un pequeño beso ahí lo cual hace que se me ericé la piel

Ven vamos asentarnos - le digo jalándolo hacia la cama

Mañana te quedaras en casa o iras al trabajo – le pregunto

No lo se – me dice jalándome para que mejor me acueste – ve acuesta aquí con migo

Claro – le digo facilitándole la tarea

Podrías quedarte en casa y podríamos relajarnos – le digo

Claro buena idea – dice abrazándome cuando noto que me estoy quedando dormida , decido levantarme

No quédate adormir – me pide casi dormido

Esta bien – le digo realmente no es que me desagrade la idea

Solo déjame ir por mi pijama – le digo

Esta bien – me dice , voy rápido y me cambio

Ya estoy aquí – le digo entrando

Bien- me dice des tendiendo la cama - ven – me dice tomando mi mano

Ok – me meto en la cama a paga la luz y se mete también me abraza de la cintura

Buenas noches cariño – me dice besándome la cabeza

Buenas noches jas – le digo pero ya se ha quedado dormido y dejo que el sueño me venza.

**Hola chicas que les pareció el cap. ya es oficial son una pareja, veremos que pasa con rose y emmet. No son tiernos esos niño ¿? Bueno díganme que opinan con un REWIEV se los agradecería mucho.**

**Quiero agradecer hoy a kattzz, M-pottermasen, Marieisahale, a todas las que me leen y me dejan sus REWIEVS Y sus FAVS Y FOLLOWS son mi mayor recompensa y a mis lectoras anónimas gracias por leer.**

**Nos leemos pronto un beso by cinti **


	13. Chapter 13 la cita

**CAP 13 **

**Hola chicas bueno este cap es especial, el cap de hoy esta dedicado a una lectora Chacamon , espero disfrutes de el capitulo , lo prometido es deuda , bueno las dejo leer , no vemos abajito jejeje **

**BELLA POV **

Me despertó el hecho de que tenia dos fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura , en cuento las sentí no pude mas que sonreír ,se sentía realmente bien despertar así ,tenerlo cerquita , me voltee para poder verlo lo mas lento que pude para no despertarlo y sorprendentemente lo logre , se veía tan lindo , dormido , tenia una sonrisa en su rostro ,me pregunto que estará soñando para tener esa sonrisa , no puede evitar las ganas de tocas su rostro , así que con delicadeza con mi dedo acaricie desde su frente ,alrededor de sus ojos , en sus mejillas hasta que llegue a sus labios esos labios que me volvían totalmente loca cuando me besaban ,o simplemente cuando me hablaba cuando me dice cariño amaba esos labios , yo seguía acariciando sus labios cuando le dio un pequeño beso a mi dedo , lo había despertado

Buenos días hermosa – me dijo jasper abriendo lentamente sus hermosos ojos

Buenos días , siento haberte despertado – me disculpe

Ho no cariño es un placer ser despertado así ,contigo en mis brazos- me dijo estrechándome mas cerca a el si es que era eso posible y con carisias de tu parte - me dijo cuando le iba a contestarle me beso , odios amaba besarlos bueno realmente lo amaba a el ,cuando ya no teníamos aire para respirar nos separamos

Bueno sr whitlock aunque me encanta estar abrazada a usted tengo que ir haber a mis hijos así que si me permite – le dije para que me soltara , wow decir que eran mis hijos se sentía muy bien la verdad

Bueno señorita swan , solo por que tiene que ir a ver a nuestro hijos la suelto – me dijo riendo , nuestros hijos cuando dijo eso se me puso la piel chinita yo era consiente de el gran compromiso que tenia y la verdad no podía estar mas feliz

Bueno te esperamos abajo para que desayunemos – le dije ya en la puerta

Bien no tardo – me dijo , después de eso Salí de la su habitación para dirigirme ala de los niños que estaba junto ala de el , cuando abrí la puerta solo estaba despierta jaclyn y estaba viendo la tele

Buenos días nena – le salude – cuando escucho mi voz sonrió

Bueno día mami – me dijo

Que vez – le pregunte acercándome a su cama

Veo bob eponja – me dijo sonriendo

Ya veo ,bueno que te parece que cuando termine tu caricatura bajemos a desayunar – le pregunte

Ok peo velo con migo mami – me dije y yo no podía negarle nada hace mucho que me tenían comiendo de su mano - me senté con ella en la cama , el programa no estaba mal ese Bob esponja te sacaba un que otra risa ,cuando el programa iba ala mitad , jaden se despertó y en cuanto me vio brinco de la cama para acercarse a nosotras

Mami bueno día – me dijo sonriendo ya junto a mi lo cargue para acomodarlo con nosotras estábamos algo apretados pero era lindo estar así

Buenos días corazón – le dije dándole un beso en su frente seguimos viendo a Bob esponja ,cuando jasper entro

Con que aquí están – dijo jasper acercándose

Si lo siento nos quedamos viendo la tele – le dije sonriendo

Bueno día papi – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

Buenos días niños – les dijo dando le un beso a cada quien , se sentó en la cama de jaden para ver la caricatura con nosotros , cuando termino decidimos que era hora de bajar a desayunar

Bueno niños tenemos que desayunar , así que vamos fuera de la cama – les dijo juguetonamente a los niños , ayudo a jaclyn a abajar y yo baje con jaden , después desayunamos los cuatro juntos ,entre risas y juegos , era sumamente feliz , después de el rico desayuno ,esme y Carlisle marcaron , para preguntarnos si podríamos llevar a los niños a su casa querían pasar tiempo con ellos , así que los aliste para ir con sus abuelos , en lo cual jasper me ayudo

Bueno jaden vamos ala camioneta – le dije tomando su mano , en lo que jasper carga a jaclyn

Bien ya esta – le dije cuando termine de ponerle el cinturón de su sillita , jasper puso ala niña en la suya y repitió el procedimiento de ponerle el cinturón , en todo el camino nunca soltó mi mano ,cuando llegamos , yo ayude abajar a jaden y las mochilas , ya abajo toque el timbre y Carlisle me abrió

Hola jaden – dijo saludando primero a su nieto

Hola abue - saludo jaden entrando

Hola bella pasa – me dijo dando me un beso en la mejilla

Hola Carlisle – salude después entre para también saludar a esme de la misma forma , en segundos apareció jasper con jaclyn

Bueno , bella ya te tengo una entrevista de trabajo , en un periódico – me comento ya cuando estábamos en la sala

O muchas gracias Carlisle ,no se como pagarles todo lo que han hecho por mi – le dije completamente agradecida

O hija a sido todo un placer y la cita es a las 9:30- me dijo sonriéndome

Claro yo estaré ahí puntual – le dije me entrego una tarjeta , donde estaba la dirección y cuando leí el nombre de el periódico no pude mas que abrir la boca totalmente sorprendida , se trataba de el Los ángeles times , era el mejor periódico de el estado era una oportunidad de oro , después de conversar un rato mas jasper y yo nos despedimos

Bueno cariño estamos completamente solos – le dije sonriendo

Si y me parece una genial idea que te parece salir con migo ya sabes a cenar como en una cita – me dijo sonriéndome , ya en la casa

Claro yo encantada jasper – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa , cuando recordé que emmet no había vuelto a casa , y me empecé a reír , jasper me vio con cara de que demonios te ríes

Que es lo que hace que rías de esa forma – me pregunta

Sol que emmet no ha regresado ala casa – le respondo , y en cuento le digo eso hace una mueca y sonríe

Dios no quiero pensar e l porque – me dice

O jasper , tu hermana ya es mayorcita sabe lo que hace – le digo

Aunque sea así prefiero no pensar mucho en ello

Esta bien – le dije acercándome a besarlo se veía tan adorable haciendo muecas , después de besarnos , fuimos a la sala a ver un rato la tele , abrazados ,cuando me estaba quedando dormida escuche el timbre me pare algo adormilada ,a abrir la puerta , ya que jasper ya estaba dormido

Bonitas horas de llegar emmet – le dije cuando al abrir me tope con el

Muy bonitas – me dijo riendo , podía ver un gran brillo en sus ojos

Y como dejaste a rose – le dije riendo

Aaa tan hermosa como solo ella puede ser – me dijo con cara de idiota

Oo ya veo así que , podría a ver algo con ella – le pregunte cuando nos dirigimos ala cocina , para no despertar a jasper , nos sentamos en la barra y nos servimos un café

Bueno desembucha emmet – le dije

Pues ahí bella creo que encontrado a la futura señora swan – me dijo suspirando

O emmet me alegro por ti , rose es un mujer hermosa , y no solo por fuera si no también por dentro – le dije sonriendo

A ti te parece bien – me pregunta

Claro que si em te mereces ser feliz , y no pudiste elegir a una mejor persona , pero anda dime ya es mi cuñada – le pregunte

Pues si no creí que fuera a decir que si , no la pasamos horas y horas hablando , en un bar , para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran las 3 de la mañana y estaban por cerrar , así que fuimos a su departamento y seguimos hablando y una cosa llevo ala otra y bueno el chiste es que acepto se r mi novia – me dijo algo sonrojado , dios em sonrojado eso era completamente extraño en el

Dios emmet nunca creí que vería este día , el día que te sonrojaras – le dije riendo

Niña no te burles – me digo haciendo un puchero

Estoy feliz por ti em , después de todo tu mas que nadie se lo merece , quien diría que todo quedaría en familia – le dije

Si , lo amas verdad bella – me pregunto , yo solo pude sonrojarme , era lago que tenia muy claro solo era que no me sentía lista para decírselo

Creo que si em , se que daría todo por el y por los niños – le dije con completa convicción

Ay bella en que momento dejaste de ser mi pequeña hermanita ala que cargaba en mis hombros – me pregunto con melancolía , lo cual me hacia un nudo en la garganta le debía tanto

No lo se em ,creo que en el mismo momento en el que tu dejaste de ser solo mi hermano el oso y te convertiste en un gran hombre em digno de admirar – le dije con un nudo en la garganta

O pequeña sabes que te quiero verdad – me pregunta

Claro que lose y tu sabes que también te quiero – le dije sonriendo

Bueno pequeña bells , me voy a arreglar ya que rose y yo iremos a cenar – me dijo parándose de la silla

Bien yo también tengo una cena con jasper – le dije riendo

Bien nos vemos bella – me dijo saliendo de la cocina , después de eso , fui ala sala donde jasper estaba viendo la tele , cuando me escucho entrar me sonrió

Hola dormilón , hace cuanto despertaste – le pregunto sentándome junto a el

Hace como 5 minutos – me dijo – pero supuse que em había llegado – me dijo

Si ha llegado – le dije – pero no tarda en irse , el también tiene una cena – le dije riendo

Hablando de la cena creo que es hora de que empecemos alistarnos , salimos alas 7 :30 – me informo , lo cual me dejaba con 1 hora ½ para prepararme

Bueno si quiero estar lista será que empieza a arreglarme – le dije parándome de el sillón

Bien hare lo mismo , nos vemos ala hora acordada señorita swan – me dijo también parándose , cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto , cuando llegue al mío , lo primero que hice fue ir al closet y ver que tenia para ponerme , y lo vi un hermoso vestido color morado , que me llegaba hasta por arriba de la rodilla suelto , me lo había comprado hace tiempo y nunca me lo había puesto , lo saque y lo coloque en la cama , me metí a bañar , y el agua me relajo al instante no se cuanto tiempo pase en el agua ,para cuando Salí ya eran veinte para las siete , me , coloque mi ropa interior , la cual era de color negro de encaje , le vestido , y unos hermosos zapatos de tacón de color negro también , después de eso procedí con mi cabello , le hice unas hermosas hondas y lo deje suelto , me maquille muy poco solo algo de base y los ojos con un poco de sombra de color de el vestido y un poco de difuminado con negro , rímel y delineador , para los labios solo un poco de brillo no los quería muy cargados , era en estos momentos en los que agradecía que Alice me había enseñado algunas cosas para pintarme . me mire en el espejo y me gusto como había quedado. Solo me puse un poco de perfume y un dije de oro blanco que emmet me había regalado cuando cumplí 15, estaba lista solo tome mi pequeño bolso negro y mi abrigo de el mismo color. Baje las escaleras con mucho cuidado, de no caerme no quería que nuestra cita terminara siendo en el hospital. el me estaba esperando abajo pero estaba distraído viendo la pantalla de su celular , cuando volteo a verme , me sonrió

Estas preciosa cariño- me dijo ,tomado mi mano y haciéndome girar , cuando lo tuve de nuevo de frente pude apreciar lo guapo que se veía , tenia puesto un traje color gris y una camisa blanca una corbata a rayas , su pelo medio acomodado me encantaban sus risos y que decir de sus ojos su hermosos ojos que se veían casi verdes

Y tu muy guapo – le dije siendo completamente honesta

Bien vamos – me dijo tomando mi mano , me abrió la puerta de su coche como todo un caballero , ya cuando los dos estábamos en el auto tomo mi mano y no la soltó y la verdad es que no quería que la soltara , se estaciono frente a un restaurante , muy acogedor ,salió y me abrió la puerta , ya dentro de el restauran ,procedió a también abrirme la silla me sentía muy mimada

Bueno bella que quieres cenar – me pregunto

Quiero carne ala mango – le dije sonriendo

Bien yo quiero el filete acompañado de ensalada – me dijo cuando el mesero llego le dimos nuestra orden y jasper pidió un vino

Bueno cariño creo que te debía esta cita – me dijo

Bueno ya me la estas pagando – le dije riendo

Si , bueno y que te parece la entrevista de trabajo de el lunes – me pregunto

La verdad muy emocionada , es con el mejor periódico de los ángeles si me aceptan seria una oportunidad de oro – le dije emocionada

Yo se que te quedaras – me dijo animándome

Y tu que tal el trabajo – le pregunto

La verdad hay un pequeño problema con ex socios ,pero hoy quiero olvidarme de todo – me dijo se le veía preocupado pero no insistí , después de eso seguimos hablando ,comimos y compartimos la comida ,estábamos tomando helado de chocolate como postre mientras una linda melodía llenaba el restaurante

Ven bailemos – me pidió parándose y teniéndome su mano y no pude resistirme , me pare y nos dirigimos ala pista , ya ahí me tomo dela cintura y yo lo tome de el cuello nos empezamos a mover muy lentamente acerco a mi cuello y olio mi cabello

O bella te quiero , y creo que nunca lo pregunte formalmente me arias el honor de ser mi novia ,de ser la mujer que para mis hijos sea su madre – me dijo al oído , yo solo sabia que mi corazón saltaba feliz por sus palabras , quien diría que podía ser tan romántico

Claro que si jasper , nada me aria mas feliz que ser tu novia , que ser la madre de tus hijos – si lose sonaba tan bien pero ala vez tan formal que daba un poco de miedo , en cuanto termine de hablar levanto un poco mi rostro y me beso , era un beso tan cargado de cariño y tal vez amor

Gracias por aparecer bella – me dijo después de el emotivo beso , después de terminar de bailar , pago la cuenta y nos dirigimos a casa cuando llegamos a la casa fuimos a su cuarto en cuanto cerré la puerta me beso , con tanta pasión su lengua jugaba con la mía , sus manos que momentos antes sujetaban mi rostro bajaron a mi cintura me pego mas a el , tampoco mis manos se quedaron quietas se fueron una a su cabello y otra a su cuello ,cuando ya no podíamos respirar sus labios solo se separaron los míos, pero no de mi cuerpo se fueron directo a mi cuellos donde besaba y mordía ligeramente mi piel , las sensaciones que mi cuerpo estaba experimentando me estaba encendiendo así que yo no me quede atrás empecé quitarle el saco que me estorbaba cuando vio mis intenciones me ayudo a quitárselo , ya con el innecesario saco fuera de el me dedique a tocar su espalda , acariciando cada línea de esta , el de mi cuello paso a mi hombro besándolo y mordiéndolo , lo que me hiso gemir un poco , y yo no conforme con su espalda también como pude empecé a besar su cuello y mordiéndolo ligeramente y ligeramente mordiendo también el lóbulo de su oreja , lo cual hiso que el gimiera ,después volvió a besarme , fue un beso demandante , pasional , lo deseaba , mi zona intima rogaba por un poco de atención me sentía húmeda ,cuando dejo de besarme con la respiración acelerada me pregunto

Bella estas segura de querer continuar , te deseo pero no vamos a hacer nada que no quieras – pregunto viéndome directamente a los ojos y lo que vi en ellos fue deseo pero ala vez adoración

Completamente segura , también te deseo hazme tuya – le pedí y como era lo único que necesitaba oír ,de nuevo me beso , dirigiendo sus manos a mi espalda para buscar el sierre ,cuando lo encontró lo bajo lentamente , sentí el aire en mi la piel de mi espalda , y yo no me podía quedar a tras empecé quitándole la corbata , cuando termine con ella ,pase a desabotonar su camisa ,cuando la tuve desabotonada , con mis manos empecé a delinear su pecho su bien formado pecho , el bajo los tirantes de mi vestido y lo dejo caer a mis pies ,cuando solo estuve en ropa interior me empezó a acariciar el estomago la cintura todo lugar expuesto , yo estaba perdida en sus caricias ,cuando me empezó a llevar al borde de la cama , me senté al igual que el me empezó a besar de pronto ya estábamos acostados el enzima mío yo por instinto abrí mis piernas para que se acomodara mejor , el siguió besándome en mi cuello y yo lo único que hacia era besar su hombro y acariciar su espalda , me pidió que me arqueara para poder quitar mi sostén y lo hice cuando mi sostén estuvo fuera de mi ,alzo su rostro para mirarme , no mentiré me dio algo de pena , pero cuando empezó a amasarlos con sus manos la pena se me olvido por completo , y de mi ya no salían mas que jadeos y gemidos , empecé a quitarle el pantalón como podía , el al darse cuenta se alzo un poquito para que pudiera sacarle los pantalones ,cuando lo hice pude sentir su excitación , esta completamente duro y de solo pensar que eso lo provoque yo me excite mas si es que se podía , ya solo nos encontrábamos en ropa interior y el empezó abajar mi brajita , yo alce mis caderas para ayudarlo a quitármelas ,cuando estuve completamente desnuda se para y me observo , su mirada era penetrante , sonrió

Completamente perfecta ,eres realmente perfecta – me dijo , se bajo el mismo los bóxer , y dejo salir su muy sobre excitado miembro , era grande y grueso , no exagerado , estaba bien dotado ,yo solo me mordí el labio , el se volvió a acomodar entre mis piernas y el rose de nuestros sexos no hiso gemir a ambos , me volvió a besar

Estas lista – me pregunto cuando ya estaba posicionado en mi entrada , yo solo asentí y cuando creí que enteraría en mi se detuvo y iba a protestar cuando hablo – espera necesitamos un condón – me dijo tratando de levantarse , pero lo tome de los hombros

Tomo la píldora – le dije en cuanto escucho eso volvió a posicionarse en mi entrada y se fue deslizando poco apoco dentro de mi , se sentía algo raro , y aunque no era virgen , había perdido mi virginidad en una fiesta si lo se patético pero así fue , no tenia mas experiencia que una noche hace 2 años , el entraba poco apoco , para que me adecuara a su tamaño , cuando estuvo completamente dentro de mi gimió , dios se sentía tan bien me sentía completamente llena

Dios cariño eres tan estrecha – me dijo ,cuando me sentí lista moví mi cadera para hacerle saber que podía moverse , salió lentamente de mi para entrar de nuevo

Ahh – gemí – pronto sus embestidas fueron aumentando de velocidad

Dios¡ cariño te sientes también – me dijo gruñendo entrando y saliendo de mi yo movía mis caderas para encontrarme con las suyas lo cual hacia que entrara mas profundo , seguía nuestra danza de el placer , nos besábamos donde podíamos , de pronto empecé a sentir un remolino en mi vientre , sabia que estaba cerca ,dios era un gran sensación

Cariño mas rápido – le dije casi gritando y el obedeció al instante sus embestidas se volvieron enloquecedoras , dios no tardaría de llagar al éxtasis total

Cariño ,estoy muy cerca ahh – me dijo gimiendo – vente con migo – me pidió eso no hiso mas que excitarme mas , sentí como su miembro palpitaba dentro de mi ,con cada embestida , me apretaba ms alrededor de el

Me vengo cariño ahhh- le dije y con una embestidas mas me llevo al cielo , era una sensación extra corporal – jasperrrrrr¡-grite su nombre al terminar

¡Dios¡ bellaa¡- grito mi nombre al llegar con una embestida mas , sentí como me llenaba con su semilla. Después de eso se tiro enzima de mi , nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas , yo peinaba su hermoso cabello ,cuando nuestras respiraciones fueron normales , salió de mi , sentí una gran sensación de vacio , se quito de enzima de mi y me abrazo

Eso fue increíble – le dije

Si lo fue , fue fantástico – me dijo besando mi frente

Si lo fue ,fue perfecto jasper – le dije acurrucándome mas a su lado el me tenia muy bien abrazada

Bueno ahora ya eres mía – me dijo con una gran sonrisa

Si y tu mío – le dije riendo

Claro solo tuyo – me dijo tapándonos con las cobijas

Vamos adormir cariño – me dijo abrazándome de nuevo contra su pecho , no nos molestamos en vestirnos

Claro estoy exhausta – le dije – excelente primera cita – le dije

Que bueno que te gustara , fue una buena cita , tal vez me concedas el honor de tener una segunda – me dijo riendo

Puede ser – le dije en medio de un bostezo

Duerme cariño – me dijo

Buenas noches jasper - le dije mas dormida que despierta

Buenas noches cariño – me dijo

Y con eso caí en un profundo sueño, y completamente suya y el completamente mío ese pensamiento me hacia feliz, y esperando seguir así abrazada a el.

**Bueno chicas que les pareció, puedo decir que realmente me costo escribir lo que paso en este Cap. Díganme que opinan con un REWIEV saben que amo sus REWIEVS me hacen sumamente feliz **

**Quiero agradecer a katts , M- pottermasen , Marieisahale, por leerme y sus REWIEVS ,Tambien quiero a gradecer por los FAVS y los FOLLOWS , a mis lectoras anónimas muchas gracias .**

**Regálenme un REWIEV son mi mejor recompensa me hacen muy feliz y hacen brincar mi corazón jajaaja .**

**Bueno feliz 15 de septiembre para las que son de mi mexico lindo y querido jejeje feliz diaaa **

**Nos leemos pronto un beso by cinti **


	14. Chapter 14 la pelea

**CAP 14 **

**BELLA POV **

Me desperté en la cama de jasper, como los últimos días, pero en esta ocasión sola , jasper ya se había ido a trabajar , ya era lunes , devuelta al mundo , después del fin de semana de ensueño , cada pequeño detalle hacia que , este sentimiento creciera cada vez mas en mi , sabia que ya estaba enamorada hasta los huesos , si es que se puede amar mas de cómo yo lo amo en este momento , pero no sabia si era buena idea decírselo ahora , o tenia que esperar , dios esto pasa cuan do no tienes , historial amoroso , bueno ya he perdido tiempo y tengo que llevar a los niños ala escuela , mi nena hermosa ,ya tiene su piernita liberada , solo tiene un venda puesta pera darle un poquito de seguridad al caminar , pero ya estaba bien .

Me bañe rápido, y me arregle, hoy era mi entrevista en el periódico, así que me puse un lindo traje sastre color negro, y una blusa en tonos cafés, me hice un maquillaje ligero, en las mismas tonalidades de la blusa. Me puse unos zapatos de tacón medio, y tome mi bolso.

Ya lista entre en el cuarto de los niños, para despertarlos, ya cuando al fin logre desertar a jaclyn y jaden, los cambie, y peine. Bajamos a desayunar.

Buenos días , niños – saludo sue

Bueno dia abuelita sue – saludaron ambos y se sentaron para tomar su desayuno que con mucho cariño sue había preparado

Buenos días bella – me saludo sonriendo – siéntate , a desayunar que se enfría

Buenos días sue ,gracias – le dije , después de que los niños, sue y yo desayunáramos , le lave los dientes a los niños , cuando ya estábamos por salir .su me detuvo

Bella que tengas mucho éxito ,hoy – me dijo sonriendo

Gracias sue – le respondí – nos subimos al coche , tarde casi nada en llegar ala escuela

Buenos niños , que tengan un hermoso día – les dije dándoles un beso

Adio mami – me dijeron ambos, después de comprobar que estaban sanos y salvos dentro de la escuela . me apresure para llegar a mi cita en el periódico , no estaba muy lejos de la constructora , cuando llegue al vestíbulo , no podía estar mas nerviosa , tenia conmigo mis trabajos anteriores , en el periódico de la bruja , los de la universidad , la carta de recomendación , en fin todo mi expediente , me acerque a la recepcionista

Buenos días señorita , tengo una cita ,con el editor Demitri Adams – le dije

Claro , dígame su nombre , isabella swan – le dije

Bien en unos minutos la llamo – me dijo , me senté de nuevo , era una recepción muy linda , no tenia el estilo empresarial ,serio como la constructora , tenia un estilo mas juvenil , pero ala vez normal , un toque de color naranja y plateado

Señorita swan , venga con migo por favor – me pidió

Claro, gracias – le dije siguiéndola, me llevo por un pasillo, hasta que llegamos a una puerta doble.

Pase la esta esperando – me dijo- toque la puerta y escuché un adelante. La oficina era muy linda con un toque juvenil , el estaba sentado en su escritorio de mesa de vidrio , el era un hombre corpulento como emmet , muy similar , en cuanto me vio , se paro

Buenos días señorita swan – me dijo , me acerque al escritorio y estreche su mano

Buenos días sr Adams , mucho gusto – lo salude

El gusto es mío , pero tome asiento- me dijo , me senté

Así que , me han dicho que es periodista y esta buscando empleo – me pregunto

Así es – le dije

Y bueno tiene experiencia – me pregunto

Si bueno ,trabaje , un año en un periódico local , se llamaba la noticia – le explique

En tiendo y por que ya no esta en ese periódico – me pregunto

Bueno la verdad es que hasta la fecha es un misterio , de un día para otro me despidieron – le dije honestamente

Ya veo , bueno y que tipo de trabajos hacías- me pregunto

Bueno en si , encuestas y estadísticas políticas , como era novata , no me quiso dar nada mas , pero tengo también entrevista ,archivadas que nunca se publicaron y una que otra investigación – le digo – le tengo todo aquí – le dije entregándole , mi carpeta – no se cuanto tiempo se tardo ,viendo mis trabajos, lo único que sabia es que tenia una sonrisa en su rostro

Tiene buenos trabajos señorita swan , no puede entender por que no le dieron la oportunidad , me gusta ,tenemos una bacante , en la sección de negocios , trabajarías , con un periodista de plante ya con la experiencia , y podrías empezar e escribir – me informo

O me encantaría trabajar para usted – le dije , realmente feliz

Bien , me da gusto , ahora otro punto , por lo que tengo entendido tienes dos niños , algo me dijeron de eso –me pregunto , yo por automático sonreí al pensar en mis niños

Si una ,niña y un niño de casi 4 años – le platique

Bien , entonces un tema importante serian lo horarios a que hora entran y salen tus hijos – me pregunto

Bueno entran alas 9 de la mañana y salen alas 12 – le conteste

Bien , en si no hay que modificar mucho , la entrada es alas 9: 30 dela mañana y tienes 2 horas de almuerzo ,sales alas 11 y regresas ala una y tu salida es alas 6:30 de la tarde – me informo lo cual me hacia feliz podía con esto

Eso es perfecto – le dije

Bien ahora el sueldo , es de 3000 mil dólares al mes , por ser principiante , tienes las prestaciones de ley y los bonos por desempeño – me dijo , lo cual me parecía perfecto

Me parece bien – le dije

Bueno señorita swan , firme los el contrato – me dijo tendiéndome una pluma , firme gustosa en la línea punteada

Bien , comienzas mañana ,

Muchas gracias en serio – le agradecí

Es un placer – me dijo despidiéndose

Igualmente – le dije

Bueno nos vemos mañana – me dijo

Hasta mañana – le dije – saliendo de su oficina, Salí de su oficina, no podía estar mas feliz, casi podía saltar enzima de los lujosos sillones de recepción. no sabia a quien llamar ,por la hora eran 10:40 rose debía estar en el trabajo y no quería interrumpir , jasper si seria el ,el primero en saberlo , marque y espere

Bueno – contesto , se escuchaba algo molesto

Hola cariño , que pasa todo bien en el trabajo – pregunte

O hola hermosa- en cuanto me escucho cambio su tono de voz - si solo unos problemitas – me dijo

Bueno yo llamaba porque quería , que fueras el primero en saber – le dije

Que paso hermosa – me pregunto

Bueno , estas hablando , con la nueva , empleada de Los Ángeles time – le dije feliz

O felicidades , hermosa yo sabia que tu podías conseguir ese empleo – me dijo

Gracias , y lo mejor que mis horarios , son perfectos, podre con los niños y con mi carrera – le dije

Eso es bueno – me dijo escuche ruido asi que supuse estaba ocupado

Lo siento estas ocupado , solo quería que fueras el primero en saber – me disculpe

No hay problema , para ti siempre tengo tiempo – me dijo

Adiós – me despedí

Adiós linda – me dijo y colgó , después de hablar con el me dirigí ala casa , yo sabia que emmet estaría esperándome, cuando llegue me lo encontré en la cocina con sue

Hola – salude

Hola bells ,como te fue – me pregunto emmet

Si belle como te fue – también pregunto sue

La verdad , es que muy bien , ya tengo empleo – dije feliz

Felicidades hermanita – me dijo em abrazándome

Gracias – le dije

Felicidades bella – me abrazo de igual manera sue

Bueno quieres un café – me pregunto sue

Por favor sue , pero yo me lo sirvo no te preocupes – le dije

Tonterías , bella ya estoy parada ,así que tu siéntate – me dijo y no hice mas que obedecer me senté ,con emmet

Bueno y cuando empiezas - me pregunto

Mañana – le platico

Que bien , bells , ya era hora de que tuvieras un trabajo de periodista – me dijo

Si lose em

Y como le vas hacer con los niños – pregunto sue , dándome mi café

La verdad ,es que , los horarios son perfectos , mi hora de entrada es alas 9:30 , y tengo dos horas de comida , de 11 a 1 , así que es perfecto

Que bueno bella , de todos modos tienes todo mi apoyo – me dijo

Gracias , sue – le agradecí

Y tu em como va lo de la bacante – le pregunto

Bien , ya mañana comienzo , en la semana , mee van a enviar mis cosas , ya había empacado – me dijo

Que bueno em

Si ahora tengo que buscar , un lugar donde quedarme –no me puedo quedarme aquí por siempre – me dijo

Te puedo entender , em – en ese momento recordé mi departamento

Emmet , mi departamento esta solo ahora , puedes quedarte ahí , tengo varios meses ya pagados

No bella es tu departamento – protesto

Emmet , yo prácticamente , vivo aquí – le digo

Si lose , pero no puedo invadir mi espacio – me dijo

Emmet ,cuantos años vivimos juntos , no conocemos bien , así que no se diga mas te quedas en el apartamento

Esta bien , bells solo en lo que encuentro un lugar

Bien emmet – le dije , después de eso , platicamos cosas vánales, como hace de las 11:30 , sonó mi teléfono

Bella – me saludo jasper

Hola jasper – le conteste

Hola , hermosa , esta bien si te acompaño por los niños – me pregunto

Claro no tienes que preguntar – le dije riendo

Ok bueno te veo en 10 minutos en la casa – me dijo

Claro aquí te espero , te quiero – le dije

También te quiero – me dijo lo cual hiso que sonriera , me quede , revisando mis mails en lo que llegaba y como siempre puntualísimo llego en 10 minutos , para que no se bajara de el auto mejor yo Salí , me subí en el auto

Hola hermosa – me dijo besándome en cuanto estuve enfrente de el , amaba sus besos , cuando se nos termino el aire me soltó

Hola – le dije

Bien ,vamos los niños y de ahí a festejar tu éxito – me dijo arrancando el auto , durante el camino , no hablamos pero en todo momento tubo mi mano entre la suya , cuando llegamos me baje , el se tardo un poco, acomodando bien el auto , así que yo me adelante ,cuando llegue ala entrada los niños , estaban con quien menos pensé Lauren , y su hijo y al parecer , algo no le gustaba a mis hijos , en cuanto me vieron corrieron hacia mi

Que paso mi amores – les pregunte

Clack , digo que tu no puede e nueta mama po que no no tuvitede tu panita – me dijo jaden

Y le dijimo que ea mi mama peo dijo que no y no dijo pegúntenle amo mama y y po eo etabamo con u mama – me diji jaclyn

Y que les dijo – pregunte

Que tu no eas nueta mama – me dijeron , en caunto me dijeron eso la sangre me hirvió , esa se iba enterar quien era yo , jasper se acerco a nosotros

Hola mi niños – los saludo ,ambos abrazaron a su padre , y la vi a lo lejos , sonriendo , con una de sus amigas y su hijo estaba con otro niño en los columpios –nos vamos , me pregunto

Claro – le dije – ya frente al coche , el cual estaba enfrente de la escuela – sabes ,espera me tantito – asintió , no perdí tiempo me acerque hasta donde estaba ella , estaba de espaldas , le toque el hombro y en cuanto volteo , no le di ni tiempo de reaccionar , le di una cachetada , tan fuerte que mi mano dolió y que decir de cómo le volteo la cara

Que te pasa , maldita criada , por que me pegas –me pregunto

Te lo dije , que no te quiera cerca de ellos – le dije

Jaja , mira alguien tiene que decirles la verdad a esos niños , no pueden mentirles , para siempre sabes deberías agradecerme , no te sientes mal mintiendo , tu no eres su madre , nada de lo que les dije es mentira – me dijo riendo

Madre no es la que lleva 9 meses en el vientre , sino la que cría , la que cuida – le dije

Pero , que clase de madre podrías ser tu , una ,emplea ducha , de su padre –me dijo –a no te puedes ir sin esto – me dijo soltándome una cachetada , y eso fue lo que colmo mi paciencia , yo le solté otra ,

Recuerda que tu solo eres la golfa de su padre – me dijo , estábamos forcejeando , la a garree su rubia cabellera

Lo dices por que tu niñera se mete con tu marido – le dije ella seguí forcejeando con migo , ella también me tenia agarrada , de mi cabello , cuando estaba por tirarla , unos brazos me separaron ,peo yo estaba fuera de mi ,quería dejarle bien clarito quien era yo

Suéltame – le dije cuando me di cuanta que era jasper pero no me soltaba

¡Maldita , pero me las vas a pagar ¡-gritaba la loca

¡Ya te dije cuando quieras ,y aléjate de ellos , que esto , es solo una probadita , delo que soy capaz¡- le grite

Cálmate isabella – me decía jasper , cuando lograron llevarse ala loca –deje de forcejear con jasper , subimos al auto me arregle como pude el cabello, no dijimos nada en todo el camino , los niños ni por enterados , lo cual agradecía ,cuando llegamos ala casa , los niños subieron a jugar y yo directa al baño para ver lo de mi cabello , jasper venia pisándome los talones cuando llegamos a mi cuarto al fin hablo

Ok , me quieres explicar , que demonios acaba de pasar – me pregunto , y claro que lo entendía ,acababa de ver mi lado menos amable , pero la verdad no me arrepiento

Uff eso fue una promesa – le dije y por lógico no me entendía nada

Bueno lo que pasa es que se lo dije , y no me creí , pero ya le demostré de que soy capaz , que ni se les hacer que jasper – le dije bueno masa que nada para mi yo solo caminaba por todo el cuarto estaba molesta – mira que meterse con unos niños , con mis niños , que sepa meterse con gente de su tamaño – seguía quejándome , hasta que me tomo de los brazos

Ok puedes parar y explicarte – me dijo, sentándome en la cama.

**JASPER POV **

Hoy había decidido acompañar a bella por los niños , cuando estábamos por irnos , bella me dijo que la esperara , me volteé 10 segundos para subir a los niños al coche ,cuando la busque con la mirada , la vi a lo lejos , estaba discutiendo con una señora , me fui acercando a ella ,después de decirle a los niños que ahorita regresaba , para cuando llegue ya se tenían agarradas de el cabello , tome a bella de la cintura , ella forcejeaba con migo y entre ellas se gritaban amenazas ,cuando al fin se llevaron ala rubia , bella se calmo , durante el camino , no hablamos ,cuando llegamos ,subimos a su cuarto ,cuando le pregunte que , que era lo que había pasado , empezó a caminar de un lado a otro quejándose mas con ella que con migo así que la detuve para que me explicara

Bien ,su hijo ,fue el que molesto a los niños ,con respecto a su ,mama , y discutí ,con ella y ella alienta su hijo a molestarlos dando le la razón , y se lo advertí , que no la quiera cerca de ellos , y hoy ,cuando llegamos , los niños me dicen , que esa , les dijo que yo no puedo ser su madre , por que no los lleve en mi vientre , no hice mas que cumplir con mi palabra , no iba a permitir , que esa siga , acercándose a los niños –me dijo de corrido , y en ese momento no me pude sentir mas feliz y mas orgulloso de ella

Ok respira , cariño ya entendí se lo merecía – le dije

Si se lo merecía y no me arrepiento – me dijo

Mira como tienes ese labio – le dije viendo la esquina de este ,se le estaba poniendo morado

Si duele un poco , pero valió la pena - me dijo riendo y yo no pude mas que reír la abrase ,esta mujer me tenia loco por ella ,cada día descubría cosas de ella que me iban enamorando mas y mas , la bese con cuidadito de no lastimarla

Te quiero bella – le dije

Y yo a ti jas

**BELLA POV **

Después de e l incidente de la loca de Lauren, no la volví a ver, ya habían pasado 2 semanas , de eso , el viernes era el cumpleaños de los niños , ya cumplían sus 4 añitos , jasper a estado preocupado por algo , no me quiere decir , y eso me tiene con pendiente . En el trabajo todo iba de maravilla, mi compañero se llama ben y estamos trabajando en un reportaje sobre las 10 empresas mas ricas de el estado. Ahora mismo estaba fuera de la escuela, esperando a los niños

Mami¡-grito cuando me vio jaden

Hola mi amor – le dije abrazándolo

Mami¡-de igual forma corrió jaclyn en cuanto me vio

Hola – le dije dando le un beso

Mami , mira – me dijeron los dos , enseñándome sus estrellas en sus frentes

Que bien mis niños son muy listos , por que no vamos por un helado se lo merecen – les dije

Yupi¡- gritaron alegres , fuimos a la heladería , estábamos disfrutando de nuestros helados ,cuando recibí la llamada de jasper

Bella donde están ya deberían estar en la casa – me dijo algo molesto , lo cual siendo sincera no entendía su molestia

Estoy en la heladería de enfrente de la escuela – le dije

Por que no me dijiste – pregunto

Jasper solo es un helado lo hemos hecho antes -le conteste –ya vamos para ya jasper – le dije y colgué su actitud no la entendía

Niños vamos a casa - pague y partimos a casa ,cuando llegamos , jasper estaba en la casa

Papi¡- corrió jaclyn

Mi niña preciosa , -dijo besándole su carita

Y mi campeón – dijo haciendo lo mismo con jaden , después de que saludo a los niños , sue entro ala sala y no se que vería en nuestras miradas que mejor se llevo a los niños , nos quedamos solos , ninguno decía nada pero , si las miradas matasen ambos estaríamos muertos , como supuse que no seria el ,el que hablara lo hice yo

Ok me podrías explicar , por que la actitud , no hice nada malo , los lleve a tomar un helado , desde cuando necesito tu permiso – pregunte

Demonios isabella ,ese no es el problema – me dijo , el punto es que no sabia cual era

Pues precisamente ese el problema que no se cual es el problema – le dije algo molesta – hay algo que no me estas diciendo jasper – le dije

No es nada , solo me gustaría saber donde están mis hijos , si se supone que deben de estar en la casa a ciertas horas – en cuanto dijo MIS¡hijos sentí como si me hubiera golpeado

Sigo sin entender nada jasper , digo no están con una extraña , están con migo y hasta donde tenia entendido también eran mis hijos jasper ,así que no tienes fundamentos para nada – le dije molesta mas que nada dolida

Estas malinterpretando todo – me dijo , pero no quiera escucharlo

Sabes que jasper , ya me voy a trabajar – le digo realmente molesta , me salgo de la casa y me subo ala camioneta , llegue la periódico

Hola bella ,ya tenemos la entrevista con aro vultori – me dijo alegre , pero en cuanto vio mi cara pregunto – ok problemas en el paraíso

Si , no se que le pasa a jasper acabamos de discutir – le digo sentándome

Si ,así son las relaciones , en algún punto tendrían que pelear - me dijo – ya veras como todo se soluciona , pero por lo mientras vamos a editar las entrevistas que ya tenemos – me dice

Vamos , y espero que tengas razón

Después de eso trabaje hasta tarde , llame a sue para que no se preocupara , y a partir de ese día , el y yo casi no hablamos , e regresado a mi cuarto , no estoy molesta , estoy dolida , de que no me hable y lo que era una cosita pequeñita, la hemos convertido en una bola de nieve ,ya aunque solo han pasado solo 3 tres días , lo extraño ,demasiado ,y yo se que el también me extraña , mañana es el cumpleaños de los niños y no quiero estar peleada con el . Así que, hoy sue ira por los niños y yo iré ha hablar con jasper. Pero primero tenia que terminar, un pequeño artículo para la sección de negocios es mi primer artículo sola, así que estaba emocionada. Cuando termine, me despedí de ben y em dirigí a la constructora.

Ya en la constructora, me acerque ala secretaria de jasper,

Disculpa Kate , sabes si podría ver a jasper – le pregunte

No bella no esta no ha llegado – me informo lo cual se me hacia raro , el había salido para el trabajo , como alas 7 de la mañana

Gracias ,si llega , le podrías decir que se comunique con migo – le pedí

Claro bella yo le digo – me dijo

Esta ,Alice – le pregunto

Si esta en la oficina ,con el sr Edward – me dijo , no pude evitar sonreír ,hay , ya me estaban cansando ,estaba penando seriamente en hacerle de Cupido

Podría pasar a verla – pregunte

Claro ya sabe donde esta su oficina – me contesto

Claro gracias – le dije , cuando llegue a su puerta , toque

Adelante – dijo. así que entre

Hola – dije al entrar

Hola bells – me saludo alice

Bells – me dijo en forma de saludo Edward

Hola chicos , solo pasaba a saludar – les digo

O claro , viniste a ver a jasper – m pregunta alice

Venia haber si por fin podemos hablar – le platico

Hay tu y mi hermano , son todo un caso , eso les pasa por tercos – dice Edward

Si , pero al parecer no ni llegado , salió muy temprano – les dije

A lo mejor tenia algún tipo de cita - dijo alice

Bueno chicos los dejo – les dije despidiéndome

Adiós – me dijeron ambos

Después de eso, partí, de regreso a el trabajo, así pasaron alas horas como a eso delas 4 de la tarde Edward me marco

Que paso ed. – le pregunte

Bella has tenido noticias de jasper – me pregunto

No y por que , que pasa

No lose no lo podemos localizar bella por eso te marco – en cuanto dijo eso me espante

Dios mío , voy a ver si puedo localizarlo ed. – le digo

Ok mantenme informado

Igual –cuando termino la llamada , me acerque al cubículo de ben para pedirle permiso para irme

Ben hay un emergencia en mi casa , no localizan a jasper , me falta 2 horas ben dame chance – le pedí

Claro bella , no preocupes , cualquier cosa que necesites me avisas – me dijo

Gracias – le dije , agarre mis cosas y me fui ala casa de camino le marque

"ahora no puedo contestar deja tu mensaje " – me respondió la contestadora

Jasper , en cuanto escuches esto , por favor , márcame ,te quiero – llegue ala casa ,y sue tampoco sabia nada de el , ya había pasado una hora desde que había llegado , cuando el teléfono dela casa sonó

Hola –conteste

Bella soy yo rose – me contesto , sonaba alterada

Rose , que pasa – le pregunte angustiada

Necesito que me escuches bien ,y que guardes la calma – me pidió y en cuanto lo hiso me espanto

Rose habla – le pedí

Hace unas horas ingresaron a jasper a urgencias – me dijo llorando

Como esta rose dime que no – le pregunte pero no me dejo terminar

Esta vivo , grave pero vivo – me dijo ,sentí como mi cuerpo se enfriaba ,nose que cara tendría que sue se paro

Voy para ya rose – le dije

Aquí te espero – me dijo y colgó

Bella que pasa – me pregunta sue

Jasper esta en el hospital

**Que les pareció, como toda pareja, tenían que pelear, que creen que le haya pasado a jasper, que no le estaba diciendo a bella ¿? Díganme que opinan con un REWIEV saben que amo sus REWIEVS son mi recompensa, hacen brincar a mi corazón.**

**Gracias a : ****TkmMichu**, **BeA'Directioner****, ****marieisahale****,katts ,M-potterMasen. Y atodos los que me leen y me dejan sus ****REWIEVS, sus FAVS Y FOLLOWS y a mis lectoras fantasma, mil gracias por leer **

**Regálenme un REWIEV porfa siiiii ¿? **

**Nos leemos pronto un beso by cinti **


	15. Chapter 15 emociones encontradas

**CAP 15 **

**JASPER POV **

no había sido mi semana , había discutido con bella , yo sabia que me había comportado como un verdadero estúpido , pero en ese momento , no lo pensé así , desde hace algunas semanas , habían estado llegando ala empresa , unos anónimos amenazándonos a todos pero en especial a mis hijos y recientemente a bella , cuando aquel día , no sabia donde estaban y mas sabiendo que casi nunca ,se retrasaban , me espante , y cuando supe , que estaban tomando un helado bueno , me alivie pero ala vez me enoje , la page con ella , se que lo que dije la lastimo y aquí estábamos hoy a un día del cumpleaños de nuestros hijos , seguíamos sin hablarnos , uff no sabia que hacer , pero ya no podía estar sin ella ,así que hoy mismo pediría perdón aunque me tuviera que arrodillar y pedirle perdón lo haría , extrañaba tenerla cerca . Salí rumbo ala oficina de el investigador privado, ahí pasa, toda la mañana y seguíamos sin tener nada , de quienes , nos estaban amenazando , me subí a mi coche , iba directo ala oficina ,de camino iba pensando en mi querida ,bella y en cuanto la amaba, en cuan importante se había vuelto para mi , en mis hijos en como la adoraban , cuando escuche , un sonido ensordecedor , el cual identifique como un disparo , volanteo ,por instinto ,se volvió a escuchar otro disparo , y esta vez me había dado , lo ultimo que supe ,fue , que todo se volvía negro

**BELLA POV **

Después de la llamada de rose, todo paso, en cámara rápida, pesa a lo que se dice, que cuando recibes una notica como esta, todo pasa lento, es mentira, ves todo a tu alrededor, pasar en cámara rápida era yo la que se sentía como pausada, sue le hablo a emmet que estaba con los niños , no me dejo conducir, en cuestión de minutos llegamos al hospital , durante esos minutos , solo podía pensar en el , como estaría , que le había pasado , en el hecho de que lo ultimo que nos dijimos , fue un buenas noches completamente incomodo. No mi mente no quería ir por ese camino seria doloroso, cuando entramos ala sala de espera , ya habían llegado , todos , en cuanto Alice me vio se acerco y me abrazo, y me dijo

Bella el va a estar bien , tiene que – me dijo , tenia los ojos hinchados de el llanto

Si – le dije , me senté , sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a despertar pero no, esto estaba pasando , cuando esme y Carlisle me vieron se acercaron a abrazarme , yo no podía mas que corresponder el abrazo , no nos dijimos nada no era necesario hacerlo , me senté junto a esme , ella tomo mi mano , la espera era agonizante , cuando menos me di cuenta , rose se acercaba a nosotros , me pare como resorte , el primero en llegar a ella , fue emmet , ella en cuanto lo vio se abrazo a el ,cuando ,se separaron ,se dirigió a todos los presentes

Como esta hija – pregunto Carlisle

Bueno ,esta en terapia intensiva , ha perdido muchísima sangre casi se nos desangra – cuando dijo lo ultimo se le quebró la voz

Pero que le paso – pregunta Edward

Tengo entendido , que lo atacaron ,tiene una herida de bala ,que casi le perfora , el pulmón , y también choco con el coche y por el golpe tiene , inflamación intracraneal-cuando dijo ,herida de bala , me espante ,que demonios había pasado ,para que atacaran así a jasper

Hay que llamar al , detective , que lleva el caso –dijo Edward

Alguien me podría explicar , de que va esto – pregunte molesta , preocupada , no se , simplemente confundida

Bueno bella jasper no quería decirte – me dijo Carlisle

Que cosa – pregunto de nuevo

Bueno desde hace unas semanas , hemos recibido amenazas , pero mas que nada , enfocado a jasper , por ser el que tiene un familia , y dentro de esas amenazas también estas , tu- en cuanto me dijo eso , entendí , sus preocupación , y su reacción sobre los niños

Podemos verle – pregunto esme

No ,mama , ahora mismo no , lo han puesto en coma ,pera esperar , que se le desinflame el cerebro –le respondió rose –de hecho necesitamos , sangre –nos informo

De que tipo de sangre es – pregunto emmet

A+ positivo – dijo , yo tenia ese tipo de sangre

Rose ,yo tengo ese tipo de sangre – le dije – donde tengo que ir para donar

Yo te llevo – me dijo

Bueno , yo creo que deberían regresar a casa , aquí no podemos hacer mucho – dijo emmet

No , yo no me voy de aquí – me opuse

Yo tampoco – dijo esme

Bella , tienes que descansar a sido un día largo - trato de razonar emmet

No , no puedo , no voy a estar tranquila , estando en la casa – le dije

Y los niños - pregunto Alice

Se han quedado en casa con sue – le respondí

Bueno , yo creo que seria ,bueno que si tu no te quieres ir , Alice y yo vallamos con los niños – me dijo Edward

Claro , yo en la mañana , estaré ahí – le dije

Bueno ,en la mañana regresamos – se despidieron

Bella ,vamos a donar sangre – me dijo rose , me pare y fui con ella, ene l camino , no dijimos nada hasta que ella hablo

Bella ,el va estar bien , tiene mucho por lo que vivir , los tiene a ustedes tres, y aunque el loco que tengo por hermano , no te lo diga ,esta loco por ti – me dijo rose , yo no pude responderle nada , yo le amaba , y no se lo había dicho , por miedo , a que fuera ,demasiado pronto , y ahora podía ser tarde , solo le di un sonrisa , no sabia que decirle

Bueno aquí estamos – me dijo enfrente de una puerta blanca , entramos , y me pidió que me sentara

Bueno te voy a sacar , me dio litro, vale es lo máximo que nos pueden sacar alas mujeres , y no podrás donar hasta dentro de 6 meses – me explico

Ok rose – se acerco me puso , un liga y introdujo la aguja , cuando termino , me sentía algo débil

Bueno ahora , quiero que comas – me dijo –así que vamos ala cafetería , me pare y todo me dio vueltas , se dio cuenta y me agarro de el brazo

Por eso quiero que comas – me dijo con una sonrisa – es normal ,cuando llegamos a la cafetería , compro un pedazo de pie de manzana , pero la verdad nada me entraba tenia como un nudo en el estomago

Anda tienes que comer bella – me dijo cuando vio que no comía

Lo se rose ,pero no ,entra nada – le explique

Aun asi, bella solo poquito – me pidió. y así lo hice apenas y comí la mitad, después de eso , regresamos a la sala de espera , ha hacer precisamente eso esperar

Bella ,hija por que no vas a descansar es tarde , estas algo pálida – me pregunto Carlisle , eran como las 12 de la noche

Estoy bien , Carlisle , la verdad no creo poder estar en paz en la casa , ustedes , vayan a descansar, yo me quedo aquí concón emmet

Esta bien bella ,pero , cualquier cosa nos informas – me dijo Carlisle

Yo no me quiero ir – dijo esme

Amor aquí no podemos hacer nada y el nos necesita fuertes , también nuestros nietos – razono con ella , y lo que dijo me hiso entender , que no ahora no podía caerme , había dos niños que me necesitaban , y no podían verme mal aunque aquí adentro me duela el corazón y el alma y mas aun mañana era su cumple años y no podía que darse sin festejo

Esta bien – le dijo parándose para irse a descansar ,se despidió de mi

Adiós bella , necesitamos estar fuertes – me dijo abrazándome

Adiós esme descansa lo necesitas –le dije , cuando se fueron solo quedamos em y yo rose , tenia ronda , y las horas ,seguían pasando y nada de nada

Hey como estas – me pregunto em

La verdad , no se em

Lose todo va estar bien – me dijo , yo solo esperaba que tuviera razón

Eso espero em – le dije , no se en que momento me quede dormida , em me despertó

Cuanto tiempo e dormido – le pregunte

Como 45 minutos

A que hora son – le pregunte

Son las 5 de la mañana , creo que es hora de que valla ala casa a dormir un poco , bella – me dijo , casi me ordeno

Esta bien , em ,tengo que estar cuando los niños despierten , me espera un día pesado – le platique

Bueno te llevo – me dijo

Esta bien – sabia que no podría convencerlo de lo contrario

Cuando llegamos ala casa sue nos estaba esperando, en la sala, se le veía preocupada, cuando nos vio se para, rápidamente

Como esta – me pregunto

Se encuentra en terapia intensiva , lo tienen en coma inducido – le informe

¡O mi pobre jasper¡ – dijo sue

Como están los niños – le pregunte

Preguntaron , por ti y por jasper , les dije que habían tenido que salir – me dijo , dios que les iba a decir cuando preguntaran por su padre

Ok gracias sue – le dije

Bueno niña ve a descansar – me dijo , y así lo hice ,dormí hasta las 8:30 de la mañana , me desperté , fui al baño a arreglarme ,cuando Salí eran 15 para las 9 ,fui a el cuarto de los niños ,seguían dormidos y empecé a cantar las mañanitas , en cuanto me escucharon ,se despertaron y cuando me vieron se pararon de su cama y yo mas acerque mas a ellos

Feliz cumpleaños , mis niños hermosos - les felicité abrazándolos

E nueto cumple – dijo feliz jaden

Yupi, ya tenemo 4 ya omo grande – dijo jaclyn

Si mi niños ya están grandes – les dije riendo , solo ellos podían sacarme un sonrisa , con todo esto

Y mi papi – pregunto jaclyn, exactamente la pregunta , que quería que no hicieran

Bueno , niños vengan y siéntense con migo – le dije , llevándolos a la cama , ya sentados –bueno su papa , tubo un pequeño accidente de auto , esta en el doctor

Como yo con mi pienita – pregunto jaclyn

Si como cuando tu piernita , solo que papa tiene que quedarse en el doctor

Peo ba eta bien vedad –pregunto jaden , con los ojos brillosos , queriendo llorar , y se me partió el alma al verlo así , yo sabia que no podía prometerle nada pero tenia que hacerlo

Claro que va a estar bien – les dije –pero no va a poder venir a su cumpleaños

Ok – me dijeron algo decaídos

Bueno por que no van abajo con sue a ver que les tiene – les dije sonriendo , y en cuanto pronuncie esas palabras ,salieron disparados de el cuarto , después de eso , desayunaron , un poco de cereal , yo solo me comí una manzana y eso por petición o mas bien orden de sue , no tenia hambre ,cuando dieron las 9 Sali de la casa para el trabajo, no tarde mucho en llegar, ala oficina

Hola buenos días ben- lo salude

Dios bella que ha pasado como esta jasper , lo encontraron – me pregunto

Si ,tubo un accidente – le dije

Y que haces aquí , deberías ,estar en casa – me dijo

No tengo que hacer algo o me voy a volver loca ben – le dije

Bueno , pero te vas temprano , anda vamos a trabajar – me dijo , pasaron alas horas , yo me mantenía ocupado , para no pensar mucho en jasper ,como ha eso de las cinco de la tarde ,Salí de el trabajo , me decidí a marcarle a los chicos ,para hacerles aunque sea un pastelito a los niños , primero le marque a emmet

Que pasa bells – me pregunto al contestar

Bueno hoy es el cumple años de los niños , y te quería pedir , si podrías ,ir ala pastelería a compran un pastel – le dije

Bells ,me ofendes , yo les hago el pastel encantado – me dijo

O muchas gracias em – le agradecí

No hay por que darlas – me dijo

Bueno em , todavía tengo que hablar con los demás , para saber si alguien le apetece venir , aunque sea un ratito – le dije ,despidiéndome , proseguí a marcarle a ,esme y Carlisle

Hola bella ,paso algo –me pregunto Carlisle

No bueno si , no podemos ,dejar de festejar a los niños es su cumpleaños y aunque se que la situación no esta para festejar , yo creo que por ellos , podríamos hacer un esfuerzo – le dije, tratando de explicarme

Claro ,bella ,algo de eso habíamos pensado , que tienes en mente – me pregunto

Bueno , em ya se esta encargando de hacer un pastel , no va hacer nada grande teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias- le informe

Me parece perfecto bella , como a que hora – me pregunto

Bueno yo creo que como a las 7:30 en la casa , estaría perfecto – le dije

Bueno nos vemos ahí en un rato bella – se despidió , después de eso le marque a Alice y a Edward , Edward decidió que se quedaría en el hospital ,y Alice se ofreció a llevarse un rato a los niños para que pudiéramos arreglar todo y así lo hiso , rose ,si vendría , sue y yo nos encargamos de decorar con globos , envolví los regalos , que yo tenia desde hace unas semanas , también sue envolvió sus regalos , lo acomodamos los mejor que pudimos para ser algo repentino ,esme, rose y Carlisle ,a eso de las 8:00 llego , Alice ,con los niños , y todos gritamos sorpresa , sus caritas de felicidad , fueron la mejor recompensa , comimos , un rico pastel de chocolate cortesía de emmet swan , y una rica cena que hiso sue , casi no tenia hambre ,pero no podía dejar que mis hijos me vieran ,dejando la comida por lo que ,solo comí ,un pequeño plato , después de eso , abrieron los regalos , cada vez que habrían uno , una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro , eso no hacia , mas que hacernos sonreír , jugaron y brincaron , pero en sus tiernas miradas había un rastro de tristeza y eso no podía ser mas que por el hecho de que su padre no los estaba acompañando , y lo peor para mi era la impotencia ,no podía hacer nada , por traerles a su papa ,y así paso la noche cuando por fin se cansaron se quedaron en el sillón dormidos , em y Carlisle , los subieron a su cama , nos tomamos un café antes de que dieran las 11 de la noche ya estábamos de camino a el hospital. ya en el hospital , nos dijeron que jasper necesitaba mas sangre , se había reabierto la herida y necesitaban hacerle un transfusión , rose ,no podía donar , ya había donado ayer , Edward no tenia ese tipo de sangre ,y mucho menos ,esme y Carlisle ,así que la única opción era yo , pero sabia que si rose ,se enteraba se iba a enojar con migo y realmente en este momento no me importaban , los posibles riesgos , si era lo único que yo podía hacer , por el lo aria , me excuse ,con que iba al baño , me dirigí ala sala donde me había llevado ayer rose para donar la sangre.

La puedo ayudar en algo – pregunto la enfermera

Si vengo a donar sangre al paciente , jasper whitlock – le informe

Claro deme su nombre – me pidió

Claro isabella swan – le dije

Pero señorita , usted no puede donar hasta dentro de 6 meses – me dijo , demonios rose me había registrado

Señorita , no lo entiende tengo que donar esta sangre, la necesita – le dije

Pero le pude provocar un desequilibrio , y es contra las normas – esta mujer no entendía , el hombre al que amaba necesitaba la sangre y me habla de las normas

Señorita , eso no me importa , no entiende que el hombre que amo , esta luchando por su vida , el padre de mis hijos y cree que me importa algo las consecuencias , - casi le grite

Esta bien señorita, pero bajo sobre su responsabilidad – me dijo, compresivamente y me tendió una hoja, donde yo aceptaba, los riesgos y deslindaba al hospital de cualquier, efecto secundario, lo firme sin dudar, procedió a sacarme la sangre cuando termino, comí la manzana y el jugo que me dio – cuando me pare aun estaba algo mareada, cuando ya estuve mejor regrese ala sala de espera. Rose nos informe que alguien había donado sangre todos sonrieron aliviados.

Después de esa noche mi rutina diaria era la siguiente. Me despertaba a eso de las 7 de la mañana, me arreglaba , llevaba a los niños al preescolar , me iba al trabajo , salía , iba por los niños , regresaba al trabajo , iba a casa ayudaba a los niños con su tarea , ayudaba a sue con la comida , comíamos , jugaba un poco con ellos , cenábamos leche con cereal , los dormía , me cambiaba a algo mas cómodo y regresaba al hospital, luego devuelta ala casa y así todos los días , emmet y todos los demás creían que me había vuelto loca , no paraba y decían que me iba hacer daño también que cada día estaba mas pálida y ojerosa y por mas que quisiera taparlo con maquillaje para no parecer lo estaba agotada , pero la verdad , es que mientras mas ocupada menos pensaba , por que si pensaba mis fuerza se iría al retrete , asa que no, no me podía dar ese lujo. Ya habían pasado 2 semanas del accidente de jasper y todavía nada, cada día era peor no quería pensar que no despertaría, pero eso era lo que parecía. Cuando llegue al hospital, todos tenían una sonrisa.

Que sucede – pregunte en general

Bella jasper acaba de despertar – me dijo, esme, cuando pronuncio aquéllas palabras, el alma me volvió al cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo, sentí como mi cuerpo me pesaba, estaba sintiendo toda la presión que no había sentido estos días, me empecé a sentir mareada, lo ultimo que supe de mi fue que Carlisle se paraba y me tomo de la cintura y todo se volvió negro.

**JASPER POV **

Desperté algo aturdido, no estaba en mi casa, todo era blanco y lo recordé, los disparos, así que estaba en un hospital, me dolía mi costado derecho, me di cuenta que alguien sostenía mi mano, la moví, en cuanto la vi me di cuanta que la que tenia mi mano agarrada era rose. Cuando me vio, hiso lo que pocas veces en mi vida le había visto hacer, rompió en lágrimas, yo lo único que pude hacer era acariciar su pelo con la mano que tenia libre.

Hey tranquila – le dije con la voz rasposa , me dolía un poco la garganta

No , no hables , estas todavía débil – me dijo alzando su rostro –tengo que llamar a tu doctor avisarle a los demás , debes de tener la boca seca , ahora te traigo agua – me dijo , y salió pero regreso y beso mi mejilla , dios cuantos días llevaría aquí , como estarían , mis hijos , mi bella como estará ella ,rose tardo mas de lo que creí que tardaría , regreso con mi mama y con un baso de agua , pero en cuanto mi mama , me vio también lloraba y se acerco a mi y tomo mi mano . rose le acerco el agua y me ayudo a tomar un poco

Como te sientes – me pregunto mi madre

Bien algo a dolorido – le dije , ya con menos molestias

Dios jasper nos tenias a todos preocupados –me dijo

Ya estoy bien mama – le dije , después de unos minutos , llego mi papa

Hijo dios al fin despiertas nos tenias preocupados – se acerco y me abrazo y luego enseguida entro Alice , se veía que había llorado ,tenia los ojos hinchados, cuando me vio , lo único que hiso fue abrazarme , no dijo nada solo me abrazo ,cuando me soltó tenia lagrimas en sus ojos ,luego entro Edward

Dios jasper , casi nos matas de un susto , que bueno que solo fue el susto – me dijo y también me abrazo

Lo siento – le dije con una sonrisa , pero me di cuenta que faltaba , alguien , bella mi bella no estaba

Donde esta – pregunte con la voz de nuevo algo ronca , me volvía a doler , se veían entre ellos algo me ocultaban

Que no me están diciendo – pregunte

Bueno , hijo ella a estado algo presionada y bueno , en algún punto tenia que afectarle la presión , tuvo un pequeño desvanecimiento- me dijo , dios mi pobre bella , cuanta presión tendría como para desmayarse

Bueno se ha acaba do la hora de visita y jasper tiene que descansar y no puede estar hablando tanto – les dijo rose, y todos salieron prometiendo volver mañana.

Después de eso, dormí por los sedantes para el dolor que me habían dado. Al día siguiente, desperté, con la esperanza de poder, ver a bella pero no, todos vinieron menos ella, alguien volvió a entrar y mis esperanzas se esfumaron cuando vi entrar al emmet

Hey , que bien que estas bien ,jasper se te ha extrañado – me dijo cuando entro ,sentándose en al silla alado de mi cama

Gracias , emmet – le dije , pero realmente le quería preguntar por bella , por que no había venido a verme aun , y como si me leyera la mente me dijo

Ella esta bien , algo cansada , pero nada que no se pueda solucionar ,con descanso , y no ha venido por que , se siente algo abrumada , tiene muchas emociones encontradas , la convencimos de venir mañana – me dijo

Esta bien – le dije , tratando de entender

Hey , a lo mejor mañana se anima , dale algo de tiempo , no la paso bien estas dos semanas- me dijo , y lo podía entender

Esta bien gracias – le dije con la voz ronca, maldito tubo de la respiración queme habían puesto cuando hablaba mucho me empezaba a doler.

Y así paso la noche me volvió a sedar, apara que no me doliera, las costillas. Cuando desperté, al día siguiente, todo fue igual me habían asegurado de que bella entraría a verme, pero eran las 11 y nada, de ella, en su lugar entro Edward

Hey se que no soy a quine quieres ver , pero no te preocupes si va a venir , solo tubo que ir ala casa con los niños – en cuanto dijo eso , me alarme que les había pasado a mis hijos

Que pasa con mis hijos – le pregunte

Nada grave , solo tuvieron una pesadilla y nadie los podía calmar , preguntaban por ti y por ella ,así que se fue para la casa pero en un rato regresa

Gracias, Edward – le dije, se quedo un rato mas, hasta que termino su turno, ya estaba ansioso por verla. cuando por fin entro , se le veía nerviosa , estaba pálida un poco mas delgada , pero lo que no me esperaba fue lo que paso después de que entrara.

**BELLA POV **

Después, de la gran noticia de que jasper, había despertado, me desmaye, desperté en una cama de hospital, el primero en acercarse fue, Carlisle

Hey ya estas de nuevo con nosotros , como te sientes –me pregunto con una sonrisa

Algo mareada y débil ,pero bien – le conteste

Que bueno , nos diste un susto , si no es por que reacciono te hubieras dado un buen golpe – me dijo

Gracias – le agradecí, entro rose al cuarto en el que estaba ,no tenia , una buena cara

Como te sientes , bella – me pregunto

Bien , algo mareada y débil – le dije

Pues con razón , bella ,no has dormido casi , las ultimas dos semanas , casi no comes , y no paras y luego se te ocurre donar sangre dos veces en una semana, te acabo de hacer unos análisis , y tienes algo de anemia-me dijo molesta ,pero se le veía preocupada

Lo siento rose , pero el necesitaba la sangre, y yo no podía quedarme sin hacer nada – me trate de explicar

Eso lo puedo entender , pero no crees que con un lesionado nos basta ,no queremos , que tu también termines en el hospital bella – me regaño

Lo siento , rose ok ya me voy a cuidar – le dije

Bueno , de todos modos ni creas que no te vamos a cuidar he , jasper ha preguntado por ti quiero verte – me dijo , y en cuanto lo menciono , me puse tensa , claro que me encantaba que hubiese despertado , pero no sabia si lograría verlo en una cama de hospital , y no sabia el como iba a reaccionar , si lo iba a besar o le iba a pegar , por mentirme y darme el peor susto de mi vida

Lose , pero no se si sea muy buena idea rose , la verdad no se si puedo verlo en una cama de hospital – le dije

Bueno piénsalo realmente quiere verte – me dijo, y salió sin decirme si ya me podía ir

Emmet sabes si tu novia me va dejar salir – le pregunte cuando entro

No se , pero te tienes que cuidar , bella – me dijo sentándose junto a mi

Ya lose em – le dije

Bueno mas te vale – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente –ahora vengo , voy a ver si rose , te deja salir – me dijo saliendo de el cuarto ,regreso en unos instantes ,con rose

Bueno bella te puedes ir, pero a descansar ala casa, mis papas pasaron por los niños para que te relajes –me dijo – sue ya tiene la lista de los alimentos que tienes que tomar. al menos hoy ya mañana te doy la dieta bien, mi papa, ya tiene las vitaminas que necesitas. después de eso , emmet me llevo a casa , en cuanto llegue ,sue , no me dejo mover un dedo , pude , dormir , un mejor que otro días ,pero la verdad , me faltaba el ,verlo saber que esta bien ,comprobarlo con mis propios ojos , pero tenia miedo , de verlo , a mi , de mi reacción , conociéndome como me conozco puedo decir que estoy molesta , y si lo sumas a preocupada y asustado , no eso no puede ser lindo ,uff .desperté , por que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi cuarto

Adelante – dije para que pasaran , entro emmet ,y venia con mi desayuno

Buenos días ,bells te traigo el desayuno , y ver que te lo comas – me dijo esto ultimo riendo , yo solo pude rodar los ojos

Gracias em , pensé que ,desde los 4 años no necesito supervisión para comer pero gracias – le dije riendo

Pues no lo demuestras ,niña – me contesta – así que no quieres ver a jasper – me pregunto , el me conocía bien sabia que me era difícil

Si quiero em ,pero , no se si puedo verlo en una cama de hospital , luego estoy con fundida , me siento aliviada ,espantada , enojada ,- le fui completamente sincera

Puedo entenderte , bella te conozco bien lo imagine , pero creo que es necesario que lo veas , ahora se que mueres por verlo , y el ni se diga ,así que seria bueno que te arriesgaras – me dijo ,y tenia razón , mañana mismo iría

Si pienso lo mismo , mañana mismo lo veré , necesito ver con mis propios ojos que esta bien

Después de desayunar ,con emmet , vino Alice y se quedo un rato con migo ,y luego esme la cual me trajo a los niños , como los extrañaba ,platicamos un rato y se fue , después de eso , comimos , a coste a los niños . Al día siguiente, me la pase con los niños jugando viendo películas, pero sabia que extrañaban a jasper, pero no decían nada , comimos , fuimos por un helado y así paso el día , volando como alas 9 de la noche ya que había acostado a dormir a los niños . Llegue al hospital algo tarde había mucho trafico, cuando llegue eran 20 para las 10, Edward y Alice estaban en la sala de espera

Hola chicos – salude , hacían tan bonita pareja , pero eran ciegos , pero como que me llamo y isabella swan que yo los junto

Hola , bella – me saludaron al mismo tiempo

Como esta – les pregunte

Bien ansioso por verte – me dijo Alice

Yo también quiero verle – nos quedamos platicando , cuando a pocos minutos de que pudiera entrar a verlo , sonó mi celular

Bueno que pasa sue – le pregunte , cuando vi que la llamada era dela casa

Bella , los niños no paran de llorar , te llaman a ti y a jasper – me dijo

Sue pero que paso por que están así- le pregunte preocupada

Despertaron llorando , tuvieron una pesadilla – me dijo

Bueno sabes que voy para ya – le dije y colgué , cuando termine alice me pregunto

Que paso bella l os niños están bien ¿? – m pregunto

Claro solo tuvieron una pesadilla , no tardo en regresar le dije y Salí ala estacionamiento , esta vez sorprendentemente , llegue rápido , cuando estuve en la casa ,corrí a su cuarto , sue intentaba calmarlos ,pero mis niños lloraban y lloraban , tenían su carita roja de el llanto , me acerque a donde estaban a costados , me senté y sue salió y inmediatamente me abrazaron , me partía verlos así ,no me gustaba que lloraran ,

Que tienen mis niños no me lloren – les dije acariciando sus espalditas

Mami , papi donde eta , poque no viene aun – me pregunto jaden todavía llorando

Bueno es que como había estado enfermito tenia que estar en el doctor , pero ya pronto va estar aquí , vale- les dije , mis niños al fin expresaban su tristeza , pero al menos era verdad lo que les había dicho

Falta mucho paa que papa degese – pregunto jaclyn ya calmada

No solo unosdias mas y lo tendremos de vuelta , de hecho hay lo voy a ver – les dije

Poemo id con tigo – preguntaron al mismo tiempo

No , pero , yo puedo decirle lo que quieran – les dije

Dile que lo etrañamod – me dijeron , después de eso les leí un cuento , para dormirlos , cuando lo lograron , les deje prendida la luz de la mesita ,

Llegue al hospital como alas 11:10 de la noche, sin preámbulos entre en su habitación, y cuando lo vi , me sentí tan aliviada de verlo mirarme con sus hermosos ojos , cuando por fin mi cabeza analizo que estaba vivo , algo pálido , y con unas maquinas a los lados pero vivo , me sonreía , mi primera reacción fue la que yo no esperaba pero como dije , no se como reaccionar así que le dije

¿ como demonios se te ocurrió pensar , que era buena idea , no decirme , que estaban en peligro jasper , que yo misma lo estaba – empecé con voz normal cuando me nos me di cuanta estaba alzando la voz – solo de pensar que les puede pasar algo , que te pude pasar algo , me da pánico ,jasper , como creíste que me sentiría , sin saber que no puedo cuidarlos , y que te pueden apartar de mi lado , he yo no se que haría sentí ,jasper si algo te pasara yo.. yo nos e lo único que es que no puedo perderte ok, no cuando TE AMO….. COMO LO AGO – le dije de corrido , la ultima palabra la dije en medio de un sollozo , y ahí , todo , mis fuerzas se fueron de paseo , empecé a llorar , no podía parar, hasta que me hablo desde que había empezado a hablar

Hey ven aquí – me dijo extendiendo su mano ,y yo lo único que pude fue correr a su lado lo abrace como pude , no podía detener mis lagrimas , estaba tan agradecida y tan espantada de lo que pudo haber pasado , el solo me consoló

Tranquila , estoy aquí no iré a ningún la do cariño , y sabes por que – me pregunto acariciando mi cabello , al escuchar su pregunta me separe un poco de el , yo solo negué no podía hablar sin que se quebrara la voz

Por que yo también te amo isabella mas de lo que creí posible – me dijo y eso fue como música para mis oídos me amaba , yo solo lo abrace de nuevo , todavía lloraba- ya no llores , estoy bien cariño ,no me gusta verte así – me dijo ,ya mas calmada ,me separe de el y lo bese , lento un beso lleno de emociones , de amor ,de alegría y agradecimiento

Te amo , casi nos matas de e l susto , jasper ,no se que hubiera sido de mi sin los niños , - le dije con la voz ronca de el llanto

Lose cariño y lo siento , vale todo lo que dijiste es cierto , yo tenia que haberte dicho ,solo no pude – me dijo

Si cariño , me sentía tan mal de saber que lo ultimo que nos dijimos fue un buenas noches ,tan in cómodo , que no te había dicho que te amaba – le explique

Yo pensé lo mismo y todo por que me comporte como un idiota contigo , no quise decir lo de mis hijos ,se que te dolió , solo que en el momento no media lo que decía – se disculpo

Ya no importa a jasper solo que estas bien – le dije

Bueno , como estas los niños – me pregunta, me separo de el y jalo la silla que estaba junto a su cama – no es necesario aquí hay espacio – me dijo tocando su cama

Pero puedo lastimarte – le dije

No anda quiero tenerte cerquitas – me dice con un puchero y yo mas que gustosa hago lo que me pide se hace a un lado y me subo a la cama y me acurruco a su lado , tiene las timado el lado izquierdo no el derecho así que no hay problema alguno

Están bien , solo te extrañan , quieren a papa en casa – le dije

O mis niños , y que paso con su cumpleaños – me pregunto

Bueno ,la verdad ,no pude dejarlo pasar y les hicimos una pequeña reunión – le dije

Que bueno , los niños no tienen la culpa – me dijo –y tu como estas – me pregunto acariciando mi mejilla , amo su toque sobre mi piel , bueno lo amo a el ,y yo solo suspiro por donde empezar

Bien – empiezo pero me ve con cara de no me mientas –bueno mas o menos preocupada – le digo y aunque no es toda la verdad , no estaba mintiendo

Bella mi papa me dijo que te desmayaste – me dijo

Solo fue la presión jasper – le digo , no quiero decirle lo de la anemia

Bueno , ya estamos bien , ya puedes relajarte , te quiero sana – me dijo , y yo solo pude sonreír

Eso le debería decir yo no crees ,eres tu el que esta en el hospital – le dije riendo

Buen puto , te amo bella , ya veras que todo se va a solucionar- me dijo , yo no podía ,mas creerle , me amaba y yo lo amaba juntos podíamos con esto

También te amo , y se que juntos vamos a solucionar esto- le dije y me beso , dios ,amaba que me besara , no creo que alguien pueda besar como el ,después de el magnifico beso , no dijimos nada , no teníamos que hacerlo ,solo disfrutábamos de la presencia de el otro , no se en que momento se quedo dormido , y yo no pude mas que acompañarlo , ya podía dormir tranquila , lo tenia sano y salvo a mi lado .

**Que tal chicas le s gusto, creo que fue un poco a aburrido no se jejje tal ves fue que me tarde demasiado en terminarlo ustedes juzguen ** **ya saben con un REWIEV díganme que opinan lo amaron, lo odiaron, que les gusto, etc. cualquier comentario, duda sugerencia **

**Bueno quiero agradecer a ** TkmMichu, BeA'Directioner , marieisahale, katts y

M-potterMasen gracias por leerme , por sus REWIEVS chicas ,también quiero agradecer alas que me dejan sus FOLLOWS ,Y FAVS y a mis lectoras ,fantasma , espero algún dia den señales de vida , si no ,no importa, me encanta que me lean jejeje

Bueno chicas espero sus REWIEVS saben que los amo , ose ,me emocionan , espero no tardar tanto en subir el próximo cap

Besos y las quiera by cinti


	16. Chapter 16 me ama¡¡¡¡¡

**CAP 16 **

**JASPER POV **

Cuando bella entro a mi cuarto de hospital, lo primero que, vi en su rostro fue, alivio, se quedo analizando algo , cuando regreso de sus pensamientos , yo so lo le sonreí, pero su cara ,cambio a una que la verdad no sabría descifrar y cuando menos me di cuenta exploto , pero no en llanto en enojo

Como demonios se te ocurrió pensar que era buena idea , no decirme que estaban en peligro , que yo misma lo estaba –comenzó con un tono de voz , normal pero conforme hablaba iba subiendo la voz –solo de pensar que les puede pasar algo , que te puede pasar algo me da pánico , jasper como creíste que me sentiría , sin saber sin poder cuidarlos y que te puedan apartar de mi lado ,yo no se que aria sin ti ,si algo te pasara yo.. yo… no se lo único que se es que no puedo perderte , ok no cuando TE AMO…..COMO LO AGO – me dijo de corrido , me amaba , me acababa de decir que me amaba , no podía ser mas feliz , entendía ,todo lo que me acababa de gritar , des pues de su declaración rompió a llorar , como si se estuviera liberando , lloraba , con un dolor , y un sentimiento que me partió el corazón , yo solo deseaba correr y abrazarla

Hey ven aquí – le dije extendiéndole mi mano , solo quería abrazarla , dejarle claro que también la amaba ,calmarla , en cuanto le hable corrió hacia mi , me abrazo con cuidado , y siguió llorando , dios solo pensar que pude haberla dejado sola a ella y a mis hijos , se me enchinaba la piel , tenerla abrazada a mi , sentirla tan cerca , me daba una paz , amaba a esta mujer , mientras ella , lloraba yo lo único que podía hacer ,era tratar de consolarla

Hey tranquila estoy aquí , no iré a ningún lado y sabes por que - le pregunte , mientras acariciaba ,su hermoso cabello ,cuando capto mi pregunto ,se separo un poco de mi para mirarme , su hermoso rostro estaba rojo por el llanto y aun así , era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto , ella solo negó con la cabeza

Por que yo también te amo mas de lo que creí posible - le dije , completamente sincero era verdad , nunca había amado a alguien como a ella claro mis hijos son otra historia , pero es diferente ,nunca había amado así a una mujer , cuando es cucho mi confesión , en su mirada , había muchas amor , emoción , alegría , inmediatamente volvió a abrazarme , de nuevo estaba llorando , no me gustaba verla tan afectada así que trate de hacer que dejara de llorar – ya no llores , estoy bien cariño , no me gusta verte así –le dije , comenzó a calmarse , cuando para de llorar , me sorprendió , de un momento a otro , tenia sus labios sobre los míos , como había extrañado sus labios, fue un beso , con muchas emociones podía sentir su amor , alegría , agradecimiento y esas emociones eran totalmente mutuas , cuando es grandioso beso termino ,me dijo

Te amo , casi nos matas de el susto jasper , no se que hubiera sido de mi sin los niños –me dijo algo ronca por todo el llanto

Lose cariño y lo siento , vale todo lo que dijiste es verdad , te lo tendría que haber dicho ,solo no pude – le dije tratando de disculparme con ella , no había querido preocuparla , y mucho menos exponerla y tampoco las timarla , lo ultimo lo había hecho y no era aceptable para mi

Si cariño , me sentía tan mal de saber que lo ultimo que te había dicho era un buenas noches muy incomodo , que no te había dicho que te amaba – me dijo , y la podía entender , pensar que podría haber muerto sin que ella supiera que la amaba y que nuestras ultimas palabras fueron tan incomodas era doloroso solo de pensarlo

Yo pensé lo mismo , y todo por que me comporte como un idiota contigo , no quise decir lo de mis hijos se que te dolió , solo que en el momento no medí lo que decía – me explique

Ya no importa solo que estas bien jasper – me dijo , y lo entendí ahora no importaba pero jamás volvería a ser un idiota con ella

Bueno como están los niños le pregunte – mis hijos que les habrán dicho , no pude estar con ellos en su cumpleaños – le pregunte , se separo de mi para jalar la silla que estaba cerca de mi cama , pero yo tenia en mente otra cosa – no es necesario aquí hay espacio – le dije tocando la cama

Pero puedo lastimarte – me dijo , y pero no era así mi herida era de el otro lado y aunque fuera de ese me importaba muy poco la quería tener cercas sentir su calor

No ,anda quiero tenerte cercas ,- le dije haciendo un puchero , per ver si la convencía y al parecer funciono por que hiso lo que le pedí

Esta bien solo te extrañan ,quieren a papa en casa – me dijo , y yo moría por verlo abrazarlos

O mis niños , y que paso con lo de su cumpleaños – le pregunte

Bueno la verdad no puede dejarlo pasar , les hicimos una pequeña reunión – me dijo lo cual me alegraba , me alegraba saber que ella velaba por nuestro hijos , por que eran suyos se los gano a pulso

Que bueno , los niños no tienen la culpa – le dije , pero ahora quería saber como estaba ella , no me gustaba verla mal y menos saber que se había desmayado-y tu como estas – le pregunte acariciando su mejilla , con mis dedos

Bien – me dijo en un comienzo, pero ,no era buena mentirosa y luego la conocía lo suficiente para saber cuando miente –bueno , mas o menos , preocupada – me dijo , había algo mas

Bella mi papa dijo que te desmayaste – le dije preocupado

Solo fue la presión jasper – me dijo pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que no me estaba diciendo todo ,pero lo dejaría pasar por el momento

Bueno ya estamos bien , ya puedes relajarte te quiero sana – le dije y me sonrió

Eso lo debería decir yo no crees ,eres tu el que esta en el hospital – me dijo riendo , me gustaba ver esa sonrisa en su rostro

Buen punto, te amo bella ya veras que todo se va a solucionar – le dije ya de eso me encargaría nadie les haría daño ni a ella ni nuestros hijos , aunque tuviera que protegerlos con mi vida

También te amo, y se que juntos vamos a solucionar esto – me dijo , yo solo pude besarla , era increíble cuando encontrabas a una persona dispuesta a salir adelante contigo en las adversidades .

Después de nuestra platica, no dijimos mas, nos quedamos solo abrazados, me sentía cansado, me fui quedando dormido, pero muy tranquilo ahora que la tenia cerca. Unas, manos en mi rostro me despertaron, abrí lentamente mis ojos y me encontré, con mi hermosa bella, que me miraba sonriente

Buenos días amor – me dijo sonriendo

Si que son buenos hermosa – le dije ,sonriendo como el estúpido enamorado en el cual felizmente me había convertido por culpa de la mujer que tenia alado

Como te sientes – me pregunto , apartándome el cabello del rostro

Algo adolorido , pero nada que no pueda soporta , cariño como dormiste – le pregunte

Debería ir por alguna enfermera para que te den algo para el dolor – me dijo intentando levantarse , pero la tome de el brazo

No quédate aquí -le pedí

Esta bien , y la verdad , dormí ,como hace barios días no dormía – me dijo

Si que extrañaba despertar así – le dije

Yo también y sabes que mas extraño – me pregunto pero no me dio ni tiempo de contestar cuando , tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso , y que forma de besar –eso es lo que extrañaba – me dijo

Completamente de acuerdo – le dije después de eso , se paro para ir por una enfermera pese a mis protestas , no tardo mucho ,cuando menos me di cuenta bella venia con una enfermera que me puse unos calmantes para el dolor

Se me había olvidado y los niños no me perdonarían no darte su mensaje , dicen que te extrañan mucho y ya quieren que regreses a casa – me dijo ,con una sonrisa , mis hijos yo quería abrazarlos que vieran que estoy bien , me faltaba un pedazo de mi sin ellos

Lo extraño ya quiero verlos ,abrazarlos – le dije

Te entiendo y créeme se sienten de la misma forma – me dijo no se que demonios me habían puesto que me empezaron a pesar los ojos

No quiero dormirme , que me puso la enfermera – le pregunte

Solo un calmante es normal que te de sueño jasper – me dijo

No quiero dejarte sola – le dije

No te preocupes por mi ,tengo que ir al trabajo y avisar que tomare mis días libres , así que tu duerme descansa lo necesitas amor – me dijo

Esta bien , solo por que tu me lo pides – le dije prácticamente dormido

Duerme estaré aquí cuando despiertes – me dijo y me dio un tierno beso en los labios y me deje llevar por el sueño.

Unas voces no quería abrir los ojos me pesaban pero escuchaba perfectamente, cuando me di cuenta que las voces eran de alice, rose y bella parecía que discutían en voz baja

Isabella swan , en que quedamos , te tienes que cuidar , no queremos que termines teniendo una cama junto con la de jasper –le dijo rose pero de que demonios hablaba

Lo siento , vale ya se no es mi intención descuidarme , solo fui ala oficina arregle un par de cosas a y pase con los niños y regrese al hospital chicas – dijo bella , pero esa voz con la que lo hiso fue la de yo no fui

Y lo entendemos bella , pero tienes que seguir la dieta y tomar las vitaminas y sobre todo descansar , te lo decimos por que te queremos – dijo Alice

Así es bella , no quiero que paliemos , no te costaba nada ,para un minuto a comer y no se dormir un rato , vale no quiero agobiarte , solo te quiero sana – le dijo rose ya mas tranquila

Lo se y no sabe cuanto las quiero por eso , en serio ,no quiero que crean que no lo aprecio , solo se me paso ,si soy algo despistada y se me da olvidarme de ciertas cosas – contesto bella

Bien ,solo tenemos que cuidarte y recordarte , que para eso están las amigas y mas que nada la familia – dijo rose

Si ,nos vas a tener que aguantar y en cuanto jasper se entere ,también te va a cuidar bella , recuerda , que todos te queremos – le dijo alice , decidí que era momento de despertar

Claro que la voy a cuidar , me podrían explicar que le pasa a bella – pregunte – las tres voltearon a verme

Jasper – dijo bella sorprendida

Bueno chicas quien me va contar que le pasa a esta señorita dije tomando la mano de bella

Bueno ,digamos que tu novia ,estuvo algo ocupada las ultimas dos semanas y se le olvido comer y dormir bien y sumamos lo de la..- pero antes de que rose dijera algo bella la detuvo

Entendimos el punto rose – dijo claramente se veía que no quería que supiera todo

Se va terminar enterando – le dijo alice

Ya lose , solo que uff…. buena esta bien ya termina de platicarle – le dijo bella enfurruñada

Te decía y mas la donación de sangre , múltiple , termino pescando algo de anemia , pero tu novia , se le olvida cuidarse y no aprobado vacada mas que un café en todo el día – dijo rose – dios ,mi niña yo la iba a cuidar

Bueno creo que tendremos que cuidarla chicas – dije

Si a ver si a ti te hace caso –dijo alice

Hay , no soy una niña chicos – dijo indignada

Bueno eres mi niña y con eso basta para que te cuide – le dije y me sonrió

Y tu como te sientes – me pregunto alice

Bien en este momento no me duele –le dije

Bueno hermano , nosotras los dejamos , ahora te traerán de comer bueno a ambos vale – nos dijo rose acercándose a mi y a bella primero la abrazo a ella y le dijo algo en el oído y luego a mi y salieron ambas

Bueno y que tal descansaste – me pregunto

Si , y usted señorita se tiene que cuidar vale , tu lo dijiste, no se que seria de mi sin ti así que te quiero sana y salva – le dije completamente serio , la verdad perderla ,seria algo que no podría soportar

Esta bien , jasper ,te amo sabes – me dijo

Lose y yo también te amo , por eso te quiero cuidar , al parecer ,estas dos semanas no fueron nada calmadas para ti – le dije

Lose recibí regaños de todos , no lo hacia al propósito jasper , solo que no me entraba nada de comer tenia un nudo en el estomago , y no podía parar , por que si paraba me ponía a pensar y ponerme a pensar en esos momentos no era lo ideal , sabes ,y luego , tu necesitaste sangre y pues , deje pasar el hecho de que ya había donado y pues , no me importo hacerlo dos veces y pues ,tenia que mantenerme ocupada creo que era la única forma de no caerme , por que sabia que los niños y tu me necesitaban fuerte y, yo..no … quería preocuparlos a todos ne serio que no – dijo de corrido en voz baja y cuando menos me di cuenta por su rostro bajaban unas lagrimas silenciosas ,limpie las lagrimas con mi pulgar , ahora, su sangre Coria por mis venas , me había salvado , dono dos veces , sin importarle su propia ,salud , dios algo muy bueno tuba que haber hecho en mi otra visa para merecerla

No llores , vale lo puede entender hermosa y no creo que yo hubiera podido ser tan firme , y créeme ellos se preocupan por que te quieren es lo que las familias hacen ,ahora solo importa que estés bien , que estemos bien amor nada mas - le dije y era verdad , ella a su forma se mantuvo de pie y eso era de admirar ,como anterior mente había dicho era una mujer fuerte , pero ala vez tan frágil era un contrate maravilloso

Lo se lo siento , soy una tonta por llorar , lo siento ,solo que no estoy a acostumbrada a que tanta gente se preocupe por mi – me dijo riendo

No eres tonta ,solo estas sensible y será mejor que te acostumbre porque , hay mucha gente que te quiere hermosa – le dije , era normal ,antes solo eran emmet y ella y tal ves alice ahora y tal ves sin que se diera cuenta tenia una familia

Gracias te amo jasper whitlock , aunque me des sustos de muerte , aunque a veces te comportas como tu dices como un idiota , te amo – me dijo riendo .

**BELLA POV **

Ya habían pasado dos semanas de que jasper despertó , hace una le dieron de alta, en este momento no podía estar mejor , estaba a salvo , los niños mas que contentos con tener a su papa con ellos , y aunque en mi mente tenia otra preocupación , y era que no sabían aun quien estaba detrás de todo esto , y eso me inquietaba , mis hijos seguían en peligro y no podía hacer anda para protegerlos , no mas de lo que comúnmente hago y sabia que jasper ,estaba preocupado por lo mismo aunque no me lo quisiera decir , lo sabia .

Los días fueron pasando, y nuestra vida volvió relativamente ala normalidad en pocos días seria día del padre y yo le tenia una sorpresita, a mi jasper, dicen que lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones, mis niños también le están preparando algo, y había una cena en casa de esme y Carlisle para celebrar el dia del padre, hoy nos asignaban a mi y a Ben un nuevo tema para investigar .

Buenos días ben – lo salude cuando llegue ala oficina

Buenos días bella- me contesto

Listo para recibir el nuevo tema – le pregunte

Si ,solo espero que sea mas interesante que el ultimo – me dijo suspirando

Yo espero lo mismo – le dije sonriendo y como si demitri nos leyera la mente se acerco a donde estábamos

Buenos días – nos saludo

Buenos días –saludamos ben y yo al mismo tiempo

Bueno su próximo reportaje será ,sobre el derrumbe de un edificio de departamentos en la zona sur de el estado ,chicos quiero una investigación completa – nos dijo entregándonos el folder con la información principal

Bien – dijo ben

Lo quiero en dos semanas – nos dijo y se fue

Bueno ,mañana mismo iremos al lugar de los hechos – me dijo ben

Ok – le dije , después de eso ,empezamos a hacer las citas correspondientes para nuestra investigación y trabajamos con , después de eso el día se paso volando ,ben hace una media hora que se había ido , y yo seguía revisando unos archivos cuando menos me di cuenta eran las 7:30 de la tarde , estaba recogiendo mis cosas cuando mi celular sonó

Bueno – dije conteste haciendo malabares tenia las manos ocupadas

Hermosa ,que paso por que no has llegado – me pregunto jasper algo preocupado , la verdad me había olvidado completamente de la hora

Lo siento amor no quería preocuparte , tenia un buen de papeles que revisar y me olvide de la hora , ya estoy saliendo al estacionamiento – le dije , mientras tomaba el ascensor

No hay problema , cariño , maneja con cuidado , te amo – me dijo , amaba cuando lo decía

Yo también te amo , y tendré cuidado en unos minutos nos vemos – le dije colgando , cuando llegue ala camioneta , me encontré con algo que iba contra mis planes de llegar temprano a casa , tenia dos llantas ponchadas , no me pregunte ,como demonios paso por que no tenia la mas mínima idea ,cuando estaba por salir para tomar un taxi me tope con Demitri

Isabella ,que haces tan tarde – me pregunto acercándose a donde estaba

Sr , me quede revisando unos papeles , ya iba a mi casa ,tengo que tomar un taxi – le dije

Y tu auto – me pregunto

Por alguna extraña razón tiene dos llantas ponchadas , asi que hoy tengo que tomar un taxi – le dije

O claro que no , no puedo permitir que te bayas en taxi y menos siendo ya noche , y con todo lo que traes en las manos , no te llevo a tu casa – me dijo

O no quiero molestar , enserio no me molesta tomar un taxi – le dije avergonzada

No es molestia anda ,vamos y no acepto una negativa – me dijo sonriendo

Esta bien muchas gracias – le dije , tomo mis cosas y nos dirigimos a su auto que rea un precioso BMW color negro , abrió mi puerta para que tomara asiento , después de eso , le fui indicando , por donde irse ,en el camino charlamos un poco , me dijo que fuera de la oficina podía decirle Demitri que no le gusta lo de sr , le platique de mis niños y el de su hermana , yo no sabia que era sobrino de aro vultori ,pero al parecer , su padre no se llevaba bien con su tío ,cuando menos me di cuenta , estábamos frente a la casa

Bueno , bella ya estas en casa – me dijo

Muchas gracias sr ,digo Demitri – le agradecí

No tienes por que darlas , bella ,nos vemos mañana en la oficina –me dijo , se bajo y me abrió ,la puerta , me volvió ayudar con mis cosas cuando ya estuve fuera de el coche , me las devolvió

Gracias – volví a agradecerle

De nada ,buenas noches – me dijo despidiéndose

Buenas noches – le dije , cuando me acerque a la puerta , no me dio tiempo ni de abrir cuando ,jasper , me abrió

Hola ,cariño ,quien te trajo – me pregunto ayudándome a cargar lo que traía , era yo o su tono era algo celoso

Hola , me trajo , Demitri , mi jefe , lo que pasa , es que , extrañamente , la camioneta , tenia dos llantas ponchadas – le explique , ya en la sala

O ya veo , por que no me llamas te cariño – me pregunto

Por que iba a tomar un taxi , pero me lo encontré en el estacionamiento , y no me dejo ir en taxi – le dije . dios ,su cara me lo decía estaba celoso , me esforcé por no reír

O ya – me dijo , dios.. estaba celoso de mi jefe , el estaba sentado frente a mi , así que me pare ,se sorprendió cuando me senté en su regazo , tome su rostro entre mis manos , para verlo a los ojos a sus hermosos ojos

Cariño, no me digas que estas celoso ,- le dije , negó con su cabeza, pero yo lo conocía tan bien como para tragármelo

Bueno , si estoy un poquito celoso – me dijo

Bueno , no tienes , motivos por que te amo – le dije

Si pero ,tu podrías tener a cualquier hombre a tus pies y bueno ,no quiero perderte – me dijo viéndome directamente a los ojos , este hombre hasta celoso , me enamoraba

No es verdad y aunque lo fuera , no quiero ,tener a ninguno que no seas tu , y mi jefe , no es mi tipo ,sabes ,a mi me gustan, los rubios, con unos hermosos ojos ,miel ,y con ,sonrisas , que me calientan el alma y el corazón – le dije, lo bese , toda la tarde ,morí por sus besos , cuando paramos por la falta de aire

Te amo , lo siento , no solía ser una persona celosa , pero a ti si tengo miedo de perderte , se que me amas , y yo también te amo mucho- me dijo

Te amo ,jasper , eso de miedo a perder , lo puedo entender , me pasa lo mismo – le dije siendo completamente sincera con el

Como tu dices , no tienes , por que eres la única mujer con la que e querido una relación formal , me hechizaste por completo ,y créeme ,estoy felizmente hechizado amor

Bueno tu no te quedas atrás –le dije ,roja por lo que me había dicho

Bueno , vamos para que cenes – me dijo , aunque la verdad no tenia nada de hambre , no creo que me deje irme a dormir sin cenar

No tengo mucha hambre – le dije , no perdía nada con intentarlo

Sabes que tienes que comer , aunque sea algo ligero amor , tengo que cuidarte – me dijo besando mi cabeza , no me quedo de otra que hacerle caso , cenamos algo ligero , una pechuga , asada y en salada , cuando terminamos , subimos a su cuarto , donde últimamente dormía ,mas que en el mío , me puse una camiseta de el , no tenia ganas de ir hasta mi cuarto por una pijama y además amaba dormir con su ropa

Buenas noches cariño - ,me dijo besándome

Buenas noches , a mañana podrías ir por los niños ala escuela – le pregunte , lo había olvidado

Claro – me dijo

Lo que pasa es que tenemos que investigar sobre un derrumbe y tenemos que ir al otro lado de la ciudad – le platique

Esta bien amor ,te amo ,te cuidas ,he y me llamas cuando llegues a tu destino – me dijo

Claro que ,si que descanses – le dije ,me abrazo como cada noche y ami no podía gustarme mas estar entre sus brazos

Igual ,amor – me dijo , después de eso , me deje vencer por el sueño.

**Bueno chicas aquí esta el cap , espero les guste , jejeje ya saben cualquier opinión duda ,etc con un REWIEV saben que amo que me dejen sus REWIEVS bueno también quería , comentarles , un dilema que tengo , bueno , quería saber que opinan , miren , a esta historia , le quedan como 10 caps , pero la verdad tengo en mente otras cositas que podrían pasar, el problema es que no se si les gustaría , una segunda parte de esta historia , me gustaría que me comentaran que opinan , por que de eso depende un poco algunas cosas de la historia , chicas , o quieren que haga , otra historia ,ustedes háganme saber que quieren , ya saben con un REWIEV .**

**Quiero agradecer a : tkmmichu ,BeA`Directioner .marieisahale , katts , M –potterMasen ,cullen -21 –gladys y a guest **

**Guest , como no tienes cuenta aquí en fanfiction no pude contestarte directamente , pero muchas gracias por leerme , claro que seguiré con la historia **

**Bueno chicas , nos leemos pronto , espero tener noticias suyas ya saben que con un REWIEV me basta jejeje , amo sus REWIEVS me emociona leerlo , jejejeje cuídense **

**Besos y las quiere by cinti 3 **


End file.
